La guerre coûte carrément plus cher qu'une Plymouth Hemi'Cuda de 1970
by Cibalt
Summary: Bon, courte Fanfic sur des évènements se déroulant avant l'arrivée de Max et principalement centrée sur le personnage de Slit (parce qu'il à pas eu assez de temps à l'écran pour être bien développé, voilà) et ainsi qu'un OC. Ca commence comme une histoire de Warboy normale. C'est juste un fragment de vie. Voilà voilà...
1. Chapter 1

_Bon, je commence un truc un peu nouveau. Voilà. Fanfiction sur Mad Max : Fury Road parce que ce film est juste une PERLE bordel. Depuis les premiers ils ont fais qu'aller crescendo dans le magnifique! On passera sur le premier qui... bon... est ce qu'il est, pour sûr... Parce qu'a partir du deuxième qui, malgré (ou grâce à ?) son FORT potentiel CUIR CUIR MOUSTACHE vous décroche le cerveau ça devient une explosion de style bordel!_  
 _Bref, j'ai hyper accroché au personnage de Slit. Cette petite enflure qui aime en faire baver aux autres et jouer un peu avec eux. Cette gueule mon dieu, comment ne pas l'aimer, hein ?_  
 _Donc voilà quelque chose de très centré sur Slit et bon, disons-le, un "OC", ou tout du moins un autre Warboy dont jme disait "eh, ce serait stylé si y avait eu un warboy qui...". Alors oui, y aura de la fesse bien blanche de Warboy. Du sang bien rouge de Warboy aussi. Et peut-être même des larmes bien salées de Warboy aussi tout pareil._  
 _Je sait pas encore TROP où jme dirige. J'compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Voilà voilà... *serre les fesses*.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Une journée merveilleuse comme les autres en ces temps post-apocalyptiques. Le cagnard qui cogne, le sol de terre desséchée qui vous brûle les plantes de pieds, votre langue qui racle le fond d'votre palais pour espérer en tirer quelque gouttes de salive; mais en vain, y à que la poussière qui vous colle la glotte dans l'fond. La poussière. La poussière dans les yeux, la poussière sous les ongles, la poussière sur les lèvres, la poussière dans les narines, d'la poussière jusque dans la bouffe.  
Enfin, "la bouffe".  
Bref ça volait pas très haut niveau occupation chez les Warboys; on s'emmerdais même sec au soleil, avachis les uns sur les autres les doigts de pied dans le vide, à chiquer des cailloux histoire de stimuler un peu la production de salive. Y en avait qui se tapaient sur la gueule, comme d'hab, pour un bout de taule, une portion de bouffe ou tout simplement parce que c'était marrant. D'autres s'envoyaient la balle dans les côtes sur un sol poussiéreux, dans un simulacre de rugby on se rentrait dedans, sa gueulais, ça soufflait, ça s'marrait puis on encourageait, on sifflait on s'organisait un genre de tournois dont au final personne ne comptais les points le but étant juste de jouer. Enfin y avait ceux qui s'envoyaient des bouffée de plastique fondu dans les narines histoire de passer le temps aussi.  
Les Warpups suivaient leurs grands-frères de près, les imitaient, depuis le jour où ils avaient été placés sous leur protection. Y en avait qui s'asseyaient sur leurs genoux ou en entre eux, lovés contre les corps de marbres de leurs modèles alors que ceux-ci tripotaient des choses entre leurs doigts, détachés et pas du tout à l'écoute de leurs petits-frères. D'autres étaient tout simplement assis à côté, apprenaient à se battre les uns avec les autres sous les conseils de leurs aînés "L'coude, utilise!" et qu'on entendait les dents du copain qui claquaient, alors le petit Warpup se prenait une petite tape dans le dos ou une caresse sur la tête, dont il se délectait. Son grand frère était fier de lui. C'était pas très violent mais il fallait quand-même que ça fasse un peu mal sinon y a pas d'intérêt.  
Parce que c'est aussi ça l'entraînement des Warboys et des Warpups, c'est, depuis tout gosse, s'habituer à avoir mal, passer outre et ne pas voir son corps comme quelque chose d'important et de précieux. C'était qu'une enveloppe pour leur âme qui ne leur servait qu'à accomplir quelque chose de suffisamment honorable pour qu'ils soient acceptées au Walhalla. Et c'est tout.  
Des vaisseaux pour leurs âmes, des genre de véhicules en bref et Dieu sait que, les Warboys, ils aimaient ça les bagnoles. Des putains de bolides qu'ils façonnaient avec leurs petites mains crasseuses et qu'ils choyaient (plus que leurs corps). V8 trafiqués, vitesse improbable et, selon leur goût, métal, cuir, caoutchouc et ossements en guise de décoration car tout résidait dans l'ornement. Tout pareil que pour leur corps à eux. Ainsi scarification et tatouages étaient de coutume, et même, il était étrange de croiser un Warboy ou un Warpup à la peau immaculée. Enfin, en dehors de tumeurs, trous ou même pustules. Etaient donc creusés ou inscrit dans leur peau des motifs au goût de leur "Maîtreguille" ou "Maitrepeau" -comprendre par là le tatoueur ou celui qui pratique la scarification- pour les plus grandes pièces. C'étaient en général des motifs plus ou moins aléatoires mais toujours dans l'idée de la représentation d'une mécanique. Pour ce qui est des petits ornements, en général, il s'agit de lignes, traits, points, ou symboles assez rudimentaires etc... au goût de l'individus et ce genre de bijoux de chaire était en général fais sous le coup de l'ennui, d'un Warboy à un autre, histoire de tuer le temps.

Pour en revenir à la mécanique, gérer son véhicule est une tâche qui incombe à son conducteur. Et même si tout les Warboys ont une connaissance élémentaire de la mécanique, seul les conducteurs connaissent parfaitement leur machine; ce sont des pièces uniques. Ces jeunes hommes au don prononcé pour tout ce qui touche au cambouis et roulements de moteur son appelés "pouces noirs" et sont en général de très bons pilotes également. Ceux-ci sont toujours accompagnés de leur "Lancier" avec qui, plus qu'avec leurs autres frères, ils se doivent, lors d'affrontements, de partager un lien indispensable au bon fonctionnement de leur tandem.  
Car en effet il est arrivé plus d'une fois qu'un Lancier se fasse éjecter de l'arrière ou du dessus du véhicule, qu'il se retrouve projeté à plusieurs mètres, provocant rires et railleries parmi ses frères d'armes bien que s'étant fais bien mal. Une bonne entente entre les deux est donc primordiale pour que l'armée parvienne à ses fins. Mais, de toutes façons, ils ne sont qu'une bande de gosses pour qui chaque virée est une énorme partie de plaisir. Alors les conflits, en général, ils se font rares et se trouvent ailleurs que sur le champs de bataille alors que personne s'avise de toucher au frère d'un Warboy.

Parce que la fraternité c'est ce qui a de plus important chez eux; peut-être parce que c'est tout ce qu'ils ont; ou que s'amuser c'est plus drôle et plus facile avec des copains que tout seul, mais quoi qu'il en sois, c'est quelque chose qu'ils ne planifient pas, ils n'y pensent même pas en vérité, c'est un genre de réflexe naturel... Les Warboys en général, de toutes façons, ça pense pas trop. Peut-être les plus grands d'entre eux, les quelques uns qui sont encore en vie après une vingtaine bien passée, terrassés ni par les combats ni par les maladies ni par leurs afflictions physiques. Ceux-là, y en a très peu, et ils sont regardés comme des modèles. Les rares fois ou on les vois passer, on s'écarte, on les regardes du coin de l'oeil, on les suis des yeux discrètement, on aimerait qu'ils nous remarquent, un peu. On se sent comme un enfant face aux grands, on aimerait faire partie de leur bande, leurs montrer de quoi on est capable. C'est un peu les "cool kids" de l'école. Vous savez, ceux qu'ont du charisme et peur de rien. Qui fument des roulées et sèchent les cours.  
Ces mecs là ils avaient des avantages particuliers, du fait de leur ancienneté. Ils avaient accomplis de choses, aussi, qui leur avait conféré un statut privilégié, une récompense qu'ils ont reçut de la main d'Immortan en personne! Ils sont, par ailleurs, parmi les seuls qui ont eut la possibilité de le rencontrer, de le voir, de près, que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Bénis, en un sens, ils ont déjà clairement leur place au Walhalla. Pourtant on les vois encore sur les champs de bataille, à guider un peu les chiens fougueux que sont les Warboys, mais surtout à participer à leur jeu préféré à tous : la guerre.

D'ailleurs, pour une fois qu'ils étaient relativement calmes, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'était pété quelque chose en chahutant depuis des jours, une chose vint les agiter. Une chose qui planait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, peut-être la raison pour laquelle ils restaient relativement à l'écoute.  
Cela faisait en effet plusieurs jours, que, régulièrement, se levaient des écrans de fumée dans l'immensité du désert. Ils allaient d'un point à un autre. Puis à un autre. Parfois en deux points différent ils se levaient, se croisaient, repartaient, se suivaient.  
Bref, on les observait. On le jaugeais, sans doutes qu'on se demandait si ils étaient bons à piller, si ils POUVAIENT être pillés. La réponse était évidemment non.  
Ou alors peut-être que la question était plutôt de savoir si ils pouvaient espérer s'approcher sans risquer la mort sans sommation. Une bande de Guerriers de la Route avec une vingtaine de véhicules, donc une cinquantaine d'individus, sans doutes...  
Est-ce qu'ils avaient des ressources, étaient-ils d'une utilité quelconque ? C'était aussi ce que les sbires d'Immortan tentaient de d'apprendre. Car si ils étaient observés, ils observaient également.  
La poussière se levait une nouvelle fois, en ligne, et dans leur direction. Le bruit se rapprochait et les Warboys tendaient le cou, à l'affût. Certains repoussaient leurs Warpups vers l'intérieur, qu'ils restent pas dans leurs pattes, mais tous étaient devenus silencieux, dans l'attente, l'excitation au ventre. Putain ça faisait des jours qu'ils espéraient que quelque chose les tires enfin de leur ennui!  
Alors qu'une partie de l'escouade (venue en éclaireur sans doutes) atteignait les premiers taudis qui précédaient la forteresse d'Immortan, tous retenaient leur souffle. Leur première action définirait la suite des évènements. Les moteurs se coupent, lentement les véhicules s'arrêtent, le silence de nouveau. On entend des bruits de portes qui claquent, de chaînes qui cliquettent, pour les habitants le bruit des bottes qui raclent le sol sabloneux.

De là où ils sont les Warboys ne voient que de toutes petites silhouettes s'agiter. Les intrus sont suffisamment intelligent, ou pas assez stupides, pour ne pas s'aventurer dans le coeur de la cité d'Immortan.  
Aux premières loges, les rebus qui composent la basse populasse de la cité s'écartent, retournent dans leurs trous.

-Quié chef ici ?! interroge l'un des étrangers.  
Question à la quelle il ne reçoit pas de réponse. Les Hommes sont silencieux. L'équipe fais rapidement le tour de l'endroit, inspecte les pauvres bougres qui ont eut le malheur d'être curieux, en attrapent quelques uns qu'ils mettent à genoux. Loin de se soucier d'eux Immortan les laisserait mourir. Et ça se sent au fait qu'il n'ait pas daigné quitter sa tour pour jeter un oeil à ce qui se passait.  
Il à simplement donné ses ordres :  
 _-Mettez mes Warboys en place. Qu'ils s'occupent._

Alors c'est ce qui fut fait. Alors que les inconscients qui espéraient pouvoir profiter des ressources de la cité tentaient de tirer des informations de la bouche de la populace, les garçons se mettaient en place, rapidement, efficacement, comme appris.  
Ils sautent à tout vas, c'est la course. On se pousse, un peu violemment parfois, des coups en traître sont mis, les tandems se forment, les équipes aussi. On arnache les véhicules pour les préparer à descendre via le réseau de tyroliennes, d'autres sont placés sur la plaque qui joue un rôle ascenseur entre le sol et la citadelle.  
Bientôt chacun est à son poste et attend le signal. Certains derrière leurs bolides prêts à partir en trombe, d'autres postés en hauteur sniper ou armurerie plus lourde en main.  
Un des "anciens" avait même rejoins les tireurs.  
Alors que les nouveaux arrivants pausaient des questions, des coups sont partis, des cris ont retentis.  
-Morsov... on tire ? demande un des Warboy, l'oeil dans la lunette de son fusil et une excitation palpable dans la voix.  
-'ttend. Lui répond "l'ancien". Un type d'une trentaine d'années bâti comme les montagnes : dur, grand et solide. Il sait qu'on ne gaspille pas de précieuses balles pour de simples civils en mauvaise santé. Les munitions sont une monnaie d'échange rare et appréciée.

Et bien avisés qu'ils furent de ne pas gaspiller une balle, car bientôt les éclaireurs repartent, laissant quelques membres cassés et quelques gueules fracassées derrière eux mais pas parmi les leurs.  
Leurs véhicules s'éloignent, laissant s'échapper le même écran de fumée et le même écho qu'à l'allé.

Pendant ce temps quelques éléments de cette population laissée à l'abandon venaient rapporter ce qui c'était passé. Les questions qu'on leur à posé, ce qu'on leur à fais et menacé de faire, etc... ce genre d'informations est donné dans l'espoir d'une récompense quelconque; nourriture, eau, une paire de chaussure, peut-être ?  
Bref, il s'avère rapidement qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'éclaireurs venus pêcher des informations sur les défenses de l'endroit, tâter le terrain et, aussi, s'amuser un peu.  
Mais les Warboys ne se relâchent pas pour autant, chacun reste en place.  
Slit était assis sur le toit de la coupé Deuce montée par Nux et au V8 bouffeur de protoxyde d'azote, quand un des anciens debout sur le capot d'un Ripsaw rhabillé au Valiant Charger de 70, plus très lustré, s'adresse à lui.  
-SLIT!  
-Heih ?  
-Vas chercher Bullet!  
-Bullet ? Le ancien ?  
-T'en c'nais d'aut' toi des type q's'apellent Bullet ?!  
\- Mais... qu'il proteste, le visage plein d'expressions sceptiques et emplies de pensées.  
 **-Ta gueule et BOUGE! Sauf s'tu veux q'j'vienne te la fermer!**

Slit le regarde un moment de ses yeux faussement vairons, puis lâche un ostensible grognement de rage en guise de dernier affront mais se jette au bas du véhicule. En courant, à moitié parce qu'il est pressé et à moitié parce qu'il est plein de rage, il s'attrape une tyrolienne qui passait dans son sillage et se laisse hisser vers le haut. Là où Bullet s'est installé une tour d'ivoire.  
Slit à toujours été comme ça, plutôt rebelle mais, en vérité, assez soumis. C'est dans sa nature.  
Un chien fougueux surtout, le genre à courir dans tout les sens en faisant du bruit et en pissant partout; qui provoque les autres chiens pour qu'ils entrent dans son jeu mais jamais personne arrive à l'attraper, trop vif, trop rusé. Il joue les fortes têtes mais malgré sa carrure et ses quelques années en plus il est pas prédisposé à être chef de meute. Par exemple, il lui est souvent arrivé de se retrouver en conflit avec Nux et, au final, il finissait toujours par être celui qui laisse tomber l'affrontement, les yeux dans les yeux plein de colère sa respiration se saccade tandis que son esprit tente de retenir son corps. Alors souvent il décroche un sourire, lâche le morceau, et pendant que Nux le regarde fixement sans ciller il se détourne et vas taper dans un truc un peu plus loin.  
Parce qu'à l'inverse de lui, Nux est leader et dominant dans l'âme malgré une carrure plus chétive due à un corps plus malade. Peut-être parce qu'il est plus concerné par le faite d'entrer au Walhalla ou qu'il n'a pas vraiment conscience d'être en vie. Allez savoir.

Cela étant, de jeunes Warpups postés le cou tendu, pour voir la tournure des évènements pour leurs grands-frères, en bordure de falaise s'interrogent et l'un demande, un peu dans le vent, histoire d'avoir une réponse peu importe d'où :

-S'qui ?  
-Bullet ? Lui répond un autre. T'trop jeune pour l'voir vus, st'Un'ancien. Lui répond un de ses camarades.  
-On r'conte q'l'est meilleur tireur d'nous tous. Rate jamais un tir, jamais! renchéri un autre.  
-Ouais! M'grand frère dis ql'est aussi plus fous d'nous tous. Et plus dangereux...  
-Pff, mais t'grand-frère l'est médiocre, pour ça, il à peur! le rembarre le premier.  
Et s'en suit une bagarre habituelle ou chacun clame que son mentor est le meilleur, le plus valeureux et celui qui mérite le plus d'entrer au Walhalla et que du coup eux aussi entrerons au Walhalla parce que, c'est un fait connu, les guerriers font des guerriers et les médiocres engendrerons des médiocres! Et dans le brouhaha on peux entendre un Warpup demander à un autre:  
-Plus tard, Le Warpup hoche la tête, tu sera mon témoins ?  
-B'sure.  
-Cool! Tiens. il lui tend un cordon sale au quel pendouille un ressort soudé a deux boulons.  
-Cool! il le passe autour de son cou en souriant d'un unique côté, celui qui de son visage qui n'est pas paralysé.  
C'est à peu près comme ça que la plus part des tandems se forment, par ici.

Enfin, en effet le dénommé Bullet (cherchez pas l'originalité dans les noms),aîné de la plus part des Warboys de juste quelques années (ce qui en sois n'est pas bien dur vus les effets de la maladie ou des explosifs sur leurs corps), est le tireur le plus précis de la belle et jeune armée d'Immortan.  
La légende dit que jamais une balle n'est perdue lorsqu'il la tire. Une fois qu'il à choisi une cible, vous pouvez être sûr que celle-ci se prendra du plomb précisément là où il le voulait.  
Si ils ont besoins de Globulards : la jambe si il court, le bras ou l'épaule si il est en bagnole ou la hanche en deux roues. Si il suffit simplement de les abattre : une balle, la tête. Ou la jugulaire si un casque rend la chose impraticable. Enfin, si il veut s'amuser : la joue, la mâchoire, un doigt, la main, le poignet pour faire exploser l'articulation, les genoux. Bref, c'est pas les endroits rigolos et qui font "Sprouitch" puis "AAAAAAHH!" et enfin "Nom de dieu!" pour finir sur "PUTAIN!" qui manquent.  
Parce qu'une autre des catégories dans la quelle il excelle c'est absolument pas l'empathie. Ouais, il serait plutôt du genre sociopathe à pas avoir mal pour les autres. Enfin en tout cas personne l'a jamais vus faire preuve de compassion.  
Bref cette aisance pour les "Sprouitch" en pleine tête lui venais aussi de sa vue, pas affligée d'une quelconque tare qu'il devrait à moitié à la génétique et à moitié à la radioactivité. Il avait même une sacré bonne vue, mais aussi un sacré bon instinct. Bah ouais, bien voir ça faisait pas tout.  
N'empêche que ça aidait.  
Et que ça aurait vachement aidé Slit à se réceptionner d'avoir ses deux yeux valides à cent-pour-cent, aussi. Pas qu'il se sois vautré mais de peu. Heureusement que tout le monde était occupé à épier la direction que prenaient les évènements.  
-V'chercher Bllet... qu'il marmonnait. J'SUI PAS UN P'TAIN D'WARPUP ! qu'il gueule à personne.

D'une démarche décidée et agitée par la colère, il traverse un grand hall, monte des escaliers, passe par un couloir, grimpe une échelle et finis enfin par atteindre une porte à doubles battants gardée par deux Warboy avachis face à face avec l'air de pas être trop concerné par les évènements alentours. En même temps, dans un étroit couloir de roche rousse sans fenêtres a part quelques meurtrières, pas facile d'être au courant de tout. Et puis, quoi qu'il arrive, leur mission consiste sans doutes à rester là, peu importe ce qu'il advient.  
"Quel taff de merde" pense Slit en les voyants "Pas pouvoir faire Guerre. Médiocres Warboys.".  
Les deux médiocres guerriers sus-cité c'étaient relevés en voyant débarquer Slit, son sourire éternel gravé sur la gueule.  
-T'weu quoi ? beugle l'un, arme à la main, visage peint comme les autres avec une cicatrice de la taille d'un couteau de chasse partant du menton, coupant la lèvre, passant sous l'oeil et se terminant sur sa tempe gauche.  
-Bullet. Jig l'demande.  
-Jig ? Pourquoi l'est pas v'nu l'chercher lui ? interroge l'autre, même gueule, tumeurs différentes, le côté droit du visage encore rouge d'une brûlure à vif.  
-Occupé. Des étrangers dehors, y veux Bull.

Les deux monstres se regardent un coup, fixent Slit, tout le monde sent le malaise qu'instaure Slit, décidé, agressif, près à montrer les crocs. Il à pas le temps pour leur indécision, si il se passe quelque chose il risque de manquer le départ. Plus il perd de temps ici, plus il prend le risque que les autres, Nux, partent sans lui, le laissent à pied derrière et qu'il manque tout. Tout ça à cause de ces deux enfoirés. Il le permettrais pas. Mais enfin celui à la balafre lui balance :  
-Ok. _Tu entre._  
-Naan, le coupe Slit, vous demandez, moi j'dois retourner à... il est coupé avant de terminer sa phrase alors qu'il est déjà à moitié retourné, sur le départ.  
-Non. tranche le balafré. Toi tu vas.  
Un long silence s'en suit, Slit les fixes, plutôt interloqué qu'énervé en faite. Pourquoi ils refusent d'y aller ? Pourquoi... oh...  
-Toi, qu'il jette au brûlé, _te viens d'où ça_ ? dit-il en faisant glisser un doigt sur sa propre joue, pour lui signifier clairement de quoi il parle.  
Le balafré le regarde, le brûlé regarde de Balafré, savoir si il doit répondre.  
-Arrête de parler, avance!  
Alors il viens se placer derrière lui et le pousse un coup avec le manche de son arme.  
Sans le quitter des yeux, Slit passe devant l'autre garde avec un rictus moqueur (et un petit rire tout en soufflements imperceptible), comme pour parachever celui que la guerre lui à déjà dessiné. L'autre le regarde et baisse les yeux lorsqu'il passe à sa hauteur. Mais pas Slit. Parce que ça l'amuse. Il _sait_ d'où "ça" viens. Et ça lui fais pas peur.  
Le balafré est derrière lui, et lui ordonne d'ouvrir la porte. Slit y dépose les mains.  
-Oh, parle direct, regarde pas dans les yeux. lui conseille le garde derrière lui.  
Et alors qu'il s'apprête à pousser sur les battants de toutes ses épaules et de tout ses bras, il entend un dernier:  
-Ah, et oublie pas de **baisser la tête**.

Les portes s'ouvrent dans un grand bruit métallique, et sous le frottement du métal contre la poussière et le sable, Slit fais son entrée.


	2. Chapter 2

Le mouvement de la porte déplace l'air dans l'habitacle, soulevant quelques grains de poussière. La pièce est de forme circulaire, à l'exception du mur bordant le côté gauche de la porte dans l'encadrement de la quelle Slit se tiens toujours. Les murs sont du même rouge brique que le reste de la citadelle. L'endroit est emplis de toutes sortes d'objet métalliques. Des morceaux de carrosserie, des simulacres de meubles, des surfaces de métal, des chaînes, des vis, des écrous, des crochets, des tapis au sol, etc... tant que Slit, faisant quelques pas dans la pièce ne vois pas par dessus son côté droit, là où la pièce s'étend et où il perçoit du mouvement. Sa vue est obstruée par plusieurs tables de fortunes sur les quelles sont empilés des objets métalliques rouillés parmi lesquels on perçois des éléments dorés ou chromés.  
"Chrome..."  
Slit s'y attarde un instant. D'où peux bien provenir un tel trésors ?  
Il remarque également que ce foutoir se tiens sur une partie de la pièce sur-élevée. Il continue à avancer, et arrive au bout de cette obstruction visuelle. Il regarde d'abord au sol, quelques marches, le tissus d'un tapis, et une paire de bottes noires, sales.  
Il y arrête son regard, se rappelant les conseils du grand gars balafré. Les portes derrière lui se referment.  
Même si, quelques minutes auparavant Slit avait ris de la peur des deux gardes et c'était dit n'avoir pas peur de ce qu'un malade pourrait lui faire; il devait bien avouer que le silence qui régnais depuis son entrée, à part un étrange bruit de sucions et de légers gémissements dans une respirations agitée, ne le rassurait pas.  
Il garde donc les yeux baissés, au bas des marches, sentant la chaleur du soleil qui filtre en un trait fin par l'une de meurtrières sur son visage. Les marches également sont baignées dans la lumière. Mais elle se dissipe petit à petit à mesure qu'elle approche du corps assis dans un fauteuil de velours, usé jusqu'au tissage, qui du temps de son apogée devait être d'un bleu turquoise, quelque chose comme ça... mais il n'en restait plus que des vestiges entre chaque marre de beige où le tissu a été malmené par le temps et les frottements.  
Slit se tenais silencieux au milieu de la pièce, toujours empressé, il décide donc de presser un peu les choses et se racle la gorge dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention sur lui.  
Un clair "Hmh" résonne dans la pièce, mais pas de réaction. Toujours ces pieds statiques, relâchés entre ceux du siège de bois. Et ce bruit dérangeant. La curiosité et l'impatience de Slit lui font lever les yeux petit à petit et son regard tombe sur les genoux de son hôte, son aine nue et scarifiée, ses abdos et enfin, son torse, creusé par une scarification en croix du bas de son sternum à sa gorge et sur la longueur de ses pectoraux formant ainsi un angle droit entouré par un cercle parfait. Son corps semble tourné vers la gauche, tendu...  
Regardant ses propres pieds Slit commence;  
-Jig... Jig il, ehm, y a eu...  
Un vacarme métallique le coupe net et lui fais lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Et alors qu'un des ses pied s'était décroché du sol pour frapper un genre de guéridon anorexique en métal, il n'avait pas daigné le regarder, toujours plongé dans sa sombre activité. Alors que le meuble finissait de répandre son contenus sur le sol Slit parviens enfin à identifier la source de ce son mystérieux.  
Le dit Bullet, négligemment posé sur son siège, une jeune mère assise à ses côtés, avait au bout des lèvres l'unique sein de celle-ci. Une agglutination de lait maternel au coin de la bouche, quelque chose laissait croire à Slit qu'il ne faisait pas que boire.  
Les effets du lait maternel sur les corps malades des Warboys n'étaient plus à prouver. On en avais déjà vus de très malades revenir sur un champs de bataille quelques semaines seulement après une cure au lait de maman, plus fort qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais étés en quittant le sein de leur génitrice. Par ailleurs, leur nourriture en contenais une partie, raison pour la quelle l'armée d'Immortan est si efficace.  
Alors qu'un homme possède une mère uniquement pour lui signifiais que, soit il était extrêmement malade, soit il était extrêmement important. Slit n'avais jamais vraiment crus à toutes ces rumeurs sur les anciens qu'il pensait exagérées par tout ces médiocres qui les idéalisaient. Mais maintenant, il commençait à y croire. La jalousie et l'envie lui montant à la tête. Evidemment tout Warboy un tant sois peu sain désirait cette ressource autant que l'eau. Beaucoup de substitues de drogue tournaient dans la citadelle. Mais n'importe quel junkie abandonnerais la plus pure des drogues pour une seule goutte de lait de maman. Sans exception. Parce que c'était la chose la plus dopante que vous trouveriez dans ces terres dévastées. Amusant quand on y pense, que la chose qui vous permette le mieux de faire la guerre, sois votre mère.

D'un geste de la main Bullet le tire ses pensées et lui signifie de poursuivre, clairement cette fois-ci. Du défis dans la voix, Slit s'explique.  
-Jig t'veux en place, des étrangers sont v'nus.  
L'ancien quitte lentement la source du précieux liquide, et se tourne vers Slit, le regard fixé sur ses lèvres. La mère disparaît entre des tentures derrière le fauteuil. Leurs regard se croisent alors qu'elle en jette un dernier avant de disparaître; Bullet se relève. Slit le regarde à nouveau et réalise que déjà il se trouve à quelques pas de lui; malgré lui il fais un pas en arrière . Ce qu'il regrette immédiatement alors que l'autre se retrouve à sa hauteur avec seulement quelques centimètres d'air et de poussière pour séparer leur épiderme respective. La tête tournée vers lui, il est plus grand et le fixe de haut, il le jauge. Slit avait détourné le regard et fixait maintenant le vide. Son coeur battait vite et ses yeux trahissaient son manque de confiance en lui, une colère et un dégoût envers lui-même qui en découlèrent.

Mais avec un type non seulement plus grand mais aussi bourré de vitamines, Slit et ses carences n'avaient aucune chance. Alors bien que se sentant rabaissé et humilié il ne croise pas son regard. Prenant un air détaché autant qu'il peut, il déglutis le sang qui s'accumule sans cesse dans sa bouche.

Bullet lève une main et la porte à son visage pour y essuyer du doigt une goutte de lait perlant sur ses lèvres. Regardant le liquide un instant, il attrape le visage de Slit de cette même main et le tourne vers lui, arrachant une exclamation de douleur à Slit alors que le pouce de son assaillant s'enfonce dans l'une des agrafes de sa joue droite. Par réflexe il attrape l'avant bras de l'ancien sans essayer de se défaire, de peur de le provoquer outre mesure, mais plante son regard dans le sien. Sa respiration et forte.  
L'ancien souris, essuie la goutte de lait de maman sur la lèvre de Slit et le lâche.  
-Ok, viens.  
Le lait se mêle au sang dans la bouche de Slit, et déjà il se sent purgé.

Une explosion retentis, et le bruit des tambours de guerre du char de Coma-Doof retentissent. On entend les Warboys crier.  
L'ancien pars en trombe et se jette dans un conduit creusé dans le mur derrière Slit, qui l'imite. Les deux glissent sur une surface terreuse et atterrissent dans une pièce emplis d'armes en tout genre, des fusils principalement, et de munitions. Ainsi que quelques explosifs, des casques, toutes sortes de choses.

"C'là qu'Immortan garde tout?" qu'il se demande. Mais non. Ce n'est que l'armurerie indépendante de Bullet. Sa réserve personnelle à portée de main.  
Le sus-cité se saisit d'un fusil, l'inspecte rapidement et le jette à Slit qui, surpris, parviens tout de même à le rattraper sans le faire tomber. Il saisit également quelques bandes à maillon pleines nonchalamment, comme si il choisissais quoi porter aujourd'hui, qu'il jette à Slit qui s'empresse de les enfiler par les épaules. Enfin il glisse quelques autres balles dans l'une des multiples poches de son pantalon, arme deux autres fusils qu'il enfile, se mets face à un trou béants d'ou partent des tyroliennes, attrape une paire de goggles en cuir juste au dessus qu'il enfile en jetant un regard à Slit, toujours en train d'arranger son armada, et saute.  
La tyrolienne se décroche et l'emporte au bas, l'ombre de Slit au dessus de lui. Il atterris au sol en pliant les genoux et cours vers la sortie qui s'offre à lui juste en face. La lumière l'inonde et il dérape jusqu'au bord de la falaise, Slit le rejoins et tout deux comprennent la tournure des évènements.  
20 véhicules alignés se dirigent vers la citadelle; les étrangers avaient décidé d'attaquer. Imbéciles. Bullet abandonne un des fusils au sol et se mets en position sur le muret aux côtés d'autres Warboys alors que Slit le rejoins en courant.  
L'oeil dans la lunette se son fusil, il prend une dernière inspiration. Tout les hommes autour de lui ont quitté leur propre viseurs et le regardent. Le silence. La détonation de son tir résonne, la balle fuse et se loge dans la roue du véhicule le plus avant. Le quatre roues dérape et pars en tonneaux, faisant voler autour de lui une traînée de sable et deux corps.  
Les cris et acclamations des Warboys fusent, même ceux qui n'ont rien compris, se réjouissent. Bullet se retourne vers Slit, plutôt stupéfait, les voitures doivent être à au moins 3 ou 4 kilomètres d'eux, sans parler du faite qu'elles doivent avancer à une vitesse folle. Slit commence à croire en les "rumeurs" sur les anciens.  
-Charge! gueule Bullet à Slit.  
Slit s'exécute dans un grognement qui lui sert d'acquiescement, oubliant son opiniâtreté habituelle. Il ne s'agissait plus de savoir qui à la plus grande mais bien de défendre l'endroit, donc plus le moment pour les gamineries. Alors il se mets à genoux près de lui. Les autres Warboys se remettent l'oeil au viseur et Bullet pareil. Il tire les balles unes à unes, en un rythme soutenu. Chaucne de ses balles ne créée pas le même effet que la première, mais c'est un stratagème. Certaines sont tirées pour tester les carosseries, trouver les failles, en quoi sont fais les pare-brise (si il y en à). Ainsi il lui faut quatre balles tirées successivement au même point pour entamer un trou dans le pare-brise d'une Dodge Charger. Mais le but n'étant pas de le percer, simplement de faire flipper le conducteur, qui vire à gauche et manque de rentrer dans un deux roues monté main avec deux passagers.  
-'Chier. crache Bullet.

Cependant, à mesure que les balles fusent, que les corps tombent un à un, les warboys se mettent en route, certains véhicules sont déjà sur le départ et Slit s'inquiète de savoir si il vas devoir rester ici. Au poste des tireurs. Pas qu'il sois obligé, mais la situation à changé dans une mesure où Slit est en quelque sorte devenu nécessaire à l'ancien qui l'a pris comme larbin.  
Entre temps leurs assaillants ont été rejoins par 20 véhicules de plus, mais abattus comme du bétail ils font demi-tour et seront, de ce faite, poursuivis par les Warboys. Ils vont partir sans lui, Nux n'hésiterais pas, il se prendra un autre Lancier pour cette poursuite-là, normal. Mais putain que ça le ferrais chier. Il s'impatiente et deviens agité, tend le coup, regarde le tireur, les véhicules, il trépigne. Le poids dans ses tripes de se lève lorsque Bullet laisse tomer son fusil et se relève, le tirant derrière lui en direction d'une autre embouchure dont ils dévalent les escaliers.  
Slit se retrouve dans un endroit connu, le grand hall par le quel il vas pouvoir repartir. Bullet l'abandonne et le pousse en direction des tyroliennes, il ne lui en faut pas plus pour en saisir une et rejoindre les autres Lanciers et Conducteurs en position. Il cherche la Deuce de Nux du regard. Cours parmi les véhicules, et finis par la repérer, enchaînée et prête à être descendue. Il force l'allure, cous tant bien que mal, bouscule d'autres de ses frères au passage, piétine le capot d'une Dodge Challender (ou ce qu'il en reste) dont le conducteur lui hurle dessus, et se jette dans le vide à la suite de la voiture.  
La distance entre la voiture et Slit est suffisamment haute pour lui offrir une chute qui lui remonte un peu l'estomac, mais pas assez pour lui faire sauter les poignets, coudes et genoux lorsqu'il atterri dessus. Le bruit de son corps contre le toit de la Deuce surprend Nux, qui lève la tête vivement.  
-Partait sans moi? accuse Slit  
-J'mais ! lui répond Nux, le sourire aux lèvres, Savais q'tu r'viendrais à temps. Et Je avais raisons!  
-Te tuerais un jour.  
Slit souris, et quitte le toit pour rejoindre sa place de lancier. La voiture glisse dans le vide et atteins le sol. D'autres Véhicules les entourent, filent droit, les moteurs se renvoient l'écho de leur rugissement avec la roche de la citadelle. Nux pars en trombe et Slit s'agrippe à la Deuce, le corps courbé, il lâche un hurlement d'enthousiasme rejoins par d'autres Warboys. Slalomant entre les véhicules des uns et des autres, les conducteurs quittent les murs de la citadelle. Ils se déversent dans le désert tel un flot incoercible.  
Le Doof Wagon parmi eux crache son lot de tambours et de guitare attisant l'excitation des hommes. Chacun donne du moteur mais Nux plus que les autres. Il se lance dans un défis de vitesse avec un autre conducteur. Les deux se testent, donnent des coups de volant, encouragés par les cris et acclamations de leurs frères. De vrais clowns.  
Leur jeu ne faisant que commencer lorsqu'ils rattrapent les fuyards. Alors les coups commencent à partir; les lanciers font exploser les véhicules, arrachant des tonnerres de hurlements aux Warboys. Leur excitation est palpable.  
Une fois de plus Slit gueule plus fort que les autres, les entraînant dans sa frénésie. Il grimpe à la rencontre de Nux par le toit ouvrant.  
-C'ui là ! ordonne-t-il en pointant un genre de mini monster truck sur leur droite.  
-L'gros?!  
-Ahein. acquiesce Slit, réjouis. L'gros.  
-'K... souffle un Nux résigné qui s'exécute.  
Le véhicule est au moins deux fois plus gros que le leur, un lance-flamme doublé d'une mitraillette sur le dessus, impossible de s'en approcher de trop près à cause des piques qui en ressortent. Mais si Slit le sent...  
Nux jette un coup d'oeil dans son rétro et braque à droite en pilant un gros coup pour repasser derrière le véhicule. Slit, le talon appuyé contre le cul de la Deuce manque de basculer en avant, mais avait évidemment prévus le freinage brusque de son pilote, alors il force sur les jambes pour rester en place. Alors qu'il s'approchent de leur cible il s'est de nouveau habitué à la vitesse de leur véhicule et reprend position pour se saisir d'une lance.  
-Slit!  
-J'ai ! Il s'arme,  
Arrivé à hauteur du tireur, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire quand son regard croise le sien. Trop occupé à tirer sur quelqu'un d'autre celui-ci n'a remarqué leur arrivée que trop tard. C'est son air paniqué qu'à l'air de dire "Merde!" qui le fais marrer et donne l'impression qu'il dit "Eh ouais, connard, tu nous à pas vus venir et maintenant t'est baisé hah!". Bien qu'il entreprenne de faire pivoter sa tourelle en pesant dessus de tout son poid, laissant une traînée de flammes en arc de cercle sur sa trajectoire, Il est déjà trop tard. Slit, le bras déjà armé, inspire un grand coup et tire. Il pivote légèrement, laisse son bras suivre son mouvement et une fois tendu, fais glisser la lance au bout de ses doigts tendus. Nux vire a droite, laissant Slit se rattraper à la barre devant lui, et la tourelle explose. La détonation semble se propager le long du réservoir puisqu'une seconde détonation dans le véhicule fais sauter la partie arrière de celui-ci.  
En feu, le véhicule dérive sur la gauche et en emporte un autre avec lui avant de chavirer complètement et de partir en tonneaux.  
Certes ce coup de maître est essentiellement dut à un coup de chance (combien de chances y avait-il de provoquer un retour de flamme du lance flamme, vraiment?) mais cela allait-il empêcher Slit de parader, bras ouvert, avec Nux lâchant des bouffées de feux par ses pots d'échappements en gueulant ?  
Non.  
Clairement pas.  
Vraiment!  
Un sourire encore plus grand, si c'est possible, sur le visage il est debout bras et jambes tendues, à moitié sur le toit de la Deuce et tapant de la main dessus histoire de faire plus de bruit.  
Un Warboy gueule son nom, et c'est un tonnerre de cris qui résonnent. Au même moment une Honda GL, les pots d'échappement à deux mètres de haut et le moteur qui en fais sortir des bourrasques, passe à côté deux et reste au niveau de Slit. Le conducteur le regarde derrière une habituelle paire de goggles, un morceau de tissu devant le visage en guise de protection contre le sable et la poussière. Nux sors la tête par la fenêtre.

-T'veux quoi?! lui jette Slit, toujours un bras levé, s'abaissant maintenant, l'autre arnaché à une des barres devant lui.

Et d'un coup de roue rondement mené le conducteur de la GL lui fais sauter une vague de sable à la gueule. Slit jette un bras devant son visage, un peu trop tard, mais quand même, il s'abaisse.  
Nux éclate de rire et reprend le volant des deux mains. Tout les autres Warboys qui l'acclamaient précédemment sont également pris d'un fous rire.  
Le seul à ne pas rire est Slit, qui se redresse et secoue la tête pour s'épouiller. Le regarde empli de rage il saisit une lance et menace de la lancer sur le merdeux qui à osé lui faire ça. Il entreprend de lui faire payer sans attendre alors qu'entre deux rires Nux tente de le calmer.

-Slit non, tu... hahaaha!

Le concerné jette rapidement un regard à son Conducteur et reviens au motard. Toujours la lance en main il entreprend de lui demander qui il est, mais le motard lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied (si tant est que cette expression ait encore un sens à leur époque) et découvre son visage révélant des lèvres traversées de noir, comme la plus part des Warboys. Enfin il relève ses lunettes de cuir, Slit reconnais instantanément les tatouages faciaux du motard. Les yeux maquillés de noir comme tout les autres, mais l'oeil droit barré d'un trait noir mourant sur sa pommette et d'un second trait naissant dans celui-ci pour mourir sur son autre pommette après avoir gravis la pente de son arrête nasale.  
C'est Bullet. Sur la route. Putain. Et il lui souris, content de son coup sans doutes.  
Slit, pris au dépourvus, fais mine de baisser le bras et Bullet remet en place ses lunettes et son foulard avant de décarrer en trombes.

Il les dépasses et pars en direction des véhicules restants.  
Les autres Warboys ayant vus le visage de l'ancien ne s'en sentent que plus remontés et déterminés à faire leurs preuves, alors tous écrasent l'accélérateur et le convois prend de vitesse les fuyards.  
Certains Warboys se glissent dans les véhicules ennemis, assomment leurs occupants et prennent le volant, de quoi ramener un peu de mécanique et de chaire à la citadelle. D'autres se sont arrêtés bien avant pour ramasser les carcasses des voitures et de leurs occupants. Des charognards.

-TERRE BUZZARDS ! gueule un type bien avant et haut perché.  
-Merde! D'jà? marmonne Nux.  
-S'en fou! Fonce!  
-Slit, non! N'a pas l'droit!

Le Lancier entreprend de venir attraper son conducteur à la gorge et Nux le prend de court en fermant le toit, lâchant un soupir. L'habitude. Il l'entend frapper du poing contre la vitre.

-Nux! Nuuux ! 'lé ouvre ! OUVRE!

Mais Nux reste impassible. Slit sent la colère monter en lui alors que son coéquipier l'ignore. Il lâche un habituel grognement, sachant qu'une fois rentré il lui sautera à la gorge, et se laisse glisser à l'arrière. Il entreprend de cogner à la vitre arrière cette fois.  
Nux ralentis déjà malgré les coups de Slit, comme beaucoup de véhicules. Il ne reste qu'une vingtaine de véhicules chez l'autre camps dont les Buzzards viendront définitivement à bout. Ils sont déjà perdus alors à quoi bon ? Parce que ce qui rentre en territoire Buzzard EST aux Buzzards. Point à la ligne. Pas de digression.  
Car du peu de lois étant encore en place dans ce monde l'une interdisait à quiconque d'entrer librement en Territoire Buzzard.  
Ces pilotes endurcis, survivant de si peu qu'on pourrait prendre les habitant de la citadelle pour des enfants gâtés, ne laissaient jamais de survivants. Jamais. Ils n'en avaient pas besoins. Peut-être à part les femmes et les enfants.  
Le désert de ce côté-ci était le leurs et seul eux savaient où étaient chacun de leurs pièges. Impossible pour quiconque n'était pas des leurs de le traverser sans mourir dans l'un d'eux où sous les coups des Buzzards eux-mêmes. Alors inutile de s'y aventurer pour des Road Warriors, bien qu'utiles et d'une certaine valeur...

Cependant la Honda GL Noire de Bullet filait avant sans avoir l'air de ralentir. De quoi agiter encore plus Slit, que Nux tente de calmer d'un coup de frein qui l'envoie se cogner contre la vitre arrière. Lui arrachant un cris. C'était une mauvaise idée.

-NUX! T'MORT!  
-Encore? demande le concerné d'une voix moqueuse.  
-RAAAAH!

Et Nux de sourire un peu et de pouffer. Il adore faire entrer Slit dans des rages pareilles même si, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne le tuera pas, il essayeras. Il s'est déjà retrouvé avec des côtes cassées ou une arcade. Les cicatrices sur ses pommettes en témoignent et les phalanges de Slit s'en souviennent.  
Toujours insensible aux menaces de Slit, Nux braque et fais demi-tour parmi les derniers Warboys, à la limite acceptable en terrain Buzzards. Il refuse de trop pousser sa chance ou de risquer un conflit ouvert. Immortan Joe ne le pardonnerais jamais. Il ne pardonnerais jamais qu'un de ses Warboys trahisse ses ordres et il lui serait alors impossible d'entrer au Walhalla, à tout jamais.  
Mais histoire de faire plaisir à Slit, il à quand-même poussé le vice au maximum, mais il est vraiment temps de rentrer pour eux maintenant.

Et la GL s'éloigne toujours. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'y passe Slit, retourné et quelque peu calmé, entend des coups de feu au loin et vois monter une masse de poussière.  
-Buzzards? se demande-t-il... ou Bullet?

Cela étant, il est tout de même parvenus à se calmer. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, il se tiens droit à l'arrière de la Deuce, regardant la Citadelle approcher à l'horizon. La température devient plus douce, elle annonce le froid mordant de la nuit caractéristique des déserts. Comme si le monde avait été fais de tel sorte que, chaque chose aies son pendant extrême.  
Le soleil décline à l'horizon et beigne le convois dans une lumière orangée. Certains Warboys continuent de chahuter, sautant d'un véhicule à l'autre, d'autres se laissent porter, les pieds dans le vide, allongés. La fatigue caractéristique succédant à une forte montée d'adrénaline ayant atteint la plus part d'entre eux.  
Nux avait une main sur le volant, l'autre soutenant sa tête, son coude appuyé sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre conducteur. Il rêvassait, appréciait l'air contre sa peau. Le calme après la tempête.  
Slit se demandais qui il ne reverrait plus après aujourd'hui.  
Il sourit. Le tireur du mini Truck. Ca c'est sûr.

Il s'allonge sur le toit de la Deuce, visage tournée vers le ciel, tête sur le pare-brise. Le moteur de la GL résonne près de son oreille tuméfiée, et le dépasse, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

.

.

.

.

 _Deuxième chapitre, youpi._  
 _Pas grand chose à dire. J'ai l'impression que tout ça est très court... Mais étant donné que j'écrit en grosses sessions, bah, si j'ai toujours pas finis quand je dois aller me pieuter... bah... tant pis... J'arrive pas à reprendre clairement le cours de mes pensées et puis, si je poste pas tout de suite je sent que je le ferrais jamais alors, soyons fous ! Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes, tout ça, hein, mais bon, voilà, je vais vous avouer un petit secret : Je connais pas mes conjugaisons. Heh. Les ais jamais apprises... marrant pour quelqu'un qui à fais une L ? Je ne sait pas..._


	3. Chapter 3

Le silence lourd du monde post-apocalypse s'installe. On entend plus que les derniers moteurs s'éteindre, les chaînes qui hissent les bolides en hauteur en cliquetant et les pas effacés des Warboys dans le sable. On en vois sauter lascivement au bas des voitures, d'autres restent dessus, se laissent porter en même temps qu'elles vers les hauteurs. Doof était avachis, la guitare sur les genoux, somnolant. Enfin à ce qu'il semblait... difficile de dire, avec son masque sur la gueule, si il dormais... même sans d'ailleurs.  
Les Warpups, eux, étaient toujours agglutinés sur les hauteurs et n'avaient pas bougé, ou presque, après le départ de leurs grands-frères. Certains c'étaient dégotés des jumelles Dieu sait comment, et ils s'étaient battus les uns les autres pour avoir une vue légèrement moins médiocre sur ce qui se passait à l'horizon. Combats dont le jeu n'en valait clairement pas la chandelle. M'enfin, un rien amuse les gosses et puis, si ça pouvait les occuper après tout.  
Et c'était pareils pour les grands. Tous n'étaient pas rentrés immédiatement après le raid mais étaient restés à distance de la Citadelle. S'amusant à se chasser les uns les autres, faire des drift dans le sable, au loin. Faisant jaillir de petits faisceaux lumineux avec leurs phares entre la poussière et la nuit, comme de fuguasses lucioles dans l'immensité sombre. On avait entendu raisonner leurs cris et leurs moteurs encore un peu avant que les derniers véhicules ne rentrent de chasse.

Le vent souffle quelques grains de sables sur le ventre de Slit, toujours allongé sur le toit de la Deuce, endormi.  
Nux pose la tête sur ses mains appuyées sur le volant de la Deuce et regarde le crâne rasé de Slit, toujours posé contre le pare-brise. Il libère une de ses mains du poid de sa tête et l'approche du plexi. Le visage tracé d'innocence, comme habituellement, il tapote la vitre du bout du doigt.  
-Slit... il chuchote.  
-Mhhhrm... marmonne l'autre.  
-Slit ! un peu plus fort. N'est arrivés...  
-D'gage! crache l'autre, encore dans son sommeil.  
Nux souffle un coup et ouvre alors lentement la portière pour ne pas réveiller le courroux de son Lancier et place un pied au dehors de la Deuce. Il jette un coup d'oeil à deux Warboys encore flanqués dans leur Buick GSX repeinte de noir et montée sur un châssis bien trop haut pour elle, portée par des roues bien trop grosses... mais qui avait quand-même de la gueule. Et il est soudain pris d'une mauvaise idée.  
Les mecs le regardent, il à l'oeil fin et la bouche railleuse d'un enfant qui s'apprête à faire une bêtise. Il les regardes et ils commencent à rire lorsqu'ils comprennent. Nux approche sa main du côté gauche de son volant... hésitant. Mais Nux aimait définitivement vivre dangereusement. Alors il appuie sur le klaxon de la Deuce, avant de décarrer aussi rapidement qu'il peux.  
Slit se relève en sursaut. Il ne lui faut pas une demi seconde pour comprendre ce qui se passe, d'où ça vient, que c'est encore ce petit connard de Nux. Le bruit du klaxon résonne encore dans l'antre lorsqu'il se tourne vers son Pilote.  
-NUX! qu'il gueule.  
L'interpellé avait malheureusement à peine eu le temps de s'extirper le l'habitacle que Slit était déjà debout dans son sursaut. Dans son élan il se jette au bas de la voiture et alors que Nux était à quelques pas seulement de la Deuce il lui était tombé dessus.  
De tout son poids et sans ménagement pour son corps malade il l'avait plaqué au sol. Par chance, Nux allait pouvoir conserver le reste de ses dents puisqu'il avait eu le réflexe de mettre ses bras devant son visage pour amortir sa chute.  
-Nuuu, 'tend! se défendais Nux  
-Quoi ?! D'ja dit quj'allais t'tuer ! T'continus !  
A moitié hilare et à moitié énervé Nux se débattait. Slit l'avait retourné pour pouvoir plonger ses poings dans son joli visage et Nux faisait glisser les mains de Slit de ses bras, ses épaules, alors qu'il tentais de l'agripper. Jouant du plat des pieds sur le torse de Slit, il poussait dessus pour s'en éloigner en glissant sur le sol poudreux, s'éraflant le dos au passage.  
Mais Slit attrape l'un d'eux et la botte glisse de son pied lorsque Nux ramène sa jambe en arrière, le laissant nus.  
Se débarrassant de l'objet énergiquement Slit attrape la cheville que recouvrait la botte et tire Nux au plus proche de lui, collant de dos de celui-ci sur ses jambes. Le Warboy au rictus se retrouve donc à genoux entre les deux jambes ouvertes de Nux. Le bas du dos de Nux étant sur le dessus de ses propres cuisses Slit se retrouve donc en position de force avec Nux enserrant ses flancs de ses cuisses dans l'espoir de lui faire mal en appuyant sur ses obliques. Malheureusement pour lui la musculature de Slit empêchait que ce genre de pression n'affecte ses organes avec la force qu'il déployait. Nux place alors ses avant bras devant son visage par réflexe. Bon réflexe. Parce que Slit n'attend pas qu'il reprenne le cours de son souffle saccadé par l'effort pour lui en coller une.  
Pourquoi Nux s'amusait à se foutre dans la merde comme ça ? En vérité, c'était un jeu général entre tout les Warboys. S'asticoter, se foutre les uns des autres, ça rapprochais. Et vus qu'ils étaient tous frères, ça créait des liens, malgré tout. D'ailleurs les deux Warboys de la Bruick sortent de leurs voiture et les regardent en se marrant, pendus aux portières.  
-Nux! interpelle l'un  
-Quoi ?  
-'trappe du sable s'march'ras mieux ! Haahahaha  
Et les deux de se taper dans la main au dessus de la Buick et de se marrer avec Nux, toujours au sol, avec quand-même le blanc de ses dents barré du rouge de son sang, résultat d'un coup que Slit avait réussis à lui placer en pleine mâchoire.  
-Slit! gueule l'un  
-Mediocre ! l'emboîte l'autre.  
Et tous rient. Sauf le concerné, qui abandonne un instant sa victime pour se tourner vers les deux Warboys au rire sardonique. Les dents serrées, le regard haineux.  
Nux laisse retomber ses bras au sol, la respiration haletante, encore un peu secoué de petits rires. Il tente de reprendre son souffle, toujours les jambes solidement arnachées à la taille de Slit qui garde les poings levés malgré tout.  
-Quoi? adresse l'un des deux gars de la Bruick à Slit, l'air de montrer qu'il est pas impressionné par son regard de gamin colérique. Si s'comme ça qu'tu prévois d'entrer au Valhalla, t'encore loin !

Un silence suis, alors que la voix du Warboy mourrait lentement dans l'echo du "garage". Personne n'avait bougé, la scène c'était figée et Slit le fixais toujours. Nux avait relâché les flancs de Slit et s'était écarté, toujours au sol. L'autre Warboy le regardais d'un air narquois. Une fois de plus Slit installais une ambiance qui veut dire "Si tu bouge t'est mort".  
Nux soupir et, du pied, tape négligemment Slit.  
-'lé Slit...

Slit ne supportait pas qu'on l'appelle "médiocre", point à la ligne. Surtout pas des types qu'il ne connaissait quasiment pas. Il aurait pus prendre ça comme ça venait. Il arrivait souvent aux Warboys d'en rire, d'exagérer un petit échec pour le bien d'un humour adynaton. Mais aujourd'hui il s'était véritablement illustré, et cet enfoiré de Bullet avait tout foutu en l'air, l'avais rabaissé. Lui aussi allait payer, en temps et en heure, qu'il se disait.  
Bref, l'affront était encore trop frais pour être lavé, et encore plus pour être raillé.  
Slit laisse Nux au sol et se relève. Tout peut se finir maintenant, les deux autres n'ont qu'à partir. Ils ont conscience d'avoir froissé l'un des leurs. Le respect mutuel qui s'impose entre tous dans la fraternité les pousserait à partir. Laisser couler la chose et le temps laver l'affront.  
Oui mais voilà. Il est arrivé plusieurs fois à Slit de ne pas se montrer très courtois avec ses frères... et il est possible que ces deux là n'aient pas très bien pris certaines de ses paroles ou actions. Même si il est apprécié pour ce son de la moquerie (et un peu du spectacle aussi; parce que Dieu sait qu'il est vivant au combat), son humour n'est pas vraiment du goût de tout le monde.  
Les deux Warboys, un pilote et un de ses Lanciers sans doutes vus la taille de leur véhicule, se relèvent à leur tour. Ils se laissent définitivement tomber de leur véhicule.  
Nux avait soupiré mais était resté debout, à distance, alors que Slit avait commencé à avancer vers les deux Warboys. Traversant l'espace vide de véhicules entre eux.  
Les autres bolides garés dans l'espace empêchaient de voir parfaitement les deux hommes descendus au bas de la voiture. Mais ils semblaient s'être détournés de Slit et avaient entrepris de se diriger dans la direction opposée. Cependant il y avait toujours du mouvement au niveau de la Buick.  
Derrière lui, Slit entendis Nux appeler son nom, mais toujours le regard noir et décidé à en découdre il s'était enfoncé dans le labyrinthe de métal et de cambouis du "garage".  
Les propriétaires du la Buick GSX semblaient avoir offert une alternative sans heurt à leur altercation, mais Slit était toujours prêt à en découdre. Les poings et dents serrés il continue à avancer parmi les véhicules, sans prendre garde à chaque croisement qu'aucun des deux Warboy ne l'attend au tournant. Grand mal lui fasse parce qu'il a à peine le temps de discerner un bruit sur sa droite qu'une main lui empoigne la mâchoire et lui colle la tête contre la portière de la Buick avec toute la violence d'un coup de poing.  
Slit ne lâche pas un son, mais le bruit de sa tempe contre le métal alerte Nux.

-Slit?!

Un peu sonné, les yeux pas en face des trous, il entend Nux l'appeler. Mais le pouce enfoncé dans sa joue droite lui fais beaucoup trop mal pour qu'il puisse articuler.  
Il relève la tête et un front se colle contre le siens, toujours le visage entre les doigt de son assaillants il plisse les yeux.  
-Qu'est ce tu fous ? T'nervé ? T'chrche à m'rire ?  
-Slit! c'est Nux, au loin.  
-T'vas bien, dis lui. lui ordonne son geôlier en relâchant un peu sa main pour lui permettre d'articuler.  
-Bu... ? commence Slit avant de comprendre, dans le regard qu'on lui rendais, qu'il devait s'exécuter. Vai'bien, Nux! qu'il lâche, toujours contre la voiture, le coup tendu dans la direction de son Conducteur.  
-Sûr ?  
Sûr ? Il en savait trop rien. Aux prises avec Bullet, rien n'étais sûr. Dans le but de discerner une réponse à cette question sur le visage de Bullet, Slit lui jette un fugace regard avant de répondre, pas plus éclairé.  
-Ahein, sûr! bien qu'il ne le sois aucunement.  
-K...

Attendant que les bruits de pas de Nux se soient suffisamment éloignés, l'oreille tendue, le visage incliné dans sa direction, Bullet avait décollé son front de celui de Slit. Il s'en retourne vers lui,qui le fixait. Il relève la tête lentement.  
Il avait lâché le visage de Slit pour lui permettre de donner une réponse satisfaisante à Nux, mais avait conservé sa main sur le cou blanc et dur de son interlocuteur. Il le regarde un instant. Puis le saisi de nouveau à pleine main, arrachant à Slit une légère exclamation de douleur.  
Alors qu'il allait s'exprimer de nouveau, Bullet se trouve coupé dans son élan par le gémissement de Slit. Il s'arrête et le regarde, sceptique. Il fais glisser son pouce sur la cicatrice de Slit. Depuis la commissure de ses fines lèvres d'où il sent s'échapper une légère chaleur, il parcours lentement le tracé de chair que dessine la boursouflure. Il passe sur la rangée de dents, le regard fixé sur son doigt, celui de Slit sur lui, plutôt inquiet et dubitatif. Il passe sur le noeud grossier que forme la cicatrice, juste avant d'entamer la pommette de Slit, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement, tant bien que mal contenu en un souffle.  
Il fais rouler la boule qu'il sent sous son doigt, joue avec, le regard posé sur le visage de Slit qui se retiens avec difficulté d'essayer de se défaire. Il lève une main gauche pour attraper le poignet de Bullet, mais à peine la lève-t-il qu'il la laisse retomber contre la portière avec force. Mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable. Il ferme les yeux et tente de faire abstraction, mais son souffle fort trahis sa douleur, tout comme son visage.  
Terminant de se délecter de la peine du Warboy, l'ancien relâche sa prise sur la mâchoire de Slit, gardant tout de même son pouce sur l'excroissance l'espace d'un instant, il y appose son indexe et son majeure droit à la place. Son autre main toujours sur le côté gauche du visage de Slit il pose deux doigts contre ses lèvres.  
-Ouvre. lui ordonne Bullet, le regard maintenant concentré sur son entreprise.  
Slit le regarde, plus perplexe que jamais. Pourquoi faire ? Il recule un peu la tête, mais pas très loin. Putain de bagnole.  
-Ouvre! le brusque l'ancien.

Alors Slit s'exécute, il baisse le regard, gêné (qui ne le serait pas?) et désorienté. Bullet glisse ses deux doigts dans la chaleur humide de la bouche de Slit. Sentant son souffle brûlant contre ses phalanges, il colle ses doigts contre l'intérieur de sa joue. Calant son pouce gauche à moitié à l'intérieur, il tire sur la commissure de ses lèvres pour pouvoir manoeuvrer ses doigts plus facilement à l'intérieur. Forçant Slit à ouvrir un peu plus la bouche, il les fais glisser lentement pour retrouver la boule qu'il avait sentie. Alors qu'il passe dessus, Slit, bouche ouverte, est incapable de retenir son cris derrière ses lèvres, l'étouffer avant qu'il ne sorte de sa gorge. Son gémissement se fait clairement entendre et décroche un demi-sourire à Bullet, qui le regarde de façon dérangeante, furtivement.

-'Rrête de bouger.  
En effet Slit ne cessais, par réflexe, d'essayer de se dégager sous le coup de la douleur.  
Enfin Bullet glisse lentement ses doigts en dehors de la bouche de Slit, les laissant glisser entre ses lèvres. La langue de Slit, plaquée depuis trop longtemps à plat dans sa bouche se relève légèrement par réflexe et effleure le bout de ses doigts. Toujours sa main gauche sur le visage de Slit, il sent sa peau se réchauffer alors que celui-ci referme légèrement la bouche. Le pouce de Bullet toujours en place il ne peux la fermer complètement et se contente de regarder ailleurs, ne comprenant pas totalement la scène, son souffle chaud contre la main de l'ancien.  
-Ouvre. dit-il sans le regarder; trop concentré à porter sa main libre à sa ceinture.  
Il y défait un bouton, Slit ouvre de nouveau la bouche à contre-coeur et, lui, fais glisser hors de son étui un petit couteau à la lame fine puis le porte au visage du Warboy. Par réflexe, et ne connaissant que trop bien comment ce situation pourrait se terminer et ne sachant pas les intentions de l'ancien, Slit saisit le poignet de Bullet. Immédiatement, l'ancien le plaque avec violence contre la Buick, si fort que la porte du véhicule s'enfonce légèrement derrière le dos de Slit. Demain, il aura sans doutes des problèmes avec les deux Warboys qui s'étaient foutu de lui. Fais chier. Toujours étant que sous la violence et la soudaineté du choc Slit relâche suffisamment sa prise pour que Bullet puisse abaisser son bras, s'en défaire, et lui coller un coup avec la crosse du couteau contre l'arcade. De quoi le calmer un petit peu. Le bruit sourd de la fonte contre son visage est accompagné d'un cris étouffé qui laisse place au silence.  
-T'ai dit, d'arrêter. la voix de Bullet était légèrement tintée de colère mais surtout empreinte d'autorité sans qu'il ait à lever le ton. Prquoi t'panique ?  
-... Slit reste muet.  
-Hein? Maint'nant ouvre.

Slit se relève et retourne se coller contre la Buick; le coup de Bullet l'ayant dissuadé de réitérer son geste, la colère montait en lui, se battait contre la voix qui lui disait de fermer sa gueule et de se laisser faire. Il affrontera ce qui se présentera à lui sans rechigner, il n'avait pas peur de la douleur.  
Alors l'ancien replace sa main gauche sur la joue de Slit, et lui signifie de desserer les dents en replaçant son pouce où il était précédemment, sans plus décrocher un mot. Il approche la lame de la bouche de Slit et la place à l'intérieur. La froideur de la lame contre sa lèvre inférieur fais parcourir un frisson dans son dos et il ferme les yeux.  
D'un geste sec et rapide, Bullet fais une incision dans l'excroissance puis retire rapidement la lame. Une douleur comparable à une piqûre d'insecte. Pas ce à quoi s'attendais Slit. Du tout. Ni le flot de sang et de pus qui s'écoula dans sa bouche. Il venait de comprendre ce qui se passait... et c'était pas non plus ce à quoi il s'attendais du tout.  
Il voulut cracher mais Bullet le tenait toujours. Passant rapidement les deux faces de la lame sur son pantalon il la refourgue dans son étui et glisse de nouveau ses doigts dans la bouche de Slit, laissant les fluides récemment échappés s'écouler sur son menton. C'est amère et ça à le goût du fer. Slit réprime un haut-le-coeur.  
Bullet avait repris son expression absorbée et semblait ne pas savoir qu'il y avait une personne au bout de la plaie qu'il inspectait. Passant son doigt au travers de la petite fente de chaire, il sent le métal oxydé rapper sous son doigt. Slit laisse toujours échapper de légers gémissements, son souffle toujours irrégulier glissant sur la main de Bullet.  
Celui-ci expose un des côtés de l'agrafe figée dans la joue de Slit et qui le faisait souffrir depuis des mois.  
-Là. S'vas faire mal.  
Slit rouvre rapidement les yeux pour croiser le regard de son tortionnaire. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendais pas. Il baisse de nouveau les yeux et se contente de hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il à bien compris.  
L'ancien rapproche son corps du siens pour l'empêcher de bouger, entremêlant leurs jambes. Une odeur de sable, de sueur et de charbon l'embaume. Slit est tenté d'attraper son épaule imposante, ou son avant bras, ou sa ceinture, ou n'importe quoi pour éviter à tout prix de morde dans la main de l'ancien, qui lui ferrait payer très chère. Alors il attrape le rétroviseur de la Buick GSX d'une main et pause l'autre contre la carrosserie.  
Le concerné attrape l'agrafe entre deux doigts, tant bien que mal, et tire légèrement dessus, puis par petits accoues. Elle est trop bien figée dans la chaire pour pouvoir l'enlever en une fois.  
Alors il attrape l'un des côtés, tenant la joue en place avec l'autre main. Et tire. Pas de chance. Slit plante ses dents dans sa main. Mais il a réussi à retenir légèrement son cris. Au moins.  
Le grognement de Bullet résonne à ses oreilles, sec, étouffé et le sang du tireur se mêle au sien dans sa bouche. Il est moins acide que le sien. Il semble même doux. Mais toujours ce même goût de fer.  
-Slit.  
Il respire fortement, par le nez pour éviter d'avaler le sang dans sa bouche qui s'écoule lentement, mêlée de salive, le long de son menton et perle sur son torse. Les yeux fermés, un bourdonnement dans les oreilles, il ne se rend pas tout de suite compte qu'on à prononcé son nom. Il rouvre les yeux, ils sont encore embués de noir, mais sa vision lui reviens petit à petit.  
Son nom avait été prononcé sur un ton tellement désinvolte qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte immédiatement que ses dents étaient encore plantées dans la main de Bullet. Qui le regardais, agacé, comme si il n'avait pas le temps.  
Il desserre immédiatement la mâchoire mais l'autre ne retire pas sa main pour autant. Il se contente d'attraper la partie de l'agrafe encore solidement enfoncée dans la chaire de Slit. Et tire dessus sans sommation. L'objet s'arrache, emportant de gros morceaux de chaire sur son passage et l'ancien parviens à extirper sa main par la même occasion. Slit ne peux réprimer un cris et ses genoux se dérobent. Bullet le laisser tomber à genoux, la main devant la bouche, du sang filtrant au travers de ses doigts blancs. Il laisse même un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Une étrange satisfaction le parcours quand il vois Slit lever les yeux vers lui alors qu'il est encore au sol, canalisant sa douleur.  
Bullet observe avec étonnement et intérêt le petit bout de chair purulent qu'il tiens entre ses doigts. Slit réalise bien que tout cela ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique. Mais que l'ancien prenne autant de plaisir à lui avoir fais mal lui déplaît. Il voudrais lui faire mal également. Mais ses pensées sont encore trop embrouillées par la douleur pour agir clairement, alors il l'oublie un instant et se concentre sur sa douleur.  
Bullet saisit quelque chose dans une des poches de son pantalon qu'il se cale dans sa bouche et commence à mâcher. Il grimace. Puis observe Slit, toujours à terre, mais ayant un peu calmé sa respiration déjà.  
Il s'accroupis à sa hauteur et porte une main au visage du Warboy.  
-Ou...  
Bullet n'a pas le temps de prononcer un mot que Slit s'exécute déjà. Bullet souris, il ouvre la bouche. Laissant échapper une petite flopée de sang et de salive. Bullet récupère entre deux doigts ce qu'il mâchouillait et le glisse dans la bouche de Slit. Il aplatit contre sa plaie une pâte imbibée de salive.  
Immédiatement la chose le pique, et diffuse une sensation de froid mordant. Mais la douleur disparaît lentement. Elle est supportable.  
-Ca nettoie. explique Bullet.  
-Mh. acquiesce l'autre en replaçant une main sur son visage.  
-'faite. il se relève et fais quelques pas avant de tirer quelque chose de sa poche.  
-Mh ?  
-'jourd'hui, c'tinu comme ça.

Bullet lâche quelque chose devant Slit avant de se retourner et partir. Il le regarde disparaître dans la pénombre entre les voitures et regarde enfin au sol, entre ses genoux.  
Un petit flacon de verre sale repose dans la poussière, mais impossible de voir ce qu'il contient. Alors Slit s'en saisit, et le secoue.  
-Liquide.  
Il fais sauter le bouchon de liège et hume le liquide. Il souris, et siffle le contenu du flacon d'une traite.  
C'est comme ce petit arrière goût de ce qu'ils mangent. Mais en concentré. Il sait que ça lui rappelle quelque chose, mais il ne sait pas quoi exactement, ni pourquoi. Une chaleur qu'il n'a plus connu depuis très longtemps, une odeur dont il ne se souviens plus, un sentiment qu'il à oublié.

Ca Slit, c'est parce que la dernière fois où tu en à eu en quantité suffisante pour pouvoir en sentir pleinement le goût, c'est parce que tu était pendu au sein de ta mère.  
Le goût du lait se mêle à celui du sang dans sa bouche. Il laisse le liquide l'imprégner un moment avant de le libérer le long de son oesophage. Il sent le mélange couler le long de sa gorge, chaud, et épais. Et déjà, il sait qu'il à un avantage sur les autres. Mais plus que cela, il sait que Bullet l'a reconnus comme étant de valeur, et suffisamment important pour qu'il partage avec lui le précieux liquide.  
Il entrera au Valhalla. Il surpassera les autres. Il doit simplement s'en procurer plus.  
Et sur ces rêveries, épuisé par la course de la journée et par la douleur, il se traîne jusque dans un coin isolé pour sombrer dans un sommeil plus que mérité.

* * *

 _Hop, hop, chapitre 3!_  
 _Une toute nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Slit, son côté un peu pute qui fais qu'il veux être meilleur que les autres. Pour moi, il à clairement un complexe d'infériorité ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je dis ça par rapport au faite qu'à plusieurs reprises on le vois faire des trucs de bâtard un peu. Du genre, crier "Mediocre Morsov" ou tenter de voler le kill de Morsov quand il fais une attaque suicide. Pareil, il n'est que Lancier et apparemment ça le frustre un peu. Et puis quand Nux monte avec Immortan parce qu'il à un morceau d'étoffe de Splendid et qu'il joue les rats derrière en disant qu'il à la chaussure de Max pour monter avec Immortan lui aussi... bref... c'est ce côté un peu pitoyable et pute que j'aime bien chez lui aussi, ça contre balance son sens du spectacle et son entrain général. Enfin, j'en sait rien. Je suppose. Ah et, je conçois que ce chapitre sois carrément chelou._  
 _Boilà._


	4. Chapter 4

La première chose qui le tira un peu de son sommeil lui vint de son épiderme, l'alertant de mouvements dans son dos. Il sentait s'agiter, une chose qui le tirait a demi de son sommeil, au bas de son dos. Allongé en chien de fusil, la main gauche sous la joue, le tout posé sur son biceps droit, Slit faisait face au mur. Position trahissant sans doutes un manque affectif. Mais enfin, plusieurs fois pendant la nuit il avait manqué de s'étouffer avec le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche, beaucoup plus qu'à l'accoutumé, et avait donc opté pour cette position, plus sûre.  
La seconde chose qui lui intimait de s'éveiller, lui vint de ses oreilles. Il entendis le cliquètement métallique de sangles qu'on tentais de défaire, le crissement du cuir que l'on force et qui vous résiste, vous échappe des doigts.  
Puis enfin ce fut le petit ras-le-bol sonore du Warpup, occupé à essayer de lui subtiliser le couteau qu'il portait en permanence à la ceinture dans le dos, qui l'éveillas totalement.  
Il avait ouvert des yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil avant même de bouger. Ils étaient deux. L'un regardais, penché en avant, se balançant sur ses pieds nus, pendant que l'autre jouais de ses petits doigts pour essayer de défaire l'objet le plus discrètement possible.  
Slit avait basculé subitement et attrapé le gamin par le poignet, lui décrochant un hoquet de surprise (et aussi un peu de peur), laissant l'autre décarrer aussi vite qu'il avait pus.  
Il s'était retrouvé debout en moins de deux et tenais fermement les deux poignets du Warpup d'une main. Il l'avait soulevé à bout de bras et laissait ses pieds battre l'air alors que celui-ci s'agitait comme il pouvait, pour essayer de se défaire, dans une myriade d'onomatopées contestataires.  
Slit l'observait. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les Warpups. Il les trouvait trop espiègles et exécrais leur caractère belliqueux et leur générale couardise. Certes ils étaient enfants mais, cela avait il vraiment encore un sens à leurs époque ? Dans leurs monde ?  
Ils étaient "élevés" à la dure, on supprimais petit à petit toute attache à l'enfance qu'ils avaient, en faisant des hommes très tôt, leur inculquant les bienfaits de la guerre, comment honorer le V8 et Immortan Joe, qu'ils devaient gagner leur place au Valhalla comme leur grands frères, toutes ces choses... Mais malgré tout ils semblaient toujours aussi innocents. Pas de méchanceté en eux. Ils avaient définitivement leur place dans ce monde mais l'enfance est quelque chose de fort. Il en faut beaucoup pour la briser et les enfants peuvent s'adapter incroyablement à tout, peu importe le contexte. En revanche une fois qu'ils sont brisés, pas de retour en arrière.  
Enfin, malgré cette éducation beaucoup de Warboys avaient, au goût de Slit, encore trop de douces attentions pour ces petites choses. Des manières de pères... enfin, de grand-frères trop attentionnés. Des tapes dans le dos, des caresses, des félicitations, des petites attentions comme leurs faire essayer une paire de goggles bien trop grandes pour eux, les laisser marcher dans leurs chaussures pour rigoler ou leur céder un quignon de pain au nom de leurs petits yeux de chiots battus.

Lui, détestait leurs manières de fouines, silencieux et agiles, ils se faufilaient partout et entendaient tout. Selon Slit il n'y avait pas meilleur façon de forger un bon Warboy qu'à la dure. Et puis, leur côté chapardeur n'aidait pas. C'était dans leurs habitudes de piquer des trucs par-ci, des choses par-là. Dieu sait ce qu'ils en faisaient, mais ça les amusait.  
Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent attraper. Là, ils passaient un sale quart d'heure où, en général, ils se faisaient rosser un bon coup. La faute à eux, uniquement.  
N'ayant pas l'énergie à ça, mais envie de s'amuser, Slit tira le couteau de derrière son dos et le présenta au Warpup, qui cessa immédiatement de se tortiller au bout de ses petits bras blancs.

-C'ça tu voulais ? il fais miroiter l'objet devant le visage de l'enfant.  
Le gosse le regarde un coup dans les yeux, puis la lame, puis de nouveau dans les yeux.  
-T'veux qu'jte colle l'même sourire qu'à moi ? dit-il en déposant la lame chauffée par le soleil sur la joue du petit. Peux s'faire, facile, rapide, deux coups comme on m'a fais à moi. Tu veux ?  
Il semblait lui proposer ça sur un ton tout à fait honnête, pas énervé. Seul un adulte aurait pus comprendre qu'il blaguais clairement. Mais le gamin, à deux doigts de se liquéfier entre ses doigts pour se répandre au sol, agitait frénétiquement son joli visage de gauche à droite, pas vraiment tenté.  
-Bon, 'lors laisse mes affaires tranquilles.  
Il range la lame dans son dos et, pour faire bonne mesure, fout une bonne mandale au gosse avant de le lâcher au sol d'où il se lève prestement sans demander son reste, la main sur sa joue endolorie alors qu'il rejoins son copain un peu plus loin.  
Il fut content de constater qu'il ne s'était pas mis à pleurer. Il manquerait plus que ça. Les larmes c'est pour les nouveau-nés et les mères à qui on les arraches. C'est tout.

Slit jette un coup d'oeil au garage où il à passé la nuit, baigné dans la lumière orangée du matin et totalement désert, il ressemble à un musé abandonné. Ses véhicules tous plus raccommodés et revisités les uns que les autres, dans des styles bien différents mais à l'esthétique commune, témoignent de la vision artistique de leurs temps. La poussière qui les recouvres donne l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas bougé depuis des années, placides monstres de métal réduis au silence qu'impose l'oubli. Slit s'étire un coup dans un soupir d'aise, et laisse retomber doucement ses bras le long de son corps. Sous sa face de muscles galbés son estomac gronde. Dicté par son joug implacable, Slit lui obéis et se dirige vers ce qui tiens lieu de réfectoire aux Warboys.

Une immense pièce, grossièrement rectangulaire et percée de fenêtres précaires qui laissent entrer des rayons de soleil encore avares en chaleur, s'étend devant lui. Il est très tôt. Mais déjà quelques Warboys sont groupés à quelques unes des nombreuses "tables" éparpillées dans l'espace. Des simulacres de dés sont jetés, on discute, le temps que l'heure du repas sonne.  
Slit vas se poster dans un coin plus sombre, de timides rayons dansant sur son corps alors qu'il traverse la pièce, accompagné de regards intrigués. N'y prêtant pas bien attention il s'assied sur un des bancs, face à une table, et se frotte les yeux, laissant ensuite glisser ses mains sur son visage. Sa joue droite est calleuse, il gratte le dépôt qui s'y trouve et observe le résidus sous ses ongles : du sang. Voilà qui explique les regards intrigués de ses frères. Il avait dut couler pendant la nuit, lui dessinant une longue traînée de rouge sombre sur le côté droit du visage. Il devra aller se nettoyer. Mais plus tard, parce qu'une corne de brume sonne l'heure de la ripaille, trois fois.  
Alors, les quelques câbles traversant la pièce de part en part s'activent dans un bruit de poulie et de tension. Ils tressaillent et se mettent à rouler dans la pièce, sans doutes mus par des jambes fragiles et maladives, un peu plus loin. Après quelques minutes une première jarre fais son apparition. Pâle Graal de taule et de vinyle il descend dans la pièce derrière un mur du même acabit. Deux, Trois, Quatre, Cinq, etc... les barriques défilent et le gros des Warboys commence à faire timidement son entrée. Certains encore frissonnants de la nuit s'étirent, baillent, portent des Warpups somnolents à leurs épaules. Slit en fais le tour des yeux. Les uns après les autres ils se dirigent vers les multiples comptoirs, où sont présentés des bols rudimentaires chargés de même portions, puis retournent s'asseoir à une table. Silhouettes fantomatiques d'un bal obscur.  
Slit se lève à son tour. Le réfectoire commençait à se remplir et un léger brouhaha s'élevait progressivement de la masse laiteuse des Warboys, mêlé du bruit des couverts de ceux-ci et de leurs discutions.  
Il se saisit d'un bol de bois dans le quel est planté une cuiller et fais ensuite face à la pièce. Il n'est pas d'humeur à manger avec les autres. L'idée même de devoir trouver une table à la quelle se placer le débecte. Il décide donc de s'en retourner à "ses quartiers". Enfin plutôt au dortoir des Warboys où ils possèdent chacun un semblant d'espace "Personnel".  
Il croise des Warboys qui se dirigent dans l'autre sens, certains plein d'énergie, comme à l'accoutumée, d'autres pas loin de passer l'arme à gauche, comme à l'accoutumée. Ca lui fout le mourront. On lui tape sur l'épaule, il reconnait quelques connaissances amicales aux quelles il sourit pour la forme.

L'odeur d'un air respiré par milles Warboys durant toute une nuit, et mal évacuée par les fenêtre percées dans la roche, l'assaille. C'est vrais que quand on y passe pas la nuit on le sent tout de suite, ce mélange de dioxyde de carbone et de cul. Ouais, parce qu'on vas clairement pas se mentir à ce sujet là.  
C'est ensuite la lumière qui perce au travers des étages qui lui pique les yeux. Le soleil s'est bel et bien levé et on vois clairement se dessiner la poussière dans les rayons éventrant la pièce.  
Ronde, toute en hauteur, de la taille d'un immeuble de quinze étages... donc d'environs 40mètres... Si il avait sus ce que c'était Slit aurait sans doutes comparé l'endroit à un gigantesque silo à grain dont ils étaient la céréale. Mais il voyait plus ça comme un grand réservoir dont ils étaient le carburant. D'ou l'odeur qui prend au nez, qui vous embaume, mais que vous finissez par apprécier quand-même.  
Ayant les mains prises Slit opte pour les escaliers parcourant les 14 étages du dortoir. S'entrelaçant, se croisant, comme un vrais labyrinthe d'ascensions et de descentes, les escaliers du dortoir ne son pas très pratiques surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'aller haut. C'est pourquoi la plus part des Warboys leurs préfèrent les systèmes de poulies et tyroliens qui ornent la façade infinie du lieu. Mais enfin, il à envie de marcher un peu et puis, après tout, l'endroit où il lâche sa carcasse n'est qu'au septième.  
Durant son ascension il jette des regards de gauche à droite et croise celui de Warboys en plein éveil, le visage dé-peinturluré par les frottements de leurs rudimentaires couvertures durant la nuit. Leurs visages à demi-nus à quelque chose d'indécent... comme si il leur manquais un vêtement. La chose est gênante pour tout le monde.  
Certains cueillent de quoi se couvrir les yeux de noir dans le creux de boites de fer rouillées où repose un liquide sombre. De l'huile de moteur ou autre crasse.  
D'autres fois il croise une silhouette qui se relève dans la lumière. Le dos blanc et traversé de cicatrices le corps du Warboy se déroule à mesure qu'il se relève, assis sur une tentative de lit, faisant onduler ses muscles dorsaux sous la lumière. Slit se fige un moment pour constater l'ampleur de la tumeur sur le flanc gauche de l'homme. Laissant son ombre se porter sur celui-ci. Interpellé par le manque que créé soudain l'absence de chaleur solaire sur son dos, le Warboy se retourne. Il jette un regard à Slit, qui lui fais un signe de tête qu'il lui renvoie.  
Lugh était un type sympas. Ca faisait des années que cette tumeur lui collait aux poumons, l'empêchant de respirer correctement et pompant toute son énergie. Mais il s'en plaignait pas et était toujours fourré au volant de sa AMC AMX, deux lanciers à l'arrière. Alors Slit l'aimait bien. La plus part des gens l'aimaient bien en vérité. Il était plutôt ancien mais ne c'était encore jamais illustré et avait finis par acquérir un genre de sagesse, peut-être du faite de savoir que la mort lui pendait au nez plus qu'aux autres. Toujours étant qu'il avait eu le choix entre laisser la tumeur le suffoquer lentement, ou demander à Organic de la lui enlever. C'était dans ses cordes, pour sûr. Ce serait plutôt barbare, sanglant, douloureux. Mais ce serait faisable. En revanche, pas dit qu'il y survive. Et puis, techniquement, personne ne sait ni ne pouvait savoir que la tumeur se situait uniquement dans les chaires et ne touchait donc aucun organe. Alors jusqu'au moment d'ouvrir on ne pouvait que supposer de ce qu'Organic allait trouver. Et puis encore fallait-il que ce ne soit pas la gangrène qui l'emporte. Cela étant, à part pomper son sang et donc faire travailler son coeur plus que de mesure et rendre sa respiration difficile, la chose n'avait pas de grandes conséquences sur sa vie de Warboy. Surtout du faite que c'était un Conducteur.  
Alors bon, dans le doute, Lugh avait préféré laisser le temps faire son oeuvre, préférant mourir sur la route ou dans la nuit plutôt que sur la table du boucher. C'était aussi pour ça que Slit le respectait. Et puis il avait été sympas avec lui dans le passé, quand il n'était encore qu'un Warpup.

Slit abandonne sa vieille connaissance; et continue de déambuler dans le dédale de pierre et de métal qui, à s'y méprendre, ressemble à un genre de mix entre les hôpitaux en temps de guerre, avec tout leurs lits alignés séparés seulement de temps à autres par des restes de draps; et une prison. Car par endroits des grillages ou des barreaux délimitaient l'espace d'un Warboy d'un autre. Tout était fais main. Et tout le monde avait ses petites choses à lui. Que ce fut des outils ou de simples bibelots qu'ils avaient conservé. Personne, hormis les Warpups, ne se permettaient de toucher à quoi que ce soit qui ne sois pas à lui. Cela faisait parti du peu de règles qui existaient dans la fratrie. Ca et celle qui dit que quand un Warboy meurt, ses maigres possessions allaient à son équipe ou son binôme.

L'endroit était donc haut d'une quarantaine de mètres, le tout dispatché sur 14 étages sans signification aucune du rang des Warboys, le dernier étage étant inhabité et donnant sur l'extérieur. Chaque étage était profond dans la pierre d'une dizaine de mètres scindés par des murs porteurs tout les 5 mètres. Permettant de stocker -plus ou moins- 15 à 20 warboys par section. La hauteur de plafond n'excédais pas 2 mètres et l'espace pouvais donc parfois sembler, pour certains, exiguës.  
Slit était parqué avec Nux en couchettes superposées. Lui était foutu dans un hamac rudimentaire près du sol et Nux au dessus de lui sur quelques planches de bois clouées ensembles. Chacun d'eux avait leur espace mais Nux avait beaucoup tendance à s'étaler sur le siens, avec tout ses outils. Ce qui ne dérangeais pas Slit outre mesures cela dit.  
Leurs quartiers se trouvaient en bord de pierre, au niveau de l'entrée béante de leur section. Au lieu de s'arrêter au niveau de leurs couchages Slit passa la paroi de pierre éventrée et s'appuya sur la rambarde de métal, les pieds croisés sur la grille qui le soutenais. L'armature de métal sur la quelle il marchait s'étendait sur toute la façade du dortoir, donnant un genre de balcon sur le centre vertigineux de la pièce. Le sol était fait de grilles et les rambardes de simple barres de fer.  
Il observait les allées et venues moins danse de ses frères. Leurs bleus. Leurs mines enjouées. Leurs chamailleries. Ils se poussaient les uns les autres sans méchanceté.  
Se tirant de ses pensées il pris enfin la cuiller en main et jeta un regard à la mixture que contenais son bol. Plus que du simple avoine, la pâte tenait du gruau. Le mélange était bouilli dans du lait de maman qui lui offrait un aspect pâle et peu ragoûtant. A peine la chose mise en bouche, son léger goût rance ravive le souvenir des évènements de la veille dans la tête de Slit.  
Il lui faut s'en procurer plus. La première fois, le geste venait de Bullet, il avait décidé de le lui en donner comme une récompense. Mais c'était parce qu'il c'était illustré au combat. Malheureusement ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il pourra faire chaque jour.  
Plus que de mériter la denrée qu'il recherche, il devra en faire une monnaie d'échange. Mais que peux bien vouloir quelqu'un qui à déjà été reconnus comme digne d'entrer au Valhalla ? Slit n'avait malheureusement rien à lui apporter.  
Se porter à son service peut-être ? Et pour faire quoi ? Pourquoi lui avait-il offert ce présent en premier lieu, par ailleurs ? Est-ce qu'il avait prévu quelque chose à ce sujet ? Le prenait-il sous son aile ?  
Un putain de casse-tête qui lui coupe l'appétit. Il se relève et laisse retomber sa cuiller dans son bol à moitié vide. D'un pas concerné il retourne à son hamac dont il écarte les pans de jutes sale. Il marque une pause puis lâche son bol sur une étagère contre le mur. Il tend une main pour s'installer.

-T'tais où ?

Son sursaut interromps son geste et il se cogne la tête aux planches. Alors que celui-ci souris il jette un regard lassé à Nux, allongé négligemment sur ses planches, ses yeux bleus toujours grands ouverts. Slit voudrait les crever.

-M'suis d'mandé st'était pas mort. continue son conducteur.  
-D'puis combien d'temps t'est là ? lui demande Slit en attrapant le hamac dans le quel il se glisse, un bras derrière la tête, les jambes croisées.  
-Viens d'arriver. T'mange ici ?  
-Ahein.  
-'Faite, il se redresse, Bullet est v'nus me d'mander où t'étais, t'cherche.  
-Hein ? P'rquoi ?  
-Sais pas. Z'ètes amis maint'nant ?  
-Non.  
-Parlez ensembles ?  
-Non.  
-P'rquoi t'saigne ?  
-P'rquoi t'vas pas jouer ailleurs ?  
-Rien'à faire 'jourd'hui.  
-T'veux qu'jte donne quelque'chose à faire ? demande Slit, le sourcil relevé.  
Nux hésite un moment. Bien souvent pour Slit, "occuper Nux" se résumait à l'envoyer voir Organic avec quelque chose de cassé à réparer. Un doigt, une arcade... Ou bien de foutre quelques coups sur la Deuce pour le forcer à passer la journée à la réparer. Cela dit ça marchait bien.  
-Nah. fini-t-il par répondre.  
-Bon. Conclus-t-il.

Sur ces mots tout deux se taisent et Slit ferme les yeux un moment.  
Si Bullet pensait qu'il allait rappliquer au moindre sifflement, il pouvait toujours attendre. Si il lui voulait quelque chose, il ferait mieux de venir se présenter à lui lui-même. Les évènements de la veille lui avaient suffis. Il avait eu sa dose d'humiliation. Il s'était laissé, dieu sait pour quelle raison, marcher dessus. Se taire et lui obéir alors qu'il opérait son sombre manège.  
Nux laisse pendre une jambe dans le vide.  
Enfin, son "sombre manège", après tout, Slit n'avait plus à s'inquiéter d'une septicémie maintenant. Et puis, sa joue lui faisait moins mal. A cette idée il laissa échapper un grognement d'approbation fugace. Il pensait à haute voix.  
Enfin quoi qu'il en sois il y à l'art et la manière de faire les choses, bordel. Ce type n'est vraiment pas nette, c'est pas une façon d'agir.  
Mais alors pourquoi il l'a laissé faire ? Bah, quand on est fous, on sait reconnaître plus fous que sois. C'était plus une question d'éviter de se faire planter pour une connerie. Après tout, si ça l'amusait de soigner les gens. Il allait pas s'en plaindre.  
Slit soupir.  
N'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, maintenant ? Il siffle et Slit devrait rappliquer ? Et puis quoi encore ?  
N'empêche que si il voulait parvenir à ses fins, ce serait le moment d'aller le voir sans avoir l'air de trop dépendre de lui. De gratter pitoyablement un morceau de sa richesse.  
Non. Après tout, il ne s'abaissera pas à ça. C'était une idée stupide, de toutes façons. Et il n'ira pas mendier le précieux liquide à l'homme qui, à leurs première rencontre, l'avait rabaissé sans même penser qu'il pouvait avoir une quelconque valeur.  
Le craquement des planches sous le dos de Nux comble le silence et suspend un instant ses pensées.  
Il était trop imbus de lui-même.  
Il l'avait insulté même sur le champ de bataille.  
Si c'était pour se foutre de lui une fois de plus, il pouvait aller se faire foutre.

-T'vas pas voir squ'y voulait ? Nux brise le cours de ses pensées.

Slit n'attend pas qu'il ait fini sa phrase pour quitter le confort de son hamac dans un grognement, laissant Nux à son ennui quotidien en temps de paix. Il aurait aimé passer la journée dans la crasse rassurante de sa piaule, au calme. Mais il aura bien le temps de rester inerte lorsqu'il sera mort. Malheureusement, Bullet avait piqué sa curiosité et, encore plus malheureusement, il était atrocement dépendant de lui depuis la veille. Malgré lui il avait terriblement envie d'en découdre avec Bullet. Et surtout savoir ce qu'il lui voulait, ce qu'il avait prévus pour la suite. Il avait insinué une idée dans son esprit, celle qu'il pourrait lui apporter de quoi se surpasser et, maintenant, il lui était impossible de s'en défaire. Il se dirige donc à grands pas vers une tyrolienne, qu'il saisit. Déclenchant dans sa chute un orchestre de roulements, glissements, tintement, alors qu'il se laisse porter au bas des 20 mètres qui le séparent du sol il est décidé à mettre les choses au claire.

C'était pas un truc qui faisait planer, ce qu'il lui avait fais goûter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y était accro.  
Il était accro à l'idée de s'illustrer, surpasser ses frères, une bonne fois pour toutes. Il était bon Lancier, très bon même, mais il n'avait jamais été reconnus comme le meilleur à ce jeu là. Nux avait été promu très tôt, on lui à même assigné son propre bolide, dont il à sus tirer le meilleur avec une déconcertante facilité. Bullet était reconnu communément comme le meilleur tireur de tous, même par lui, c'était dire.  
Alors, avec tout le respect qu'il avait pour lui, il n'avait tout de même pas envie d'attendre que la maladie, ou la mort en général, l'emporte sans jamais avoir brillé de sa chienne de vie comme Lugh.  
Nux, quand à lui, profita de sa disparition pour s'emparer de son reste de gruau.

* * *

 _Quatrième chapitre, mon Dieu mais serais-je productif ?_  
 _Pas tant que ça, vous laissez pas avoir c'est de la poudre aux yeux, j'ai galéré sur certains points, pas foutu d'atteindre les 4000 mots._  
 _Mais à 3500 j'avais atteins tout ce que je voulais dire._  
 _Sur ce chapitre je me suis plus centré sur des trucs qui me sont passés par la tête niveau aménagement dans la citadelle. Enfin voilà. Ca se vois je suppose._  
 _Manque encore certains lieux mais, ça ne saurait tarder les amis._  
 _Puis faut aussi faire avancer les choses. Pas trop vite évidemment. Mais j'ai peur de trop tourner en rond inutilement. Même si j'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête faut bien que tout ça aboutisse à quelque chose._  
 _Le problème c'est que, comme tout, je vais trop vite en besogne et j'épuise rapidement les choses parce que je suis trop pressé._  
 _Mais là je vous raconte ma vie. En sois. On s'en bas les couilles maggle !  
Bon allé, je poste, sinon ça n'avancera jamais._


	5. Chapter 5

Il n'y a que le bruit de ses pas et le léger bruissement de la vie extérieure pour combler le silence du couloir.  
Les deux gardes de la veille étaient toujours là, lascifs et silencieux. Seul leurs places avaient été échangées. La poussière rougeâtre voletait dans l'air et se révélait dans les rayons de soleil libérés par les meurtrières du corridor. L'orbe de feu était maintenant haut dans le ciel et n'épargnait personne, ou presque, de l'aura éclatante de son brasier.  
Alors qu'il avançait vers les deux Warboys, il sentait la fugace chaleur le couvrir l'espace d'un instant, chaque fois qu'il passait devant une meurtrière.  
Les deux gardes c'étaient levés, et il s'était arrêté à quelques pas d'eux.

-Viens voir Bullet. expose Slit  
-Ok, p'rquoi ? lui demande le balafré.  
-T'occupes. Laisse-moi entrer. S'tout.  
-Nah, ricane son interlocuteur, ça s'passe pas c'mme ça. P'rquoi t'viens ?

Slit, droit et les bras le long du corps dans une position d'assurance, soupir. Ses arcades prononcées projetaient toujours une ombre sur ses yeux, l'un perçant, l'autre terrifiant.  
Durant le temps qu'il lui à fallut pour relier le dortoir des Warboys au lieu de résidence de l'Ancien, il n'avait cessé de se figurer la tournure des évènements de multiples façons. Ce qu'il commencerait par dire, ce que Bullet commencerait par lui dire, ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, lui vouloir. Comment amener le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres sur le tapis sans avoir l'air trop envieux. Comment il entrerait dans la pièce, comment il s'adresserait à lui.  
Dans nombre de ses scénarios il s'était vus, une faiblesse dans la voix, un regard fuyant, la parole hésitante. Et il avait détesté ces visions éclatantes de vérité.  
En effet chaque fois qu'il avait eu à faire à lui, il s'était retrouvé à se laisser dominer par l'assurance et la force de l'Ancien. Ce qui l'avait rabaissé au possible dans sa propre estime. Alors il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel niveau il se trouvait maintenant dans celle de l'Ancien. Et cela le débectais au plus haut point.  
Toujours est-il qu'il avait passé tout ce temps à imaginer tout les scénarios possibles, dont l'un où il mourrait, et qu'il se retrouvait bloqué là où il ne s'y attendais pas : la porte. Il n'avait en effet pas pensé au faite qu'on entrait pas chez un Ancien comme dans un moulin. Bordel.  
Et il était vrais qu'il n'avait aucune raison "valable" ou en tout cas crédible pour entrer voir un Warboy du rang de celui de Bullet. Cependant, une fois de plus, il n'avait ni l'énergie ni la patience de parlementer avec les deux gardes.

-S'lui qum'a appelé. Voulais m'voir.  
-Et p'rquoi ?  
-P'tain! Sait rien moi !

Slit commençait déjà à sortir de ses gonds, agacé par le comportement du garde qui se foutait ouvertement de lui, faisant preuve de mauvaise foie. Heureusement pour lui le second garde toujours la gueule à vif, clairement plus jeune et impressionnable, n'était pas d'humeur querelleuse.

-L'est pas là, t'façons...  
-Fi! (prononcé Fy) T'gueule ! lui intime son aîné. il lui jette un regard menaçant et s'en retourne vers Slit.  
-L'est où ? questionne Slit, interloqué par l'intervention du jeunot.  
-T'occupes. Mais s'ra pas là 'vant longtemps. S'tu veux l'voir t'reviens plus tard où tl'attend d'dans. Mais pas dit qu'prenne bien qu'tu traîne d'ses affaires.  
-Pff, j'prend l'risque. lui répond-il d'un air dédaigneux.  
-Comme t'veux. T'viendra pas t'plaindre. lui jette le balafré.

Slit franchis donc les quelques pas qui le séparent de la porte et alors qu'il passe à la hauteur du plus jeune des gardes il s'adresse à lui, léger sourire en bouche.

-M'rci _Fi._

L'autre le regarde, collé contre la paroi comme pour garder ses distances le plus possible, cligne des yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Derrière lui son mentor le dévisage comme pour lui rappeler qu'il s'en tirera pas à si bon compte après une telle bourde. Que ça lui apprendra à se taire quand les adultes discutent.

-'vance. lui ordonne ce dernier.

Slit s'exécute et entre dans la pièce. Comme à l'accoutumé les gardes referment la porte derrière lui et il se retrouve seul dans le silence de la pièce.  
Celle-ci est baignée de lumière et pas un bruit ne se fait entendre outre celui lui parvenant de l'extérieur. Et celui du plus jeune des gardes qui se prend une mandale comme jamais il s'en ait pris. A la quelle il ne répond d'ailleurs pas et accepte la morale que lui fais l'autre sans piper mot.  
Il avance dans la pièce en se demandant si la femme qu'il à vus l'autre jour est toujours là. Mais il n'entend pas même de respiration... Il gravit les quelques marches de l'endroit et parcours les objets entassés ça et là sur le côté droit. Il les touche du doigt. Des câbles, des morceaux de métal, des objets du vieux monde en général, tous aussi étonnants les uns que les autres et dont il ne connais absolument pas l'utilité ni l'origine où le matériau. Ainsi il croise un lecteur de cassettes, des poupées russes dont il ne reste que la forme tant la peinture est caillée, des outils, des boulons, des plaques, des balles, ressorts, chandelles oxydées, poignées, tubes de cuivre, récipients en tout genre, couverts, disques, le pavillon d'un gramophone... bref, tout ce qui avait pu être récupérer dans le Wasteland qu'il se dit. Tout était en vrac, ce qui attisait d'autant plus la curiosité, l'envie de savoir ce qui se cachait dans ce bordel ambiant, des trésors aussi mystérieux les uns que les autres. Tout le fascine. Il prend en main un ventilateur de moteur en inox qui traînait, câbles nus sur une gente. Il fais quelques pas avec et s'assied nonchalamment sur le siège de sa majesté, une jambe sur l'accoudoir il triture le ventilateur, fais tourner ses hélices d'un doigt distrait. Son oeil fatigué est attiré par une petite malle, dans un recoins, à moitié cachée par un tissu sale et recouverte de bricoles.  
Sans raison particulière, il veut savoir ce qu'i l'intérieur, il écarte le pan qui en cache une partie et un cliquetis métallique résonne. Une chaîne maintiens le couvercle en place, le tout scellé par un cadenas. Étrange. M'enfin pourquoi pas.  
Après plus d'une demi-heure à traîner dans le bazar de Bullet, il commence à s'ennuyer. Ne pouvant pas se permettre de fouiller dans le tas d'objet par curiosité parce que ça se remarquerais il à visuellement fais le tour de la masse plusieurs fois et ça n'est plus très amusant.  
Il s'en retourne au siège miteux. Il entreprend d'aller jeter un oeil derrière celui-ci où des pans de tissus forment un genre de yourte aux couleurs ternes contre le mur extérieur de la pièce. Rien de bien passionnant, simplement l'endroit où il dors, un autre amoncellement de couvertures formant un simulacre de matelas. Sans doutes beaucoup plus confortable que tout ce que Slit ai jamais touché.  
A ce propos, sa nuit lui pesant encore sur le corps, il décide de s'affaler sur le sofa de bois particulièrement dur et particulièrement miteux (un peu du même acabit que le siège) présent sur la droite du siège. Après tout, si Bullet était parti pour un certain temps il pouvait bien se permettre un petit somme.

La plus part des Warboys étaient maintenant occupés à leur habituel glandage. Souvent en temps de paix, et d'ennui, on ménageait son corps le plus possible. Beaucoup s'en étaient retournés au dortoir, d'autres traînaient au réfectoire et d'autres encore c'étaient trouvés un coin de fraîcheur entre deux cailloux qu'ils ne partageraient pour rien au monde.  
Nux, lui, avait finalement trouvé quoi faire; après la sortie de la veille sa Deuce avait bien eut besoins qu'il en décape l'aération. Putain de sable.  
Même si bien des subterfuges ont été mis en place pour en limiter au maximum l'entrée dans les conduits de son trésors, il parvenait toujours et parviendrait toujours à se faufiler partout. Partout.  
Le pire, c'était dans les bottes. Quand vous avez les pieds qui suent. Ca se cale entre les orteils, dans les plis de votre peau entre votre plante de pieds et vos doigts; vous le sentez criser entre les différents éléments articulés de votre simulacre de main. Puis sous les ongles aussi, c'est dérangeant. Bref, le sable.  
Il cligne des yeux subitement et revient à la réalité, la clée anglaise dans la main et allongé sous son bolide. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et il avait fini de nettoyer cette partie-ci. Il entreprenait de revisser les 10 boulons qui refermaient le complexe circuit de tubes et câbles de couleurs, formes, matières et qualité différentes qui alimentaient la Deuce en fluides inflammables. Il avait à peine posé le premier et le faisait tourner entre ses doigts qu'il fut interpellé par une plainte pas si lointaine.

-P'tain ?! S'quoi ça ?!

Il se laisse glisser de dessous son chef d'oeuvre et se relève, clée en main, avec cette trogne qui vous le rend si sympathique. Un air innocent, absent, et absolument adorable. Il jette un coup d'oeil alentour et se trouve étonnement seul dans le "garage" en cette belle journée. Seul avec un conducteur de Buick GSX Noire montée sur un châssis bien trop grand et à la porte conducteur légèrement enfoncée en un point. Pas que le reste de la carrosserie soit immaculée m'enfin cette tare là n'était pas présente la veille. Le type le regarde, il le regarde, et il le voit foncer sur lui.  
Il se relève aussi vite qu'il le peut, mais pas assez. Juste avant de se faire chopper, Nux se fais la réflexion qu'il devrait vraiment bosser sur cette faiblesse qui lui apporte tant d'emmerdes : se tirer en vitesse.  
Le Warboy le choppe au cou et le colle contre le capot de la Deuce sur-élevée pour travaux, suivi de près de ses deux lanciers. Il fais donc face à son frère d'arme.

-S'qui d'vous deux qu'à fais ça ?!  
-D'quoi ? Hein ?  
-M'portière p'tain ! se plaint l'autre.  
-L'quelle ? L'est toute bouffée ta Buick... Nux lui avait répondu d'un air véritablement condescendant et un peu rieur.  
-T'fou pas d'ma gueule ! P'rquoi l'a fais ça ?! il l'avait légèrement relevé pour le retourner avant de l'abattre de nouveau sur la Deuce arrachant au quatre roues un un tout plein d'échos creux. faisant voler quelques grains de sable sous la Deuce.  
-S'vas, t'lui à bien pété toi, la gueule... Rétorque Nux, convaincu de sa bonne argumentation, les mains sur des poignets au bout des quels des mains gigantesques l'enserraient.  
-De... hein ? Le Warboy le regarde d'un air perplexe. J'rien p'té d'tout moi... sl'un d'vous qu'à tronché ma portière, nous n'était partis !

Ils se regardent tout deux, en silence, cherchant la réponse dans les yeux de l'autre.

-Qu'es' tu r'conte ? demande Nux, dont le cou avait été un peu libéré.  
-TOI qu'es tu r'conte ? le Warboy se relève un peu et défait son emprise.  
-Jt'é parti 'vant v'tous moi !  
-Nous n'est partis j'ste après, voulait pas s'battre 'vec Slit. S'peux être qu'lui 'lors ! L'est où ?! il attrape de nouveau Nux au jarret et le jette contre la Deuce.  
-Guh, Nux grimace exagérément, ma Deuce !  
-L'est où ?! Dit, s'non s'plus qu'un tronché qu'tfaudra r'parrer.  
-'Sait pas, l'ait pas vus!  
-C'mment tsé qul'est moché alors ?

C'étant grillé seul comme une merde je vous laisse deviner comment il a, tout simplement, dut dire la vérité au gaillard pour éviter qu'un des lanciers, glissé sous son bébé, n'arrache un par un les petits câbles des entrailles du dit bébé. Ils l'avaient alors laissé seul au milieu du dédale de véhicules. Seul avec son petit cerveau un peu lent qui avait fini par réaliser :

-Slit v'vraiment m'tuer s'te fois...

Le dit Slit, en attendant, était retombé dans un sommeil profond sur sa banquette. Les pas de Bullet derrière lui ne l'éveillèrent même pas. Après la nuit qu'il avait passée il récupérait de ses heures de sommeil loupées ainsi que de son sang versé. L'Ancien posa doucement le sac poussiéreux, dont la couleur relevait à la fois de la crasse et de l'usure, qu'il portait à l'épaule. Il avait eu vent, par les gardes, que Slit était là et avait fais son entrée le plus silencieusement possible. Evidemment, il ne s'attendais pas à le trouver allongé face au dossier du sofa, lui exposant son dos noeux et pâle. Allongé dans sa position habituelle, un bras droit sous sa tête, une main gauche sous sa joue. L'argile dont il était recouvert craquais par endroits et son flanc se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, seul bruit dans l'espace encombré.  
Bullet fit quelques pas silencieux dans sa direction. S'arrêtant à un mètre de lui.  
Le corps blanc de Slit reposait devant lui, il le regarda un moment. Il s'attarda sur les doigts de l'homme, qui retombaient lascivement sur le dessus de son crâne. Ses ongles avaient une teinte légèrement différente. Attrayante. Sur la fine couche de phanère, l'argile n'avait pas accroché et le beige de sa peau ressortait. Sur sa nuque, en signe de soumission et d'abandon complet : la marque d'Immortan lui avait été gravée dans la chaire. Bullet ne pu s'empêcher de se demander quelle expression avait pris son visage, lorsque que le métal chauffé à blanc avait hurlé contre sa peau. Si, comme certains, il avait eu un haut-le-coeur à l'odeur de sa propre chaire calcinée... Où si il avait simplement serré les dents avec dignité, comme il le pensait, les poings fermés, à genoux devant ses frères.  
Dessous, une nouvelle série d'ornements corporels se succédais. Il suivit du regard la suite de scarification alignées, presque méthodiquement, qui descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle traversait le vallonnement de son dos musculeux et se terminait sur un noeud plus lourd à la limite décente de son corps.  
Car sous ses hanches, les ceintures de cuir rigides laissaient glisser quelques centimètres d'air entre sa peau et leur matière. Comme une invitation à s'y aventurer également. Son vêtement, par ailleurs, était légèrement redescendu, portant son ombre sur le reste de sa musculature lombaire, la faisant disparaître progressivement et irrémédiablement. Le tissu avait lentement effacé l'argile de sa peau qui laissait maintenant transparaître sa couleur obscène. Elle promettait chaleur et contentement. La chaire de Slit encore masquée par le vêtement avait une consonance d'interdit et à la fois attisait la curiosité, l'envie. Le vêtement lui-même invitait à redéfinir sois-même les formes du corps de l'homme, à force de touché, tant il était large. Il masquait la véritable corpulence du Warboy , ce qui ne rendais cette caractéristique que plus intrigante. Enfin la suite de scarification qui longeait sa colonne vertébrale, descendant progressivement le long de son corps, appelait à suivre le chemin sur le quel elle c'était aventurée sans achever son trajet.

L'Ancien en éprouva un étrange sentiment d'agacement.

Le froid de la soirée commençait à tomber sur lui, aussi, Slit ne sût pas si le frisson qui le parcourus et attisa _ses_ réflexe _s_ pilomoteurs, lui était dut. Ou si l'index que Bullet avait négligemment posé contre sa chaire chaude et légèrement humide, où la matière blanche n'était plus, et qu'il avait remonté le long de son dos de marbre sec y était pour quelque chose.  
Le contacte de sa peau contre la sienne avait fais hésiter Bullet un moment. La peau de Slit était chaude en cet endroit. Mais il s'était tiré de ses pensées et avait laissé glisser les aspérités artistiques de la peau de Slit sous son épiderme. Se faisant, il avait contourné le meuble sur le quel le Warboy s'était abandonné quelques heures plus tôt. Maintenant accoudé sur le dossier, observant la partie du visage balafré qu'il entr'apercevait, il se demandais ce qui avait pus causer une telle blessure. Son regard se figea sur le poignet scarifié de l'homme cependant.  
Un complexe réseau de motifs incompréhensibles d'où il se tenait. Mais certaines plaies semblaient remonter à plusieurs années... tellement que les motifs qu'elles avaient dessiné, il fut un temps, avaient été complètement déformés par son corps grandissant, se développant.  
Totalement absorbé par son étude, l'Ancien ne vit pas Slit ouvrir les yeux.  
Le Warboy resta allongé en silence, perplexe, ce qui devenait une habitude en la présence de Bullet. Il le regardait le regarder.  
Il est vrai que son corps était exagérément scarifié... plus que de raison. Peut-être à force d'années à se dessiner dans la chaire dès qu'il s'ennuyait. Ou à se laisser faire par d'autres. Quoi qu'il en sois son abdomen était plutôt chargé en coupures et motifs, que Bullet ne pouvait distinguer dans le détail, la faute à la lumière. Ce qu'il distingua en revanche, c'est le changement de rythme dans le gonflement de celui-ci. Ce détail lui fit lever les yeux, et il croisa le regard de Slit, toujours immobile, mais bien éveillé.  
Un ange passa dans la pièce, laissant les deux hommes seuls avec leurs réflexions.  
Slit se demanda si il devait se relever immédiatement, ou attendre. Attendre quoi ? Que Bullet lui fasse signe de se relever ? Montre quelque geste foireux qui indiquerait qu'il était sur le point de lui en foutre une ?  
Bullet se demanda simplement si il devait l'attraper par le cou, ou lui laisser le choix que les choses se passent calmement... en bref, être son propre bourreau. Son esprit pervers pris le dessus et il opta pour la seconde option.  
Il descendit une main le long du dossier et colla deux doigts sur le ventre du Warboy, pour lui signifier son intention, le fixant toujours. Les deux se regardaient en chien de faïence et la respiration de Slit le trahit une nouvelle fois. Il pris appui sur sa main gauche contre le sofa et se rejeta en arrière. Dans un mouvement rapide et emprunt de panique il avait bondi hors du meuble et se tenait debout face à l'Ancien, pas sûr de ce qu'il avait compris.  
Sa réaction avait décroché un sourire à Bullet et il avait enjambé le meuble, se laissant glisser dessus pour se retrouver debout, face à Slit.  
Les deux hommes jouaient à un jeu de pas plutôt hésitant. Slit reculait légèrement, Bullet avançait vers lui de façon constante, un rictus sur les lèvres, le regard droit.

-P'rquoi t'es venu ?  
-S'toi qum'a appelé... répond Slit d'une voix clairement pas assurée, saccadée comme sa respiration.  
-T'vnus pour ça ? Bullet indique un flacon dont le contenu n'a rien d'un mystère et qui remet Slit sur le bon chemin. C'a toi stu veux. ce disant, il avait haussé les sourcils comme si il énonçait une évidence et parlant ainsi, Bullet c'était retrouvé à quelques centimètres de Slit. Mais tout s'paie.

Alors c'était comme ça que ça allait ce régler, hein ? C'était dit Slit. Pas plus étonné. Quoi que tout de même. C'était pas la première fois, pour sûr. Mais ça avait jamais rien eu d'attrayant.  
Bullet le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, et il était maintenant assez proche de lui, comme la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, pour qu'il puisse sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Son odeur âcre. Peu importe ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée, ça c'était avéré physique. Il posa de nouveau deux doigts contre son ventre et Slit baissa les yeux dessus. De sa main droite l'Ancien saisi sa ceinture. Slit se laissa faire, mû dans son silence presque résigné, sa rage silencieuse, et sa gêne grondant dans sa respiration. Bullet sera le poing sur sa prise et fit crisser le cuir en tirant légèrement dessus. Slit colla son front au sien et attrapa son poignet d'une main, en inspirant fortement. Le tireur lâcha prise et la dégagea, vivement, avec un soupir et un peu de violence, avant de reprendre la ceinture en main. Slit laissa retomber sa main. Il tentait de le garder à distance, sans forcément l'en empêcher totalement. Il lui fallait encore du temps pour se faire à l'idée. Dur de revenir sur des souvenirs enfouis depuis des années.  
Alors il lui tiens tête, littéralement. Ses yeux sont fermés. Mais Bullet fini par se glisser dans son cou, au quel il ne fais rien. Il se contente de lui faire sentir son souffle contre sa jugulaire. Ce qui à pour effet de faire réagir immédiatement Slit. Il se dégage de lui brusquement. Mais toujours maintenu à la taille par la forte paume de l'Ancien, il ne parvient qu'à pencher légèrement le torse en arrière. Sans se faire attendre, la réaction de son bourreau se fais sentir. Il décolle ses doigts de l'épiderme du Warboy et viens attraper le tissu sale qu'il porte autour du cou. Lui faisant faire deux tours autour de sa paume, il le strangule légèrement.

-'Rrête. lui intime-t-il.

L'enserrement lui fais l'effet d'un collier de chien. La voix de l'homme celle d'un maître. Le mot celui d'un ordre. Alors il obéis. Il essaie. Immédiatement il sent la pression autour de son cou se relâcher, lentement. Tout ne dépendait que de lui. Ca pouvait se faire calmement, plus ou moins sans heurt. Et c'est justement pour cela que le jeu de Bullet était parfaitement pervers. Il viens alors se placer de nouveau contre lui, le visage de Bullet à quelques millimètres de sa peau. La veine de son cou palpite sous son souffle. Il sent un frisson le parcourir. Clairement pas dut au froid cette fois-ci.  
L'Ancien termine de relâcher le tissu et laisse glisser sa main le long du corps de Slit. Il sent sous ses doigts un bout de chaire durcit alors qu'il passe sur son torse.  
Pas de son fait. Réaction chimique typique à une stimulation physique. Y avait pas grand chose qu'allait dans la tête de Slit, mais évidement, putain, son hypothalamus postérieure savait parfaitement synthétiser ce que secrétait son hypophyse; putain d'ocytocine. Petit peptide de 9 acides aminés produit par le clivage d'une protéine précurseur qui, elle, en contient 125. Sa séquence d'acides aminés ne diffère que par 2 acides de celle de la vasopressine; dans les deux pepti... La chaleur humide de la langue qui le clame comme sien l'empêche d'oublier. Bullet sors le cran de métal hors du trou de sa ceinture. Il la fait glisser. Le bruit métallique de la boucle chante et le crissement du cuir à quelque chose d'obscène. Slit dépose une main sur la hanche de l'homme qui le tiens à sa merci. Il se refuse à faire un quelconque bruit. Jamais. Pas un seul.  
Mais les aléas de sa respiration suffisent à attiser son partenaire. "Partenaire". Et puis, les réflexes du corps sont quelques chose que l'esprit ne peux contrôler. Les organes battent plus fort, le coeur pompe en trombe, le sang afflue et réchauffe les corps sans qu'on lui ait rien demandé à cet enculé. Au travers de de la fine couche de peau, Bullet sent l'artère battre en cadence de plus en plus soutenue. Il y assène un coup de dents pas tendre qui décroche une surprise à Slit, il inspire soudainement, Bullet se languis. Il le fais céder. Demain, ou dans une heure, il se détestera, mais ça c'est pas son problème.  
Si l'Ancien pouvait être de ceux qui tirent leur coup comme des taulards et s'endorment moins de deux minutes plus tard, ce serait cool, se disait Slit. Alors que Bullet entamait la deuxième ceinture.

Pas le temps de le découvrir, Slit r'ouvre les yeux brusquement sous le vacarme qui résonne dans le couloir. Dans un soupir d'agacement Bullet relève lentement la tête; juste à temps pour voir les portes s'ouvrir à la volée. Slit se dégage immédiatement, voyant là une occasion inespérée.

-OU L'EST ?!

Bullet se tiens droit dans la pièce, le visage fermé, clairement hors de lui... mais terriblement calme en apparence.  
Il y à un adage qui dit qu'on reconnais la dangerosité d'une personne à la manière dont il/elle arrive à contenir sa rage. Et cet adage n'a jamais été aussi vrais qu'avec le meilleur tireur des Warboys. Pour moins que ça, il avait coupé des doigts. Vraiment.  
L'infortuné conducteur de la Buick, que Nux avait malencontreusement dut diriger vers Bullet, repère Slit pas loin et commence à foncer sur lui, ses Lanciers sur les talons, eux-même suivis de près par les gardes qui en empoignent un chacun.

-'FOIRé !

Bullet, jusque là très calme, assène un crochet impressionnant au Warboy alors qu'il passe à sa hauteur. Le geste et le bruit évoquait plutôt un genre d'énorme claque plutôt qu'un coup de poing... mais vus la force avec la quelle l'assaillant fut envoyé au sol, Slit aurait juré qu'il lui avait foutu un bon gros pain plutôt qu'une baffe.  
Et pourtant.  
Dans un cri, le conducteur de la Buick se tiens l'oreille. Du sang en coule. Tympan percé, de toute évidence.

-Vous, v'sortez.

Bullet c'était adressé aux deux Lanciers du conducteur, qui s'étaient regardés avec hésitation avant de se pencher pour ramasser leur conducteur.

-Nah, nah. Ca, vous m'le laissez. Cassez-vous.

Slit, malgré sa rencoeur et son cerveau en vrac vus tout ce qui venait de se passer -avant et après l'arrivée de ses frangins- dut tout de même admettre que l'Ancien avait une autorité presque... dérangeante... En une claque, deux secondes, il avait mis à terre trois types. Il dégageait ce sentiment d'assurance mélangé à une terreur que sa folie infligeait. On était clairement sûrs de rien avec lui... et bordel ce que ça dissuadait.  
Bref les deux, pardon les trois, Lanciers se regardent. Slit ne sait pas exactement quoi penser. Les deux autres Lanciers refusent de laisser leur conducteur aux mains de Bullet mais, d'un autre côté, sont trop effrayés pour s'interposer. Personne ne bouge. Des regards se croisent.  
Bordel, Slit ne sait pas ce que Bullet pourrait faire à ce gars et... en un sens c'est... de sa faute ? Putain il sait même pas ce que le type est venu lui reprocher, ptètre une connerie m'enfin maintenant il se retrouve avec une oreille en sang et la promesse de perdre quelque chose en plus si ils le laissent seuls avec ce psychopathe...Nom d'un chien ça l'étonnerais pas que la gueule de grand brûlé de l'autre garde soit de son fait non-plus, même si il le savait déjà, ce qu'il pensait savoir maintenant c'était qu'il avait bien pu le faire pour s'éclater...

-Bull... qu'il commence.  
-Toi. le pointant du doigt approximativement alors qu'il regardait toujours les deux autres, il se retourne lentement vers Slit qui s'adresse à lui. T'ferme ta p'tain d'gueule.

Ne jamais se mettre entre un animal et sa proie, s'appliquait tout aussi bien à l'homme et son plaisir. Slit étant la proie, bien évidemment. Il n'y avait rien, absolument rien, de plus frustrant que d'être interrompu à ce moment de l'histoire.  
N'est-ce pas ?  
Et Bullet s'apparentait terriblement bien à un animal quand on touchait aux choses du corps.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, et c'était certain, Slit ne laisserait pas un de ses frères entre ses mains. Il avait beau être venu pour, sans doutes, lui casser la gueule -et c'était monnaie courante dans la fratrie- il lui avait, définitivement, manqué de respect mais en aucun cas il ne le laisserait subir ce que Bullet lui réservait. Peut importe ce que c'était. C'était déjà pas dit qu'il survive à son tympans crevé vus toutes les merdes d'infections qui pouvaient le crever partant de là, alors il allait pas, en plus, le condamner à Dieu sait quels supplices pré-mortems.  
Alors Slit se permet d'insister.

-Bullet.

L'homme se détourne complètement des deux Lanciers et le regarde. Slit avait posé une main sur son unique vêtement, le tirant légèrement vers le bas, révélant sous son grand-droit une aine tendue. La position se voulait quelque chose d'assuré. Une position qui le montrait campé sur ses positions. D'apparence c'est ce qu'elle révélait. Mais en vérité elle ne servait qu'à attiser et proposait une alternative à un déferlement de rage.  
Chez les hommes, la violence et la rage se voient apaisés par deux moyens : la guerre ou le sexe. Et lorsque l'on à pas accès à l'un, l'autre prend le pas. Il n'y à pas pire frustration que de ne pouvoir assouvir l'un de ces deux désirs. L'envie de vouloir détruire quelque chose de beau parce qu'on vous à fais du tord ou tout simplement parce que la vie vous accable sans raison, mais ne pas pouvoir est comparable au faite de désirer ardemment quelqu'un que vous n'aurez jamais. En terme de frustration, c'est kif kif.  
Quand vous ne pouvez avoir ce que vous voulez, vous voulez détruire le monde, c'est ce qui vous calme. Quand vous ne pouvez pas détruire le monde, vous voulez détruire quelqu'un, c'est ce qui vous calme.  
Pour l'adage, il serait correcte de dire qu'il y à une différence entre faire l'amour et baiser. Clairement. Et que ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore compris font les choses de façon tout-à-fait bordélique. Faut pas mélanger les sentiments entre eux en plus de ce que la chaire vous apporte.

Toujours est-il que personne n'avait bougé.  
Dans un soupir, Bullet donne ses ordres. Il avait clairement pris sa décision.

-S'rtez. Tous.

Alors le conducteur de Buick, qui s'était relevé et avait visiblement été calmé par le rappel à l'ordre de l'Ancien, ses Lanciers, toujours maintenu par les gardes, et les gardes eux-mêmes, se mouvèrent ensemble. Comme un traumatisme qui s'apaise, un brouhaha brisé qui se remets doucement de son mutisme à mesure que les conversations reprennent.  
Slit entrepris également de les suivre. Mais à peine eu-t-il mimé un pas que Bullet s'adresse à lui.

-S'f toi.

Slit relève la tête mais le Tireur ne le regarde même pas. En revanche, le gardien à la balafre, lui, le regarde droit dans les yeux, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. La ceinture de Slit, toujours défaite, et la décoloration présente à l'endroit même où Bullet avait joué de la langue sur son cou, n'avaient pas échappé à l'homme. Slit vois remuer ses lèvres en silence et y lit clairement le mot "épouse".  
Il s'élance en avant, bien résolut à lui fracasser ce qui lui reste de gueule intacte pour cet affront mais Bullet lui balance un cou dans les côtes alors qu'il passe à sa hauteur. Le Warboy se plie en deux dans un soufflement puis tombe au sol sous la violence du coup.  
Le gardien pouffe et se dirige avec le reste des perturbateurs vers la porte, suivis de Bullet. L'Ancien referme les battants sur eux, faisant résonner leur habituel choeur de métal et de sable crissant.  
Il rabat un lourd loquet de métal sur la porte et marque une pause devant celle-ci, pour savourer l'instant, avant de revenir sur ses pas. Il pose un pied sur la première marche menant à Slit, ses mains s'activant lentement sur ses propres ceintures. Une fois l'une défaite, il relève la tête.  
Slit avait disparut. Presque naïvement et sans vraiment y croire, il accours derrière les pans de tissu.  
Rien.  
Le salopard s'en était allé. Il se relève au milieu de la pièce et souri, ironiquement.  
Je vous avait bien qu'on ne pouvait pas l'attraper.  
L'Ancien était manipulateur, calculateur, il savait tirer son épingle du jeu et jouer avec le genre humain. Mais Slit était pire. Ou tout du moins l'égalait dans le domaine. On à tous été un Warpup, chapardeur et discret. Certains n'ont pas perdu la main. Le Warboy avait pris soin d'emporter le flacon que Bullet avait laissé traîner dans sa poche au moment où il était tombé, "transit" de douleur. Puis il s'en était allé par le passage qu'ils avaient emprunté la veille. Le bruit de la lourde porte avait couvert ses pas et sa descente dans le boyau de pierre.

Bullet se laisse tomber dans le siège miteux. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Cours.

* * *

 _Ueeeeaaaaaah! 5 565 mots ? Bordel, comme quoi le cul ça meuble. Ca meuble même méga bien._  
 _Alors, il était temps ? J'sait pas trop._  
 _En tout cas, temps pour que je poste une putain de suite, hein ?_  
 _Tout fais d'une traite ! Comme un grand ! Qui travaille sérieusement et tout ! Une seule relecture (parce que j'ai la flemme) donc je sait pas ce que ça vas donner mais j'ai pas la foi (ni le foie) de tout relire et si je fais ça je pense que ça vas me prendre 3heures de plus à terminer._  
 _Bref pour la petite histoire, parce que je sait que vous trouvez ça super important t'a vus ? J'ai ré-écouté du Fauve récemment (et c'est bien) puis j'ai eu cette phrase qu'il dit "Laisse-moi seulement kiffer mon va-et-vient d'taulard, et m'endormir direct, moins d'trois minutes plus tard" qu'a résonné dans ma tête pendant longtemps. Alors jme suis dit que j'allais la caler parce qu'elle est criante de vérité cette putain de phrase. Et comme j'suis quelqu'un de bien (enfin j'aime à le croire) je donne crédit là où il est dut. Comme quand j'dis qu'les PD c'est les fils craints de tout les pères; merci Ramnstein pour Man gegenn man._  
 _Puis j'ai écouté pas mal de Alt-j sur cette partie de l'histoire aussi, Tesselate, The Gospel of John Hurt, c'est là-dessus que je me suis fais les images qui stimulent la production d'endorphine. Faut voir s'que ça donne..._  
 _Mais tout ça j'aurais ptètre dut le dire un peu avant nan ?... J'sait pas, c'est un peu con de voir tout ça maintenant... désolé!_

 _Bref, une ptite review sur ce que vous en avez pensé ce serait pas mal mais à la limite tant pis._  
 _Ah et, désolé parfois je pars en couille, j'oublie où je suis, j'ai d'autres trucs en cours donc parfois ça se mélange._

 _A plus!_


	6. Chapter 6

Ses jambes le brûlent et il ne sent quasiment pas le tissus sur elles. Chaque fois que son pied retombe au sol, la dureté de ses semelles usées n'amortis qu'à peine le choque de ses os contre le sol. Les bras relevés alors qu'il cours, le corps crispés par l'effort. Ses muscles sont tendus.  
A bout de souffle, il se laisse emporter par son élan et s'arrête après quelques lourds pas qui résonnent chacun aussi claire qu'un coup de batte dans un fût vide. Ses bras retombent lentement alors que son inertie s'amoindrit.  
Le corps penché en avant, les jambes tendues, il reprend son souffle en collant ses paumes à ses genoux pour se soutenir.  
Malgré le froid, sa peau est en feu; la sueur accumulée sur la surface de son épiderme en une fine pellicule le rend moite. Ses poumons le brûlent et il à du mal à reprendre son souffle alors que son torse se soulève en rythme avec ses inspirations, courtes et profondes. L'air fuse entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et irrite sa gorge déployée. Enfin, il entend battre son coeur dans ses tympans comme l'un des tambours du char de Doof.  
Tout ces symptômes de son état physique à la fois résultat de sa course effrénée et de l'excitation des évènements récents. Avoir fais faux bon à Bullet tout en lui dérobant ce qu'il était venu chercher... c'était assurément pas la meilleure des idées qu'il avait eu, et ça allait sans doutes lui coûter beaucoup plus chère que sa propre vie. Parce qu'il n'avait pas privé Bullet uniquement d'un bien matériel.  
Il crache une salive visqueuse, qu'à fais s'accumuler cette stimulation cardiaque en en modifiant la composition, et se redresse lentement. Il jette un oeil, un seul, alentour. Il fais presque nuit mais certains Warboys sont toujours en activité ça et là dans le grand hall.  
Il finit par mettre un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à un rebord de roche où il s'assied, un peu à l'abri des regards.  
Il sors le petit flacon de sa poche et l'agite à la lumière déclinante du soleil couchant.  
"Tout ça pour si peu." qu'il pense. Mais c'est déjà ça pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Qu'était déjà "Trop" selon Slit.  
Ses chances d'obtenir du précieux liquide de façon régulière c'étaient effondrées. Certes le deal que lui proposait l'Ancien n'était pas très glorieux, ni très honorable, mais s'en était un. Et il l'avait refusé.  
Si il s'était contenté de se laisser faire tout serait déjà terminé et il aurait ce pourquoi il était venu. Mais à quel prix ? Aujourd'hui il avait faillit faire une sacrée connerie et pour pas grand-chose, au final ? Après réflexion, est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Son esprit était encore trop empli de rage et d'endorphine pour qu'il puisse réfléchir correctement.  
Enfin il n'était pas dupe et savait que tout se payais. Bullet ne se laisserait pas abuser comme ça et reviendrait reprendre ce qui lui est dut... aucun doute là-dessus. Alors au final, avoir joué les malins se retournerais contre lui et il devrait tout de même payer le prix de ce qu'il lui avait dérobé.  
Putain ce que c'était con.  
Mais bien qu'il redoutait ce moment...il l'attendait à la fois... Il l'attendais parce qu'il pourrait s'y opposer cette fois-ci. Plus rien à perde. Alors il ne se laissera pas abuser par Bullet une fois de plus.  
Le deal qu'il lui proposait ne tiens plus alors à quoi bon payer le prix qu'il demande ? Il lui rendrais ce qu'il lui a dérobé, en espérant que ça s'arrête là.  
Bien sûr il n'y croyais pas 5 minutes.

-Oi ! Slit !  
L'interpellé relève la tête brusquement et range vivement l'objet de son affront dans l'une des nombreuses poches de son pantalon. Le Warboy, dont la pâleur ressortait plus encore sous les derniers rayons du jour, s'approchait en trottinant, laissant retomber un bras qui avait salué Slit.  
Bien qu'il avait cru en reconnaître la voix il fut étrangement apaisé et enjoué de voir boiter son Conducteur, en proie à un point de côté, vers lui. Son arrivé le tirant de ses pensées noires sans conclusion, son visage s'ouvre quelque peu et il se décrispe.

-Eh, t'ai cherché!  
-M'a trouvé 'lors.

Nux souri timidement, à la fois amusé par les piques habituelles de son ami et sceptique. Sceptique qu'il ne lui assène pas un coup d'une violence dont il connaissait tout. Après tout, il lui avait collé des ennemis au cul. Et sceptique aussi, parce qu'il avait identifié chez Slit une once de mélancolie. Comme si sa réponse n'avait pas vraiment eu pour but de lui mettre un stop.

-T... vas ? il se tenait à bonne distance de lui, toujours une main sur le flanc. Slit le regarde avec un air interrogateur.  
-Ahein. P'rquoi ?  
-Oh, p'rien! J'ste... mh, c'me ça... il se relève et reprend un peu son souffle, dodelinant de la tête alors qu'il parle.  
-Mh.

Et comme son esprit commençait à se désembrumer, Slit connecte les évènements récents entre eux. Le Conducteur, qui était visiblement venu pour en découdre avec lui, les évènements de la veille avec Bullet contre la Buick et le comportement actuel de Nux.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, si il était responsable de l'arrivée en trombe de leurs frères qui lui avait permis de se tirer d'une situation un peu inconvenante; il ne pouvait que le remercier. Ou tout du moins ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.  
Et puis, si ça pouvait empêcher d'aborder le sujet de sa rencontre avec Bullet...

-Hem... mais... t'vu Bullet d'coup ? Voulait quoi ?... lui demande Nux, les deux pieds dans le plat. Histoire de savoir si il était même au courant que quelqu'un le cherchait pour lui foutre une branlée.  
-Nah, pas vus. Pas là. élude le Lancier.  
-Oh! Nux sourit malgré lui. Cool. 'fin, nan, mais... hm... préférant ne pas s'enfoncer plus, il décide d'arrêter là ses balbutiement.

Un silence viens s'installer entre eux, que viens percer Nux.

-Hm, c'bientôt l'heure d'repas. D'vrais y aller ! incite-t-il en s'étirant.  
-Mh, te suis. Slit se relève et marque une pause alors que Nux le dévisage. Q'oi ?

Son conducteur désigne son bassin d'un geste de la main et il regarde son propre corps. En effet, sa ceinture était toujours ouverte. Pour ne pas sembler gêné par la situation et attiser la curiosité, il se contente d'hausser les épaules et de faire glisser la bande de cuir dans son logis. Nux hausse également les épaules et tout deux se mettent en marche. Il lui aurait voulut lui demander où il avait passé la journée mais il sait que son Lancier se serait contenté de lui répondre que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il lui aurait aussi bien demandé pourquoi il avait encore la gueule pleine de sang, bien qu'il aurait eu tout le temps de se laver dans la journée. Mais cela lui vaudrais une réponse tout aussi méprisante.  
Slit quant à lui, avait totalement oublié les traces de sang sur sa joue et n'en avait donc cure. Autrement, il n'avait pas réellement envie de se retrouver entouré de leurs frères, mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Aussi se laissa-t-il traîner jusqu'au réfectoire sans grande convictions. Sa démarche affirmée et pleine d'agressivité jurait parfaitement avec celle de Nux. Beaucoup plus légère et je-m'en-foutiste. Alors que le duo atypique approchait de sa destination, ils entendirent résonner le brouhaha des Warboys déjà présents sur place. L'humeur générale était apparemment positive et bon-enfant. La plus part étaient attablés et étaient pris dans d'intéressantes discutions. Traversant les allées en direction de leur pitance ils entendent des bribes fuser entre les bruits de couverts et les rires. Des débats sur le meilleur moyen de nettoyer les conduits d'huile de moteur, comment remplacer ceci, remettre cela... les plus jeunes buvaient les conseils de leurs aînés qu'ils voulaient fiers d'eux. Dans un coin, la plus part des Warpups étaient rassemblés et chahutaient; certains sont restés près de leurs grand frères qui discutent avec des grands de leur âge.  
C'était déjà à cet âge là que les Warpups creusaient leur place et construisaient des liens entre frères d'arme. C'était l'âge où ils s'affirmaient ou trouvaient un modèle à suivre, même si leur plus grand modèle restera, évidemment, leurs grands frères respectif. Certains restaient assis calmement, à rire des pitreries d'autres. Au final, et c'est ce que constatait Slit, ils n'étaient pas très différents de leurs aînés. Au final, personne ne grandissait vraiment parmi eux puisque, au final, le but était toujours le même à 7 ou 20ans : s'amuser. Simplement, en grandissant, on se rend compte qu'il faut faire ce qu'il faut pour être reconnu valeureux et digne d'entrer au Valhalla.

Slit quitte des yeux le groupe de Warpup et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec un visage connu. Il manque de lui rentrer dedans alors que celui-ci se retourne en même temps. Il porte deux bols en main et manque de les renverser contre lui. Heureusement le contenu pâteux se maintient plutôt bien et n'éclabousse que légèrement Slit. Le Lancier qu'il avait vus plus tôt chez Bullet marmonne une vague excuse de circonstances sans le regarder, puis le contourne sans demander son reste avant de filer entre les autres Warboys et de disparaître au loin. Visiblement préoccupé. L'un des bols qu'il tenait était sans doutes destiné à son Conducteur, occupé à combattre la douleur lancinante dans son crâne et son conduit auditif. Forcément qu'il allait pas aller traîner dans un brouhaha pareil histoire de faire vibrer un peu plus sa membrane déchirée. Du silence, de la patience et surtout un bon mois de convalescence pour espérer guérir ça au mieux. Merde c'était quand-même cher payé l'affront... Mais considérant sa propre épée de Damoclès, Slit le trouvât quand-même plutôt bien lotis.  
Bref il se tire de ses pensées et saisit machinalement le bol que lui tend Nux. Son Conducteur jette un oeil alentour et repère de la place à une table de visages connus. Des mains sont tapées, des sourires sont adressés, Slit se fait le plus sociable possible.

Mais malgré tout ses efforts il ne parvient pas à oublier la boule qui se creuse une place dans ses tripes. Ca le tord, lui fait remonter l'estomac, l'empêche d'avaler quelque chose. Il se force. Il pensait pourtant avoir accepté le fait qu'il allait devoir faire face à Bullet à un moment donné. Mais inconsciemment ça le travaillait. Après tout, vus que personne n'était sûr de rien avec l'Ancien, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Ce qui en sois était plutôt stressant.  
Il jette des regards par dessus son épaule de temps à autres. Pas de grand Warboy au visage barré d'une croix sous l'oeil droit. Vas savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire...  
La soirée suis son cours et, petit à petit, des groupes se scindent et se dispersent. Le réfectoire se vide et Nux pique du nez. Alors qu'ils ne sont plus que quelques uns Slit décide qu'il est également temps pour eux de rejoindre leurs couches. Il secoue Nux d'une main sur son crâne en se levant et lui indique de le suivre. Il s'exécute. Alors qu'il se traîne derrière lui en bâillant, Slit se dit qu'il est quand-même plus rassuré d'avoir Nux avec lui, aussi inutile soit-il, à moitié endormis. Alors qu'ils déambulent dans le dédale de pierre, leurs pas éclairés par moments d'une lune d'argent, Slit repère une petite tâche blanche roulée en boule devant un trou large comme une porte dans la roche.  
Un Warpup oublié qui s'est endormi près d'une entrée d'air quand la température était encore agréable.  
Si il le laisse là, c'est pneumonie assurée.  
Déjà que sur les plus robustes des Warboys ça à tendance à être fatal... sur un être aussi petit et aussi frêle, autant même pas se poser la question de la tournure que prendront les évènements.  
Il s'approche du Warboy en devenir et entreprend de le réveiller.

-T'méchant. lui balance nonchalamment Nux en se frottant le visage.  
-T'toi! Si jt'ai m'chant le laisserait là. encore ces habituelles simagrées à l'égard des Pups; ça l'agaçait.

Nux soupir légèrement et passe devant lui négligemment. Un peu bancal, il s'accroupis et glisse délicatement ses mains sous l'enfant. Il est gelé. Il le soulève. Il est plus fais d'os que de chaire.  
Alors qu'il le tiens entre ses bras il se relève et se retourne pour reprendre leur route. Il fait un pas en avant et est pris d'un de ses habituels vertiges au quel il ne prête pas attention. Il manque cependant de tomber et Slit lui attrape machinalement le bras pour le stabiliser.

-Et toi, q'vas t'porter ? ricane le Lancier.  
-S'bon.

Nux, qui était habituellement bon rieur et facile à vivre, n'avait clairement pas été amusé par la réflexion de Slit. Ses anémies à répétition faisaient de lui un piètre Warboy. Il en avait conscience, et ça l'énervait. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il était tard et qu'il était fatigué. Peut-être aussi parce que ça venait de Slit. Un Warboy tout ce qu'il y à de plus joliment bâti. Musculeux, de marbre, raté par endroits mais rien qui l'handicape vraiment...  
Slit, lui, se foutait royalement de le vexer. Ca ne l'empêcherait pas de le chambrer là-dessus. Au contraire.

-Pffft, qu'il pouffe, 'lé! N'est tous m'lades. Bon, toi pl's qu'les aut' maiiis...  
-L'ferme Slit.  
Son Conducteur le précède et s'engage dans le corridor, visiblement agacé. Slit reste sur place, toujours souriant, le corps souligné par les rayons de la lune il le voit disparaître dans l'angle que forme le croisement. Il entreprend de le suivre.  
Malheureusement l'Ancien n'est pas de cet avis et saisit le tissus qui lui enserre le cou, l'étranglant au passage. Slit laisse échapper un hoquet sourd qui échappe à l'oreille de Nux, déjà loin.  
Il l'attire dans un recoins à l'abri de la lumière et colle ses lèvres à son oreille, en même temps que son torse a son dos scarifié.

-J'crois qu'tu m'dois quelq'chose. il sourit.

Slit, jusque là une main sur le tissu autour de son cou et l'autre calée sur la nuque de l'Ancien, décroche cette dernière et fouille dans sa poche. Il en ressort le petit flacon sale qui avait appartenu à son assaillant, il fut un temps. Bullet y jette un regard, Slit essaye de prononcer quelque chose et il défait son emprise, curieux.  
Libéré, il se retourne à quelques dizaine de centimètres de l'Ancien, haletant. Il lui tend le flacon et commence :

-Tiens. Pour ça qut'est là, te l'rend.

L'Ancien souffle un rire et Slit essaie de comprendre ce qui le fait marrer. Il aime pas trop l'idée qu'on se foute de sa gueule. Droit sur ses jambes, il tiens le flacon du bout des doigts et l'Ancien l'envoie voler d'un revers de main. Pris au dépourvu il regarde l'objet voler avant de diriger un regard perdu vers Bullet, s'approchant de lui à grand pas. Il recule précipitamment et rencontre le mur derrière son dos, perdant ainsi la seconde d'avance qu'il avait sur lui. Au moment où sa peau touche la roche humide Bullet cale ses deux paumes de part et d'autres de son corps et fige son visage à quelques centimètres du siens.  
Cette fois, Slit s'en tiens à ce qu'il avait prévu. Il plante son regard dans celui de Bullet et serre les dents, les bras le long du corps.  
Pas déboussolé pour un sous, Bullet décroche un sourire en coin, visiblement amusé par son esprit belliqueux.  
Rythmé par les battements de son coeur la respiration de Slit se veut forte et rapide; c'est le seul bruit alentour. Il a prévu d'en décoller une à l'Ancien, mais encore faut-il avoir le courage de lever la main, et pouvoir.  
Car en effet les deux puissants bras de Bullet barraient le passage à tout mouvement vif. Le mieux qu'il pourrait faire serait d'essayer de s'extirper mais il offrirait largement une ouverture à l'Ancien. Il était clairement en mauvaise posture, son assaillant étant plus fort que lui il aurait eu tout intérêt à rester hors de sa portée. Mais il était trop tard pour penser à ce qu'il aurait dut faire; il devait se concentrer sur ce qui allait se passer.  
Aussi, il attend. Le premier geste devait venir du gars tout en muscle dont les effluves le mettaient mal-à-l'aise. Toujours cette odeur de sueur et de charbon brûlé... Il sent la chaleur de ses avants-bras effleurer les siens.  
Bullet était penché en avant, le torse loin de celui de Slit, pour pouvoir avoir son visage en face du siens. Slit mime de baisser les yeux et l'Ancien se redresse lentement en inspirant.

-S'bien.

Une de ses mains lâche la roche alors qu'il avance son bassin vers celui de Slit, immobile, le regard fixe sur la taille pâle de l'Ancien. Celui-ci, comme lors de leur dernière rencontre, viens loger son souffle dans le cou de Slit, et porte ses mains à ses ceintures. Le cliquetis de métal résonne comme un glas et Slit s'impatiente. Enfin, la bande de cuir vieillis glisse et Bullet recule légèrement.

-D'scend. Intime-t-il.

Slit sent une nouvelle fois une boule remonter dans sa gorge, ses tripes se tordre de rage. Mais ses genoux fléchissent légèrement, alors que l'autre s'affairait toujours sur son vêtement, et il profite de cet appui nouvellement acquis pour se relever soudainement et accoler avec violence le sommet de son crâne au menton de Bullet.  
Le choque le sonne et déloge légèrement une molaire de la mâchoire qu'il rencontre. Bullet pars en arrière mais reprend vite ses appuis. Enhardi par son coup d'éclat, Slit envoie voler son poing vers son visage. Malheureusement pour lui, les réflexes de son rival sont plus aiguisés et il arrête le bras qui vole vers lui par la gauche d'un avant bras fort, inébranlable. Pour faire bonne mesure, il lui assène le coup qui lui était réservé. Envoyant Slit face contre terre, des tripes endolories, mais pas de côtes cassées.  
Sa cage thoracique résonne du choc qu'elle à subit contre le sol et alors que l'écho n'a pas même fini de se répandre dans son corps, il entreprend déjà de coller un genoux à terre pour se relever.

-T'fous quoi? T'veux avoir mal ? hein ?! Bullet perdait visiblement patience.

Le Warboy, fou de rage, tire la lame glissée à sa ceinture et envoie voler un coup dans son sillage alors qu'il se retourne, toujours au sol. Il avait l'espoir d'atteindre celui qui se trouvait derrière lui. En vain. Un coup de ranger viens déloger la lame de son poing dont il sent les doigts se défaire autour du pommeau. Le couteau vole au dessus de lui, éclat d'argent perçant la nuit, tout comme son bruit métallique alors qu'il ricoche sur la roche. Slit envoie ses pieds dans les chevilles de l'homme et le fait basculer. Il profite de ce court répit pour se reculer en direction de l'objet, toujours face à la montagne de muscle qui se relevait déjà. Finalement, il se retourne, à moitié debout, il pose la main sur le pommeau de l'arme. A l'instant où ses doigts se referment sur l'arme quelque chose tire sur ses chevilles. Il se retrouve ventre contre terre, son front tape contre la roche et il est emporté sur quelques centimètres, le regard embrumé. Il bascule pour faire fasse à Bullet, a ses pieds, visiblement énervé. Ce dernier saisit ses jambes et l'attire à lui alors qu'il abat la lame sur lui sans grande conviction. La poigne forte contre son poignet immobilise son geste, mais ses doigts se serrent malgré tout autour du pommeau. Il jette son autre main autour du poignet de Bullet et celui-ci le saisit également. Les poignets du Warboy en main, il bascule de tout son poids en avant et plaque les deux mains de Slit au sol, au dessus de sa tête. Son dos émet un bruit sourd alors qu'il rencontre le sol de pierre et Bullet appose son front contre le siens.

-Maint'nant; t'fais quoi ?

Incapable de se défaire, Slit sent la rage monter d'un crans en lui et émet un grognement sourd alors qu'il essaye de faire glisser une de ses jambes entre eux. En vain, le type est bien trop près de lui, et de marbre. Il plante son regard dans celui de l'Ancien, les dents serrées, les tripes tordues.

-Et'toi ? parvient-il à siffler.

Et il est vrais que dans cette position, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que l'Ancien pouvait faire sans avoir à batailler avec lui avant.  
Pas grand-chose.  
Aussi fait-il le peu qu'il peut en apposant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec force.  
Slit avait fermé les yeux, dans l'idée d'un coup de tête. Putain quelle gêne. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?

Dans le noir complet, il commençait à sentir les détails de leur position. Les doigts de Bullet contre ses mains vulnérables, qu'il avait fait étrangement moins douloureuses. Ses flancs musculeux qu'il pouvait sentir au travers de son vêtement, et dont la peau glissait sur la surface de ses muscles à mesure qu'il respirait.  
Cette odeur caractéristique qui les embaumait maintenant tout deux. La chaleur latente de son torse près du siens. La forme de Bullet au dessus de lui, son dos contre le sol poussiéreux. Que d'éléments qui accentuaient son sentiment de malaise. Il se sentait nus, vulnérable et utilisé.  
Mais, ok. Pourquoi pas ? Enfin, c'était... pas commun, perturbant, humiliant même. Mais après tout...  
Après tout, si c'était son truc... mais qu'il ne compte pas sur lui pour y mettre du sien, pour sûr.  
Après tout, si il ne poussait pas trop loin, il pourrait s'acquitter de la tâche et après quoi, il lui foutrait la paix.  
Après tout.  
Son souffle agité résonne maintenant autour d'eux, mais de plus en plus lent. Les doigts de Slit se relâchent légèrement, mais restent fermement arnaché à la lame.  
Plus d'une fois, Bullet relâche les lèvres de Slit pour y apposer un baiser plus agressif, inspirant à grands poumons. Sans doutes le résultat d'un coeur qui s'emballe d'excitation. Allez savoir, le corps a ses réflexes.  
Et Slit aussi. Allez savoir pourquoi il voudrait mourir. Disparaître.  
Allez savoir pourquoi, une fois sur trois dans cette suite de baisés forcés il avait légèrement imité le geste de Bullet ?  
Ce dernier relâche une des mains du Lancier, pas celle au couteau évidemment, il n'est pas dupe, et fais passer sa propre main près de son visage dont il attrape le menton. Slit n'avait pas bougé sa main libre d'un millimètre. Il pouce légèrement sur le menton du Warboy qui, en bon élève, entre-ouvre les lèvres. La langue de l'Ancien se mêle à la sienne dans un souffle.  
Bullet s'appuyait sur son bras gauche, qu'il avait laissé glisser près de celui de Slit, tenant toujours son poignet fermement. Leurs avant bras se touchaient allègrement sur toute leur longueur et Slit sentait chaque muscle qui s'y tendaient lorsque l'homme modifiait son poids sur l'appui. Il avait relâché le menton de Slit, jouant profondément de la langue, et avait laissé glisser ses doigts autour du cou qui s'offrait à lui. Slit saisissant automatiquement, dans un réflexe de défense, la main qui l'enserrait.  
Le Warboy se demanda si l'Ancien faisait cela pour le maintenir en place, ou simplement par désire malsain de le maîtriser.  
Incapable de laisser l'homme jouer avec lui plus longtemps il entreprend de détourner le visage, et sent immédiatement la prise de Bullet se renforcer alors qu'il inspire profondément, accompagnant son geste d'un léger mouvement du bassin.  
"Un peu des deux" conclu-t-il.  
L'idée le rebute, et il serre la lame plus fort.  
Bien qu'une de ses mains sois maintenant libre, il ne pouvait clairement pas tenter quelque geste de rébellion.

Bullet libère ses lèvres, et se relève légèrement, son visage près de l'oreille tuméfiée de Slit.

-Lâche. lui chuchote-t-il

Après un tel échec, il était apparut évident que Slit ne pourrait jamais se défaire de l'Ancien. L'idée semblait donc tentante, mais Slit était têtu et détestait être en position de faiblesse. Aussi, il sent la main autour de son cou se faire plus dure, se resserrant progressivement tel un étau autour de sa trachée, alors qu'il maintient sa propre prise sur l'arme. Bullet sent battre sous ses doigts le coeur du Warboy et il s'en délecte. Autant que du léger gémissement qui s'échappe d'entre les lèvres de l'homme suffoquant sous sa poigne.  
Il n'avait pas le choix. Sûr que Bullet allait lui faire la peau. Mourir ici, d'un simple étranglement ? Pitoyable. Un honneur bafoué se rachetais. Alors peu importe.  
Finalement, un léger tintement meuble le silence alors que la lame glisse des doigts de Slit.  
Il n'avait pas eu le choix.

-Bien. lui souffle l'Ancien

Alors que la lame finissait de quitter son maître, celui-ci tentait déjà de reprendre son souffle, mais aucun air ne lui parvenait. La main qui le contraignait avait cessé de se resserrer autour de lui, mais elle n'avait pas encore relâché sa pression. Slit ouvrit des yeux paniqués qui ne lui offrirent comme explication que la couleur familière du plafond rouge brique.  
Le visage toujours près de son oreille, Bullet s'était légèrement tourné et avait pris un peu de recul pour mieux l'observer.  
Le Warboy se contorsionne avec véhémence et sa paume moite glisse sur le poignet du Tireur qu'il tente de chasser. Ses yeux s'embrument, Bullet est dans son angle mort.  
Enfin, son bourreau le libère et il inspire violemment, son coeur battant aussi fort qu'il le peux pour alimenter de nouveau son corps en oxygène nouvellement retrouvé.

-J'ste un avertissement.

Il pourrait définitivement le tuer.  
Alors que Slit reprend une respiration entrecoupée de toussotement avec difficulté, l'Ancien se relève et agrippe le tissu qu'il porte autour du coup, l'emportant avec lui. Tout deux se retrouvent debout, le Warboy dont les jambes n'ont pas encore la force de le porter titube et les bras solides du Tireur le retiennent, le forçant à se retourner. Il s'en défait avec violence et s'appuie contre le mur de roche humide qui écorche son épiderme. Son bourreau s'approche de lui.

-T'mains. ordonne-t-il.  
-Qu... commence Slit, haletant alors que le sang commençait à affluer de nouveau au travers de son corps.  
-Tsh. T'mains, tout en parlant, Bullet tire de sa taille une de ses ceintures. Vus t'pas foutu d'rester tranquille, 'vais être obligé d'te calmer. T'rne toi.

Slit le regarde, sa rage bouillant en lui, les dents serrées comme si il voulait les briser, se faire mal pour détruire quelque chose. Sa gorge encore brûlante et douloureuse le rappelle à l'ordre; et il s'exécute. Il se retourne avec toute l'assurance qu'il peux puiser au fond de ses entrailles. Mais en vérité il n'y trouve que de la peur. Il est de nouveau sur ses pieds, presque en pleine possession de ses moyens : il pourrait tenter une nouvelle fois de s'opposer à lui. Un coup de coude dans les côtes, dans le visage en se retournant au bon moment, se défendre à coup de dents... ouais, mais...  
Si il se rate ?  
Si Bullet avait déjà fais preuve de toute la clémence dont il disposait ? A ne pas oublier que le type était capable de buter un autre type parce qu'il l'avait empêché de tirer son coup. Un gars comme ça, imaginez ce qu'il ferait au coup en question ?  
Putain.  
Il colle son front contre la roche et passe ses bras derrière son dos. L'ombre de Bullet se porte sur lui et il sent sa présence à proximité de son dos. Il peux sentir son corps se tenir à quelques centimètres du siens. Il ferme les yeux. Une main se pose sur son poignet droit, puis le gauche. Il colle un peu plus son front contre la roche, la sent se dessiner sur sa peau. Le cuir s'enroule autour de ses avants bras, croisés derrière son dos. Il appuie un peu plus son front sur la surface irrégulière, qui s'imprime dans sa chaire un peu plus, il se concentre sur sa douleur. Le torse de l'Ancien viens se coller contre lui, son souffle animal contre sa nuque. Ca vas le faire. Ses omoplates sont couvertes par ses pectoraux. Juste un moment désagréable à passer. Les abdos de l'homme viennent chevaucher ses muscles lombaires; durs, tracés. Sûr qu'il est plus grand que lui. Plus bas, la dureté de ses ceintures contre sa chaire est accompagnée de celle de son membre ostensiblement en érection. Vas savoir combien cette masse de muscles pesait.  
Slit trésaille, les mains de l'homme derrière lui passent de part et d'autre de ses flancs. Il sent la langue brûlante de Bullet prendre possession de son cou, et sa main droite empoigner la mi-molle que lui avait collé la strangulation. Il y était pour rien. La main gauche de l'Ancien remonte lentement le cours des scarifications abdominales de Slit, du bout des doigts, engendrant une série de petites décharges dans son corps. Sa respiration faillit légèrement, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. La main de Bullet s'activait profondément sur son membre, alors que la seconde, paume contre le corps du Warboy atteignait son téton droit. Les bras de l'homme derrière lui étaient maintenant en contacte complet avec son corps. Sa chaleur commençait à se mêler à la sienne. Comme son corps entier le recouvrait il parut encore plus grand et plus massif à Slit qui se sentait ridiculement chétif sous ses sévices. Peut-être du faite qu'il y était totalement soumis. Puisqu'au final, Slit n'avait rien de chétif, au contraire. Il devait faire à peine 10kilos et une tête de moins que lui. Ses muscles saillants se bandaient sous les attouchements du tireur alors qu'il remuait malgré-lui pour les éviter au possible. Se faisant violence pour reste immobile et se laisser faire. Malheureusement, sous les morsures de Bullet il releva la tête soudainement, indépendamment de sa volonté, la laissant retomber sur l'épaule massive derrière lui dans un léger râle, retenu au possible. Aussi profondément qu'il attisait le membre viril de Slit, il meurtrissait son cou. Chaque morsure était comme un coup de lame dûment invoqué dans sa chaire. Slit mord sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sortir un seul putain de son. Mais la position qu'il à adoptée déploie sa gorge et l'air fuse aussi librement entre ses cordes vocales qu'entre les lames d'un harmonica, laissant s'échapper quelques soupirs volés. Il rabat sa tête contre la roche précipitamment pour conserver un minimum d'intégrité et les mains de l'ancien s'affèrent alors à défaire lentement ses ceintures, son vêtement.  
Il n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les évènements. A son grand regret l'excitation monte en lui, ce réflexe naturel témoignant que tout fonctionne correctement en haut comme en bas chez lui se trouve être une véritable plaie en cet instant. Il tente donc de reprendre le dessus sur la situation, se faisant violence, alors que Bullet défait son propre vêtement et prend d'une main son membre et de l'autre celui de Slit. Ses mouvements de vas-et-viens sont accompagnés par le crissement du cuir alors que le Warboy tente de défaire ses bras fermement attachés.

-'Rrête... dis-t-il, avec toute toute l'intégrité et l'indifférence dont il peut réussir à faire preuve.

Bullet reste silencieux et continue de le malmener sans prêter attention à sa demande.  
Alors que Slit commence à durcir sous ses vas-et-viens, il s'interrompt.  
Il l'écoutait maintenant ?  
Il lâche le membre de Slit et viens poser sa main sur son épaule pour le retourner. Slit sent glisser sur ses cuisses son pantalon et, pour le retenir, se vois obligé d'écarter les jambes.. Le vêtement s'immobilise juste au niveau adéquat pour lui permettre de conserver un peu de dignité.  
Ils se font maintenant face et le Warboy, les yeux sur les lèvres de l'Ancien, réalise que leurs souffle sont aussi saccadés l'un que l'autre. Il baisse les yeux vers la main toujours en activité de Bullet et aperçoit l'extrémité dressée de son sexe chaque fois qu'il redescend dessus. Il détourne les yeux. Putain.  
Le Tireur s'approche de nouveau de lui et saisit leurs deux membres d'une main. Son torse est contre celui de Slit et celui-ci ferme les yeux, le front contre sa clavicule, le dos profondément encré dans le mur, pour maintenir un semblant de distance entre eux. Il respire fortement mais n'émet pas un gémissement. Il refuse de satisfaire la perversité de son tortionnaire. Bullet, en revanche, laisse transparaître de légers gémissements, perceptibles dans sa respiration au travers de soufflements alors que leurs membres sont en contact.  
Le Tireur ramène une main, jusque là contre la surface de pierre, vers son visage et y recueille un peu de salive. Il dirige ensuite sa main derrière Slit, dans le bas de son dos. Alors qu'il applique le simulacre de lubrifiant sur l'orifice qu'il convoite, Slit se dégage.

-Mh... proteste-t-il dans un mouvement, de façon à ne pas courroucer le Tireur.

D'une onomatopée bien connue, il lui signifie de faire silence; embrassant son cou plus doucement, comme pour lui proposer une contre-partie signifiant que si il se laisse faire sans histoires, il veillera à ne pas trop le malmener.  
Slit refusait de lui demander de ne pas le faire, il ne s'abaisserait pas à faire parti des faibles qui demandent pitié.

Plus de mur cette fois pour oublier où il est, il respire à grosse bouffées alors que l'indexe commence à forcer l'entrée de son corps. Il force sur ses liens aussi fort qu'il peux, ne faisant que faire crisser le cuir noir. Le geste lui fais se rendre encore plus compte de sa vulnérabilité; qu'il ne peux rien faire contre ce qui se passe et qu'il doit se contenter de subir en silence. Mais sa rage parle plus fort que sa raison; alors au moment où il sent le doigt du tireur pénétrer en lui, il plante ses dents dans le muscle de Bullet dans un grognement sourd. Il lui laissera aussi une trace. La douleur arrache un gémissement roque au Tireur, qui s'enfonce allègrement au plus loin que lui permet la longueur de son membre intrusif. Et à mesure qu'il s'enfonce, les dents de Slit creusent leurs sillons dans sa chaire, faisant affluer le sang à la plaie. Une fois de plus Slit à l'occasion de goûter au sang du Tireur, pas que ce sois voulut, en sois.  
Ils restent un instant dans cette position, avant que les vas-et-viens ne commencent. Tirant de Slit des notes basses et que l'on pourrait confondre avec des plaintes. La douleur n'était rien, mais le geste oui. Bien que plus accaparé par la situation que par ses sensations il n'en oublie pas la stimulation de son membre qui à pour effet de l'apaiser. Leurs membres lubrifiés par Bullet, clairement plus proche de l'orgasme que son partenaire, offraient malgré tout une sensation plus qu'agréable. En revanche, si le Tireur était aussi dur que la nature pouvait l'offrir, la gêne de Slit l'empêchait de s'adonner entièrement au vice et de bander correctement. Rien à voir avec une quelconque impuissance, juste le faite de se faire sodomiser en pleine nuit, quasiment à sec, dans un couloir glauque, par un gars qui en veut à votre cul. Ouais, franchement y à plus facile comme situation pour venir.  
Le doigt qui le pénétrait se retire lentement et Bullet porte à nouveau sa main a sa bouche pour y récupérer de quoi introduire un second doigt en lui sans trop provoquer le courroux de son partenaire. La plaie. Il en avait prévus combien comme ça ? Putain.  
Il porte à nouveau sa main ou il s'était fais entreprenant et au vus du manque d'entrain de son partenaire, Bullet déplace son jeu de langues sur le téton de Slit alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, libérant de sa mâchoire le corps de l'homme. Le Warboy tend visiblement à apprécier la chose étant donné le léger soupir qu'il émet. Le Tireur profite de sa discrète extase pour glisser lentement deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Il sent autour d'eux s'écarter la chaire de l'homme, tendue. Le geste en est de trop pour Slit, au diable ce dont il aura l'air, il gémis. Pas de plaisir, mais de ce gémissement faible qui traduit une détresse ridicule qui le force à enfouir son visage contre Bullet. Celui-ci se relève et embrasse de nouveau son cou. Entre-mêlant ses profonds baisers de suçons, attisé plus que de mesure par la détresse de Slit, qu'il entend enfin. Ses mouvements sur leurs membres se font de plus en plus rapides, il y mêle des mouvements de rein témoignant de son excitation.

Alors que le second doigt du Tireur, plus long, lui permet d'atteindre un point sensible de l'anatomie masculine, il sent Slit se durcir de nouveau entre ses doigts.  
Leurs râles se mêlent, Slit serre les poings, enfoui son visage dans le coup que lui tend son partenaire, étouffe ses gémissements à chaque pénétration.  
La main du Tireur se fais plus dure sur leurs membres tendus et, n'y tenant plus, il se libère dans la plus douce des agonies connues de l'Homme. Son gémissement résonne à l'oreille de Slit comme la fin d'un calvaire décrochant un soupir de soulagement au Warboy.  
Il conserve son mouvement un moment après s'être libéré sur eux. Reprenant son souffle contre lui, sentant la moiteur de sa peau. Il jette un oeil sur leur gauche, en direction du couloir. Il avait cessé ses vas-et-viens sur son propre membre et regardait maintenant Slit, fuyant son regard.  
Evidemment qu'il l'avait senti quémander sa caresse. Il n'était pas venu, lui.  
Bullet souri en silence et entreprend de faire jouir le Warboy. Il reprend ses vas-et-viens de part et d'autre du corps de son partenaire alors qu'il proteste. Le plongeant dans le même état que précédemment il en savoure chaque tressaillement dans sa respiration, chaque gémissement échappé, chaque réflexe de son corps qu'il ne peut contrôler. S'activant allègrement à l'intérieur de lui, il observe avec quelle difficulté l'homme tente vainement que conserver un visage impassible.  
Il sent couler sur sa main l'annonce d'une éjaculation proche et s'active un peu plus, un peu plus vite, un peu plus profondément.  
Slit se penche en avant et place son front contre l'Ancien une fois de plus. Quelques gémissements sourds fuitent au travers de sa bouche ouverte alors qu'il approche de la jouissance. Son souffle chaud coulant sur le trapèze de Bullet alors qu'il laissait sa tête reposer sur lui, une pommette contre sa clavicule. Chaque fois que l'Ancien pénètre au plus profond de lui, il sent le coup de batte que lui envoie son corps dans le cerveau, comme pour briser sa retenue. Il s'abandonnerait bien au vice, tant il est agréable. Après tout. Alors que le plaisir coupable monte en lui il le cherche un peu. Difficile de se battre contre l'idée de l'extase, peu importe d'où elle vous vient. Il s'y abandonne alors et bientôt atteint son point de rupture, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la sensation que lui procure les doigts de son partenaire ainsi que ses vas-et-viens; sensations à la fois agréables et débectantes. Pas que ça fasse mal, c'est supportable, mais... bref. La débauche l'attise et montent en lui les derniers soubresauts de l'extase avant qu'il ne se libère entre les doigts de Bullet dans un râle aussi discret qu'il parvient à le faire.

Encore loin de la réalité il respire a grandes bouffées alors que le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles cesse doucement. Le Tireur reste contre lui, sentant son torse se soulever sous sa respiration saccadée. Aucun d'eux ne bouge et Slit, épuisé, pourrait s'endormir sur l'instant. Contre la chaleur agréable de son corps, sa respiration s'apaise. Il sent glisser hors de lui les doigts du Tireur et soupir. Le laissant profiter un instant de son contact apaisant, Bullet remet son vêtement en place. Slit entre-ouvre les yeux alors qu'il s'écarte, il ne ressent plus rien, vidé. Plus de colère ni d'agitation, simplement l'apaisement qu'apporte le relâchement de tout les muscles se son corps après l'orgasme. Son esprit même est apaisé, calme, comme sous l'effet d'un lénitif. Délivré de tout trouble.  
Il relève son regard perdu dans le fantôme de ses sensations; les mains de Bullet sur lui, son cou qui le brûlent maintenant doucement...

-M'bras. prononce-t-il lentement avant de se retourner.

Son front embrasse une nouvelle fois la roche et Bullet s'approche de lui pour défaire ses liens.  
Même si pour se faire, il n'était pas obligé de se coller à lui et lui faire sentir son souffle dans sa nuque. Le cliquetis sonne sa libération et le cuir glisse contre sa peau. Sans se précipiter il déplie ses bras engourdis par la position et se rhabille. Le Tireur l'observe dans la pénombre, alors que le peu de lumière filtrant dans l'angle souligne ses muscles. Ils se mouvent à mesure qu'il use de ses bras pour se rhabiller. Tressaillant, saillant ça et là sur la surface de sa peau avant de disparaître de nouveau. Alors qu'il referme la dernière de ses ceintures, Bullet passe une main sur son flanc, et cale délicatement quelque chose dans la paume de sa main.  
Flacon. Un putain de flacon.

Slit laisse échapper une onomatopée de désapprobation, un peu similaire à son habituel "Ahein" d'approbation, mais plutôt dans le genre "A-hein". C'est pas un poète, pour sûr.  
Bullet, déjà sur le départ, se retourne, un sourcil en l'air.

-Veux rien'avoir à faire 'vec toi. N'est quittes m'tenant. il lui tend le flacon, une main toujours sur sa ceinture, visiblement fatigué plus qu'énervé. Il à qu'une envie c'est d'aller se laver et se foutre au pieux. Reposer ses yeux secs et son corps malmené.  
Le Tireur s'approche de lui avec un sourire en coin, et se cale à son oreille.

-'Suilà t'la mérité, hm... chuchote-t-il en ramenant la main de Slit sur le torse de son propriétaire, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Si il pouvait arrêter de le toucher maintenant, ce serait cool.  
L'Ancien se retourne et disparaît dans l'ombre après quelques pas, laissant Slit seul avec ses pensées.

Chiure. Ca avait pas été si terrible... finalement. Au moins ces conneries étaient finies... N'empêche que maintenant il le sentait encore.  
Chiure. Ca aurait vraiment pus être pire et au final... putain ça lui à collé la trique. Sérieusement ? Bordel. Si c'est que ça... après tout.  
Après tout rien! Il vas aller se laver, ça sera ça de fait ça lui videra l'esprit de toutes ces conneries.

Où est son putain de couteau, maintenant ?

* * *

 _"I have this one, Tu-tu-dah Tu-tu-dah tu-tu-da-da-dah.  
_ _-Tu-tu-dah ! Tu-tu-dah ! tu-tu-da-da-dah!"_

 _7500\. Putains. De mots. 7594 en fait._  
 _Y à des gens qui font ça hebdomadairement parlant ?_  
 _Vous avez pas de vie notre plan de l'existence ? Ou c'est juste que vous êtes hyper doués ?_  
 _Enfin bref._  
 _Le chapitre le plus gênant de toute ma vie._  
 _Jm'éxpose là, c'est dangereux ce que je fais, ça ce trouve je vais pleurer et tout après parce que vous allez être vilains. Yo._

 _Enfin bref. Lourd._


	7. Chapter 7

C'est en reprenant sa route par où il était venu qu'il le vis scintiller entre deux rayons de lune que laissait briller le ciel immaculé. Il l'avait ramassé, toujours embrumé par les évènements récents, et enfoncé dans sa poche avec l'autre.  
A mesure qu'il claudiquais en direction du dortoir, où des douches, il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même, il n'avait pas encore décidé, les deux flacons de verre tintaient dans sa poche. Se mêlant au son du barda de métal qu'il trimbalais toujours sur lui.

-Tic-tic-tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Slit fais volte face dans la direction d'où viens la voix. Dans un sursaut il se jette d'un pas en arrière, relevant les mains, poings serrés. Il cligne des yeux; le renfoncement d'où venait le chant était plus sombre que le reste de ce qu'il avait traversé, et ses yeux s'adaptaient lentement au noir quasi d'ébène qu'ils rencontraient. Il commence à distinguer un peu plus clairement la forme nébuleuse qui tentais d'imiter le tintement du verre.  
Seul et en pleine nuit, c'était pas le type le plus rassurant sur qui tomber. Dieu qu'il était glauque avec son masque sur la gueule... mais encore plus sans.

-Coma ?  
-Pas d'métal, non. Tic-tic-tic...  
-C...Coma ? répète Slit, conscient de l'instabilité du personnage mais de son inoffensivité presque innocente, il essaye de le ramener à la réalité.  
-Saute.  
-Hé ?...  
-Saute! Trois fois!

Slit, un peu désemparé mais bien obligé, hésite un instant puis s'exécute. Les bras le long du corps et les pieds joints il soupir avant de rebondir trois fois. Ses muscles tressaillent légèrement sous chaque rebond, puis il s'immobilise.

-Là!

Un bras pâle se lève dans l'ombre, mais dans un angle bien particulier au quel Slit ne s'attendais pas... Es-ce qu'il... entendais le verre ? Sous tout le brouhaha de métal et le froissement du tissus ?...

-Là? répète Slit, essayant toujours de distinguer la position du Doof Warrior.  
-Quoi c'est ?  
-Quoi ?  
-L'bruit!  
-L'bruit ?  
-Tic-Tic-Tic! Tac! Tic! Tac!  
-Eh... il l'entendais définitivement. S'ça ? il sors d'une main les deux flacons de sa poche et les entre-choques.  
-Ahein ! Qu'é-c'est ? Verre ?

Bougre le type était aveugle et pas très malin mais sûr qu'il avait une sacrée oreille!

-Ahein, verre. Coma, t'dors 'ci ? lui demande-t-il alors qu'il distingue de mieux en mieux ses membres dans tout les sens.  
-Naaan.  
-T'fou quoi 'lors ?  
-L'pierre, l'ai pas vu, suis tombé, suis bloqué. Pas vu, heh. il est secoué d'un soubresaut.  
-Hehe, ricane Slit. Evidemment qu'il ne l'avait pas vus.

Slit aimait bien Coma, leur Doof Warrior. Il était toujours très enclin à la bataille, pas très réfléchis et plutôt perdu dans son univers. Il se demandais parfois ce qu'il voyait de son côté du monde, celui où tout était supposément noir. Sans yeux pour vous fourvoyer, au final, est-ce qu'on ne perçoit pas mieux le monde...? Après tout, pourquoi les amants s'unissent dans le noir, pourquoi on ferme les yeux quand on s'embrasse, pourquoi on se cache la trogne quand on à honte, pourquoi on enfouis son visage dans ses mains quand on est à bout ?  
Qui sait donc, ce que voyait leur barde apocalyptique. Pas les pierre sur sa route en tout cas.  
Mais on savait ce qu'il entendais : tout. Sûr qu'il avait pas d'yeux mais des oreilles pour cinq, ça il avait.  
Coma, le Doof Warrior. Un gaillard plutôt massif même si il était pas bien grand et qu'avait l'air d'avoir 17ans pour toujours là-haut. Il était plutôt en bonne santé malgré sa trogne que seul une mère pouvait aimer. En tout cas il mangeais bien, dut à son statut. La peau pâle, les dents en clavier de piano, qu'il toucherait jamais de sa vie, et surtout ses deux orbites vides comme si des boules de billard avaient tapé direct dans ses yeux et les avaient enfoncés tellement profond dans son cerveau qu'ils voulaient plus en sortit tellement il avait l'air d'y faire beau là-dedans. Sans déconner! Ce type avait jamais l'air de penser à rien d'autre qu'au bruit que fais le verre comparé au métal.  
Ca devait être plutôt cool.  
Paraîtrait qu'il était un enfant de l'amour, déjà. Qu'il avait été élevé heureux, ou tout du moins, autant qu'un gosse peux l'être à leur époque. Paraîtrait qu'il avait eu une mère jusque très tard, aussi. Paraîtrait que la dite mère elle était très douée pour faire sortir des objets des bruits qui font du bien à l'âme, également. Et paraîtrait qu'elle lui aurait tout appris avant qu'on l'arrache à son fils pour y rendre que la tête quelques jours plus tard. Paraîtrait enfin que maintenant il la porte sur son propre visage.  
Enfin y paraît.

-T'est fé mal ? demande le warboy, se penchant en avant, les mains sur les genoux et la tête légèrement penchée.  
-Naan, crois pas.  
-P'rquoi t'pas d'mandé dl'aide ?  
-Ah, t'sait, la pluie ? il avait toujours mieux causé qu'eux, Coma, à utiliser des "le", "la", "les", quoi que ça veuille dire.  
-Ahein ? acquiesce-t-il  
-Qui brûle ?  
-...Ahein ? plus lentement cette fois  
-Bah, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
-Coma ? l'interrompt Slit, ne l'écoutant plus.  
-Heé ?  
-Bouge t'bras.  
-Mhm, il s'exécute, agitant mollement ses bras vêtus de rouge, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
-T'jambes ? il observait ce qui bloquais, hormis le buste du cornicen à tendances tubicen.  
-XXXXXXX tout en continuant à déblatérer il agite une unique jambe gauche. L'autre étant bloquée au sol.

Le sol était humide en cet endroit et, basculant, Coma avait dut emporter suffisamment le rocher avec lui pour le déloger et qu'il glisse contre celui qui lui faisait face. Par chance, il ne devait pas avoir de côte cassée, dût au faite que l'autre rocher avait arrêté la chute du premier il était quand-même bloqué entre les deux au niveau du ventre, surface molle heureusement pour lui. Mais dans sa position il lui était impossible d'appliquer dessus une force proportionnellement équivalente afin de faire bouger l'objet.  
Alors il était resté coincé.  
Si il avait écouté son récit jusqu'au bout, Slit aurait entendu la raison de l'absence de plaintes de sa part qui auraient pu alerter d'autres de leurs frères. Mais il avait décroché à partir du moment où Coma avait évoqué comment le bruit que faisait la pluie selon qu'il était l'heure de... enfin quand on portait... bref quelque chose dans le genre l'avait perturbé et il s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Bon, b'ge pas.  
-Peux pas.

Slit souris.  
Il était vraiment pas perché au même niveau du plan de l'existence qu'eux; et ça faisait du bien.  
Slit se place face à la masse rocheuse qui emprisonne son frère et y colle son épaule. Il accompagne la poussée de ses jambes contre le sol de la force de ses bras alors que ses mains sont également plaquée sur la pierre. Le matériaux s'enfonce dans la chaire de son trapèze, à l'image des joug repartissant la force des boeufs. La douleur ravive en lui le souvenirs encore frais de sa rencontre avec l'Ancien et la masse cède, plutôt facilement en fait.  
La pierre glisse et chute mollement sur le sol mou.

-Ah?

Slit se relève et tend une main, un peu au hasard du membre qui la saisirait, à la forme rouge. Coma se défait tant bien que mal de son empêtrement sans accepter la perche tendue de Slit.  
Il en éprouve d'abord une étrange vexation, comme sous le coup d'une insulte, puis se souviens.  
Certes. Il ne la vois pas.  
Il s'approche alors de lui et se penche en avant pour l'attraper sous l'aisselle. Il le hisse ensuite sur ses pieds et le tiens par les épaules pour s'assurer qu'il à bien repris ses appuis.

-'vas ? qu'il lui demande.  
-Crois bien, il se tatte la panse, oui! Vous ?  
-Bein, moi, sûr, p'rquoi ? Etait pas c'ui bloqué sous l'pierre heheh...  
-Hehe, s'amuse Coma avant de réitérer, et toi ?  
-Moi ? s'interroge Slit.  
-L'autre.  
-L'autre ?  
-Mhm.  
-Eh... Doof... ch'tout seul ? ajoute-t-il, perplexe.  
-Ah ? répond l'autre, tout aussi perplexe, avant d'humer l'air.

Il garde le nez levé un instant, les naseaux tremblants, avant de rabaisser sa caboche vers Slit, dont il s'approche en reniflant. Par réflexe, celui-ci se recule.

-Qu... ? proteste-t-il.  
-Oh.  
-Oh?  
-Hehe, vous battiez pas 'lors.

Le Doof Warrior n'avait aucune connaissance des convenances et, à vrais dire, s'en cognait au possible. Slit en resta figé sur place à la fois d'effroi, d'étonnement et de perplexité.  
Bordel, depuis combien de temps il avait été bloqué là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait entendu exactement ? Et surtout, il avait senti Bullet sur lui ?!  
Alors qu'il repartait, une main sur la paroi rocheuse pour se guider, Slit, qui était déjà au fait, et convaincu, de l'efficacité de l'oreille de Coma, se jura de ne jamais sous-estimer son flair non-plus.  
Bordel, il avait vraiment besoins d'une douche et sans plus tarder; lui aussi commençait à sentir l'odeur du tireur qui s'échappait de son épiderme parfois, et ça lui foutait les tripes en vrac.  
Alors il met un pied devant l'autre avec plus d'entrain, se dirigeant vers la pièce qui leurs sert de douche collective.  
C'était un espace plutôt haut de plafond, comme la plus part des lieux de la citadelle, au centre de la quelle se trouvait un bassin rond d'une dizaine de mètres de circonférence pour plusieurs kilomètres de fond. En effet le point d'eau prenait sa source au plus profond de la terre qui en assurait également la chauffe.  
L'eau tournait en général entre 35 et 50°C, juste assez pour vous stériliser la peau sans causer de graves brûlures si vous ne vous y émergiez pas trop longtemps, pour un Warboy. Elle pouvait cependant atteindre les 70°C les jours de grande chaleur et il y en à qui racontent même qu'on l'aurait vus bouillir une fois... mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs.  
Quoi qu'il arrive, personne ne se baignait dans le bassin lui-même pour ne pas le contaminer, beaucoup trop chaud de toutes façons, et autrement, il était en général recouvert par de grandes plaques de fer pour en conserver la chaleur.  
Il s'en échappait une cinquantaine de tuyaux qui couraient vers les murs sur les quels ils grimpaient à 2 mètres, pour permettre à l'armée d'Immortan de profiter de la chaleur de son eau. Chaque "douche" était séparée par un muret de roche d'une cinquantaine de centimètres; plus là pour des besoins d'organisation que pour offrir un simulacre d'intimité aux gars.  
Slit passa parmi les sceaux et brosses éparpillées ça et là, et se dirigeât vers la première arrivée d'eau. Il se défit de son vêtement, faisant glisser les ceintures, qui n'avaient retrouvé la douce étreinte de leurs boucles que très récemment, hors de ces dernières. Le tissu glissa doucement le long de ses membres inférieurs, révélant le bas de son corps meurtri de plusieurs centaines de cicatrices. Déjà visibles sur son abdomen, elles partaient de sa cuisse droite et remontaient le long de son abdomen pour s'étirer vers la gauche de celui-ci, se terminant peu avant son pectoral gauche. Fait à la fois de brûlures et de coupure, l'ornement balafrait une grande partie de son corps. Entre son aine, ses cuisses légèrement, son dos (le bas de celui-ci plus lourdement), son épaule ainsi que son bras gauche et ses deux avants bras exagérément; il y avait de quoi passer des heures à déchiffrer les centaines de symboles gravés de façon hasardeuse sur sa peau cadavérique. On imaginait facilement des heures et des heures de souffrance ayant mené à ce résultat aux airs de boucherie. Après tout, cela allait avec le personnage. Mais on imaginait également la force qu'il avait fallut pour endurer chaque seconde de ce labeur sans moufeter. La détermination qu'il avait fallut pour se laisser torturer par ses frères sans broncher. Et surtout les liens qui avaient dut être tissés entre eux. Son corps racontait les histoires qu'il ne prononcerait jamais. Les pertes, les maux, la rage, le désespoir, les victoires, les rires. Chaque chose qu'il avait vécue était là, gravé dans sa chaire, ce vaisseau sans importance qu'il aimait à torturer.  
Il entrepris de tailler un peu plus dans sa chaire comme l'ébéniste façonne le bois brute, mais constata que la lame qu'il portait avec lui en permanence n'était plus logée dans son étui. Peu importe. Mais la perte de cette arme le mis de mauvaise humeur. Surtout qu'elle était due à l'individus au quel il avait dut se soumettre un peu plus tôt dans la nuit.  
Putain de Bullet.  
Il grimaçât mollement, vide et fatigué, puis apposât sa main sur la valve contre le tuyau. Il la tourna et libéra ainsi l'eau sous pression qui s'y trouvait. Le tube de métal geint un instant puis libéra, tout d'abord par petits à-coup puis de façon soutenue, le liquide brûlant. Merci le surpresseur au fond du bassin.  
L'eau se répandis à ses pieds, chauffant ses plantes, et il se saisit d'une brosse qui traînait dans l'habitacle. Son corps se mit en marche et il glissât sa tête baissée sous le jet, laissant l'eau couler de part et d'autre de son visage pendant un instant avant d'y engager le reste de son corps. Le liquide courra le long de son dos, sur ses bras, suivant parfaitement les lignes dures de son corps alors qu'il s'appuyait d'une main contre le mur en face de lui. Ses muscles roulaient alors qu'il s'étirait, faisait craquer ses cervicales, détendait ses muscles sous la chaleur. L'eau rebondissait en fines gouttelettes autour de lui lorsqu'elle se heurtait à l'homme.  
Coulant sur son torse comme une seconde peau elle en lavait l'argile qui suivait sa course le long de son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses jambes, pour s'évanouir au sol dans un nuage de boue blanche bientôt aspiré par le trou, faisant office de siphon, dans le sol.  
Il approchât enfin la brosse à poils durs qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main droite de son épaule, et commençât à frotter avec force la surface de son corps. C'était plutôt douloureux, et pas très agréable, contrairement à l'eau qui s'écoulait autour de lui, lavant les résidus qu'il détachait de son corps grâce à l'outil. A mesure qu'il progressait, son épaule devenait rouge, puis son bras, son avant bras, son poignet. La totalité de son côté gauche le brûlait maintenant alors qu'il s'attaquait à ses doigts. Grattant le dessous de ses ongles. Il passât ensuite à la partie droite de son corps, puis son torse, ses flancs, son ventre, ses jambes, etc... sans rien oublier au passage, s'arrêtant un instant avant d'entamer ses parties intimes, histoire d'appréhender un peu le moment qu'il gardait pour la fin.

La douche était un moment plutôt particulier pour la plus part des Warboys. A la fois véritable corvée et moment de paix. En effet, d'une part il avait le confort et réconfort apporté par la chaleur et la douceur de l'eau, le lâcher-prise qu'elle permet aux Warboys alors qu'il s'accordent un moment de régression positive. Le bruit de l'eau qui couvre tout autour d'eux, la sensation de détente parcourant leurs corps, dénouant leurs muscles. L'apaisement incompréhensible qu'elle apportait mais qui faisait du bien à l'âme.  
Et d'autre part, devoir passer chaque centimètre carré de son corps sous la torture du brossage pour en purifier la surface. Imaginez le dilemme.  
Enfin, c'était également un moment moralement discutable mais important pour les partenaires de route. La quantité de précieuse eau _gâchée_ pour le bien de ce rituel mettais parfois mal-à-l'aise dans un monde où l'on tue pour cette denrée.  
Bien qu'elle sois évidement ré-utilisée plus tard, cela n'empêche d'avoir un genre de pincement à l'idée d'avoir ça en moins à se foutre dans le gosier. Mais si Immortan l'ordonnait. Après tout, c'était pour leur bien, l'hygiène, surtout dans leur monde, c'était quelque chose qu'il fallait maintenir correcte. Mais cela n'empêchait pas la plus part des Warboys de procéder plutôt différemment; en général, ils s'équipaient d'un sceau qu'ils remplissaient et y plongeaient une brosse qu'ils utilisaient ensuite sur leurs corps. Le plus gros de l'argile retiré ainsi, ils finissaient de rincer ce qui restait de résidus sous le jet. Etant donné la durée du labeur, cela permettait d'économiser au maximum les ressources utilisées.  
Enfin, c'était un moment qui permettait aux Conducteurs comme aux Lanciers et autres Warboys affiliés ensembles, d'affirmer leur confiance en l'autre en se laissant foutre le dos a vif. Faire confiance à l'autre pour qu'il arrête de frotter juste assez tôt pour ne pas mettre vous mettre en sang, mais assez tard pour être sûr d'avoir éliminé toute crasse. Autrement, se laisser torturer sans broncher par un autre demande un certain contrôle de sois et de repousser ses limites. Limites qu'ils apprennent à reconnaître chez les autres; comme lors de séances de scarifications.

Slit soupir alors qu'il termine son labeur. La totalité de son corps, dos excepté, est en feu. Il avait oublié le dos. Il se contorsionne, lavant du mieux qu'il peut cette partie de son corps qu'il ne peut atteindre correctement. C'est là qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir attendu demain que Nux sois éveillé, il se serait chargé de cette partie de son corps, comme à l'accoutumé.  
Ses flancs révèlent leurs dizaine de dentelés antérieurs, parsemant son corps tel les maillons d'une côte de maille. Bien qu'étant la même que lorsqu'elle était recouverte d'argile blanc sa peau rougie, couleur chair, semble plus fragile, plus humaine, maintenant qu'elle est nue de tout artifice. L'eau s'y accroche par endroits, perlant cette peau nouvellement acquise de gouttelettes brillantes dans les rayons de lune. Son corps luis sous la lumière, aidé par le reflet de l'eau. Sa peau semble plus chaude, vos doigts pourraient s'y accrocher car elle est moins lisse, l'argile n'assèche plus son sébum, on peut en voir les aspérités...

Dans l'imaginaire des Warboys, peu de choses sont sujettes à la gêne, le malaise, la honte n'existe que peu. Au contraire, se faire timide où avoir l'air gêné, ne pas assumer quelque chose est comme une forme de faiblesse. Il n'y à qu'avec ses plus proches frères que l'on se permet de montrer une émotion, ou quelque chose du genre. La nudité, par exemple, est plutôt commune et n'est pas un tabou. Après tout, lorsque l'on vit chaque instant de son existence entouré d'une centaine d'autres gars, l'intimité n'est pas vraiment monnaie courante, alors autant assumer ce que l'on ne peut cacher. Au final, tout le monde s'en fout.  
En revanche, et il y à quelque chose à la quelle tous s'accordent, quelque chose d'étrangement encré alors que personne ne l'a jamais évoqué : c'est qu'il est extrêmement impudique de dévoiler sa véritable peau aux autres. C'est un instant gênant pour chacun, autant celui qui se retrouve nus que celui qui le regarde.  
C'est aussi pourquoi les Warboys se laissent laver uniquement par leurs compagnons de guerre, en qui ils ont assez confiance et avec qui ils sont assez à l'aise, pour laisser poindre la couleur humaine de leur chaire. Celle que leur mère à vus naître.  
Evidemment, lors des douches, on évite de fixer les autres. Enfin, si certains chahutent, se font remarquer, on s'en amuse, on jette des regards, évidemment. Si quelqu'un vous parle, vous répondez, vous blaguez, bref, vous faites comme si de rien. Parce qu'une fois de plus : il faut éviter de montrer que vous êtes mal-à-l'aise.

Enfin, Slit termine son labeur et pose sa main humide contre la valve. Il reste un instant sous le pommeau, laissant l'eau pénétrer dans ses oreilles et couvrir tout ce qui l'entoure, ses pensées. Si quelqu'un voulait le buter, ce serait le moment. Il n'était plus vraiment là. Mais ses yeux lui renvoyaient ceux de Bullet.  
Finalement, il anime son poignet et la valve se ferme. Se oreilles se vident doucement de leurs bouchons liquides et quelques dernières gouttes viennent s'échouer lascivement sur son visage endoloris par les frottements.  
Il reste immobile, ressentant chaque parcelle meurtrie de sa peau qui fume dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, sa musculature soulignée par les reflets de la lune et de l'eau se faisant bataille dans la nuit. La douleur persisterait une bonne journée, voir deux. Bien qu'il avait tenté d'effacer la sensation de ses mains sur son corps, son odeur, le plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré lui revenait en tête.  
Il ouvre de nouveau la valve et laisse l'eau chasser ses pensées. Sûr qu'il pensait à se masturber.  
Mais il pouvait moralement pas se le permettre. Sérieusement, il l'avait quand-même un peu forcé. Même si son corps l'avait trahis. Et puis, quoi qu'il arrive, il est normal de chercher ce qui vous fait du bien, réflexe animal, pas moral, faut prendre le plaisir où il est.  
Putain. Il secoue la tête et ouvre les yeux alors qu'il referme définitivement l'arrivée d'eau.  
Une étoffe qui traînait non loin, plus ou moins sèche, lui sert à se sécher et il l'enroule autour de sa taille par réflexe. C'étant rasé le crâne récemment, il repousse cette corvée à une prochaine fois et se dirige vers la gauche de la pièce. Au fond, alignées comme au garde-à-vous, de grandes jarres à la pense arrondie reposent à hauteur d'Homme.  
L'argile. Recouverte de ses couvercles de bois.  
En règle générale il doit attendre que la moiteur de sa peau s'évanouisse, sans quoi, l'onguent accroche mal à son épiderme. Quelle plaie.  
En journée, avec le soleil qu'ils se coltinent vous êtes secs en 3 minutes par faces, mai là en pleine nuit, allez savoir. Alors il n'attend pas que la fraîcheur de la nuit lui colle un sale rhume et passe une nouvelle fois son corps sous le tissu.  
Relativement sec il fait glisser un des couvercles pour le libérer des crans dans les quels il est logé et le fais basculer. Il accompagne la chute du cercle de bois qui touche le sol dans un agréable bruit sourd et étouffé.  
Le Warboy plonge une main dans la pâte blanchâtre et en ressort une poignée dégoulinante et visqueuse qu'il étale sur son bras gauche en partant de l'épaule. La mixture trace une ligne monochrome sur sa chaire rougie et lui apporte une sensation d'apaisement. La fraîcheur de l'argile et son onctuosité lui font l'effet d'une langue glaciale contre sa peau et apaise sa douleur. Il laisse la sensation se propager un instant, le bras tendu, l'argile dégoulinant sur ses bords, avant de passer une nouvelle fois sa main dessus pour en éliminer l'excès qu'il laisse retomber dans la jarre. Il passe encore sa main plusieurs fois sur son bras pour y répartir l'argile; teintant d'un blanc luisant la surface bandée de ses muscles saillants.  
Il passe ainsi progressivement sur la quasi-totalité de son corps, tentant d'atteindre tant bien que mal certaines parties de son dos, comme précédemment. Chaque fois, le premier contacte avec l'onguent l'apaise comme rien de comparable dans sa chienne de vie. Chaque fois, il en savoure les premiers instants. Le liquide se répand sur son épiderme, ses mouvements sont fluides. Arrivé à son entre jambe, il lui fallut un moment pour se retenir de laisser courre à ses précédentes pulsions, tant la matière et la sensation appelaient à l'auto-satisfaction. La douceur de la mixture lui décroche un soupir, il est fatigué.

Il fait glisser de ses mains l'excès d'argile, et referme le jarre avant de s'en détourner pour se diriger vers l'une des immenses ouvertures creusées dans le mur extérieur. La pièce était en effet bercée de lumière grâce à ces deux ouvertures éventrant de part et d'autre ce mur; laissant ainsi entrer lumière et air en son fort. Plutôt haut perché à vrais dire, ces fenêtres rudimentaires étaient bordées d'un escalier taillé dans la roche que Slit gavit. Un courant d'air étrangement tiède traversait la pièce et séchais l'argile sur sa peau. D'où il se tenait, appuyé sur le rebord, il observait la lumière pâle de Bullet Farm. Son nom lui venait de là ? Il venait de Bullet Farm ? Ca expliquerais l'aisance qu'il à avec les armes. Mais pourquoi, et depuis quand, les autres citées lâchaient leurs enfants sains comme ça ? Combien il avait coûté à Immortan ? Et pourquoi lui ? A quel point un gosse peut être doué pour susciter un tel intérêt au près d'Immortan ? Doué comme Coma ?  
Il soupir, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés devant lui. Droit, immobile dans la nuit, il fronce les sourcils puis se redresse. Il redescend et se dirige vers l'endroit dont il est venu, récupérant au passage ses atours qu'il revêt immédiatement.

Si le principe d"'heure" existait encore bordel ce qu'il serait tard. Mais là, en l'occurrence il n'était que "très silencieux". Seul ses pas étouffés faisaient l'effet d'un grésillement dans la nuit.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin les dortoirs, il ne put constater qu'à quel point la nuit était entamée. Le silence de plus d'une centaine de Warboys endormis, c'était plutôt lourd, comparé au vacarme qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'éveillés. Enfin, plus d'une centaine moins deux. D'après les bruits étouffés.

Beaucoup trop fatigué pour faire à ses frères la faveur d'épargner leur sommeil, il attrape un mousqueton qui traînait et se laisse tirer vers les cimes dans un grondement de métal désagréable au possible pour quelqu'un d'endormis.

Il évite une pierre mollement lancée par un Warboy agacé et poursuit sa route.

Arrivé à son hamac il le constate évidemment occupé. Nux. Et le Warpup lové contre lui, dormant d'un sommeil de plomb.

Il hésite un instant à défaire l'un des noeuds soutenant le tissu tressé. Mais il n'a pas même l'énergie d'emmerder les autres. Alors, il se déchausse et se glisse sur les planches habituellement réservées à Nux. Il y avait laissé plusieurs couvertures, le salaud, est-ce qu'il finirait par arrêter de penser aux autres un peu ? Il en saisit une et la laisse glisser sur l'enfant du bout des doigts. Puis il s'allonge sur le ventre et remonte une couverture jusque sur le dessus de sa tête.  
Ses yeux restent ouverts un moment alors qu'il joue avec la lumière, glissant sur ses doigts au travers d'un trou dans le tissus qui le couvre. Puis il finit par fermer les yeux et s'endors net.

Après plusieurs heures, quelque chose vient le déranger durant son sommeil. Un genre de bruissement insupportable...

-Slit...  
Recroquevillé comme à son habitude, une main sous la joue, l'interpellé fait abstraction dans son sommeil.  
-Sliiit... 'veille toi, 'ller ! il lui touche l'épaule.  
-Nux...?  
-Mh?  
-T'sait quj'peux t'tuer hein ?  
Il sourit, avant de poursuivre.  
-Veux pas m'ger ?  
-mh.

Nux soupir. La journée touchait à sa fin et Slit l'avait passée à dormir. Il finit cependant par céder.

-Bon, t'reste 'vec Slit. Moi, r'vient.  
Il dépose le Warpup sur la couche de Slit avant de s'en aller et celui-ci sors un oeil bleu de dessous le torchon lui servant de couverture. Le Warpup le regarde. Il le regarde. L'enfant est maigrelet et semble ne pas trop savoir à quoi s'attendre avec Slit. Après un long silence les yeux dans les yeux, il entreprend de lui demander si il n'a pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller coller.

-T... commence-t-il  
-P'rquoi t'n oeil l'est rouge ? le coupe le gosse, balançant ses pieds dans le vide.  
-Tsst, élude-t-il. L'est où t'grand-frère toi ?  
-Valhalla. répond le petit.

Merde, manquais plus que ça. Il espère par dessus tout que Nux n'a pas décidé de le prendre sous son aile. Avoir un gosse à se trimbaler h24 ça allait clairement pas être possible. Ce serait SA responsabilité, en tout cas, pas la sienne.

-Et l'avait pas d'amis ? sous-entendu "à qui on pourrait te refiler".  
-Si.  
-'lors ?  
-'lors ? répète l'enfant.  
-Qu'ce t'fous là ?  
Le gamin hausse les épaules. Il était pas aidé...  
Après un court silence, il reprend.  
-T'vas m'frapper ?  
-P'tètre. P'rquoi ? demande-t-il, bien qu'étonné par la question.

Le Warpup se retourne et fouille dans un pantalon trop grand pour lui pendant un instant. Slit se demande ce qu'il à bien pus lui piquer, et comment il allait lui faire regretter. Par réflexe il tâte sa poche. Tout est là. Quand il fais de nouveau face à son interlocuteur, l'enfant tiens dans sa minuscule paume un objet bien familier au Warboy. A la fois enjoué mais perplexe, Slit ouvre la bouche.  
-L'ai trouvé ! se justifie hâtivement le gosse.

Tout le temps de leur échange, Slit était resté allongé, mais il s'était légèrement relevé à la vue du couteau qu'il avait perdu la veille. Il tend sa main un peu vivement, et le gamin esquisse un mouvement de protection. Il n'en tiens pas compte et, finissant de s'asseoir, il range l'objet à la place qui lui avait tant manqué. Malgré lui, il sourit, heureux d'avoir retrouvé cet objet faisant parti du peu qu'il chéri.  
Le Warpup le fixait toujours, un sourire aux lèvres pour l'imiter. Slit se ravise.

-Quoi ? il s'attendais quand-même pas à ce qu'il le félicite ?... si ? C'mment t'savait qul'était miens ? demande-t-il, avant de réaliser. Oh.

"Oh." C'était en effet le gamin à qui il avait foutu une mandale l'autre jour, alors qu'il avait tenté de lui voler ce même couteau pendant son sommeil. Que la citadelle était petite. Et que tout ces gosses se ressemblaient.  
Bon, sûr que c'était un sale gosse, n'empêche, il aurait pus garder le couteau pour lui et ne jamais rien risquer. Après tout, il l'avait trouvé et, si quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe bien de lui, il aurait jamais eu à revoir Slit.

-Hm. Il mets une main dans sa propre poche et en ressort l'un des deux flacons qu'il avait gardé. Tiens, il ouvre le flacon, bois.  
-S'quoi ? il hume le contenu du flacon et grimace.  
-Shs, s'rend fort. il lui cale le contenant dans les paumes.

Alors, après un dernier regard vers l'homme assis à côté de lui, le gamin s'exécute. Ils sont si manipulables par les personnes qu'ils connaissent à cet âge là. Imbécile.  
Le gamin grimace légèrement et tend le flacon à Slit.

-T'peux l'garder, décline-t-il. M'tenant, bouge.

L'enfant sourit une fois de plus de son peu de dents et il le saisit pour le déposer au sol. Toujours assis sur ses planches il le regarde tourner les talons, son petit flacon en main, et s'en aller gaiement alors que Nux apparaît dans l'encadrement de pierre.

-Hé Bud, t'en vas ?  
-Mhm, acquiesce le sus nommé, avant de disparaître au loin.

Nux sourit et se tourne vers son Lancier, deux bols en main. Content de le voir levé il s'approche de lui et lui en tend un, le bras légèrement tremblant. Ce dernier accepte, étonné que son Conducteur soit encore debout sur ses pieds vus la faiblesse latente dans ses muscles. Il le regarde un moment alors qu'il tire un tabouret. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait perdu du muscle, sans doutes tout ce temps passé à dormir à cause de cette fatigue permanente.  
Le Conducteur pose son bol sur le tabouret et se tourne vers son Lancier.

-Eau ?  
-Ahein. acquiesce l'autre.

Il entreprend de remplir deux semblant de verres -plus des genres de coupelles ébréchées en fait- mais constate que le bidon à leur disposition est vide. Il s'arrête un instant puis tourne les talons et ressort. Sans doutes parti se servir chez un de leurs frères. Avec son accord, évidemment. Enfin tout du moins on l'espère.  
Profitant de son absence Slit pose près de lui son bol de gruau et se laisse tomber au sol. Il s'approche du bol de son partenaire et se tâte la poche.  
Et ainsi termine son deuxième flacon durement gagné. Mais clairement qu'il en avait plus besoins que lui, ce faiblard. Et puis, à quoi bon, si c'était que pour un shot, ça lui apporterait clairement rien, à lui. Allez savoir, pour cet autre imbécile heureux ça ferrait peut-être la différence.  
Il verse donc le contenu du flacon dans le plat de son partenaire et s'en retourne s'asseoir où il était précédemment.  
Lorsqu'il revient, deux coupelles pleines d'eau, il tend la sienne à Slit, et tout deux mangent en silence.  
Ou presque.  
Nux, la bouche encore pleine, s'adresse à lui :

-T'quoi, là ? il pointe vaguement le bout de sa cuiller vaguement vers l'épaule gauche de Slit.  
-Mh ? il pose sa main sur son trapèze endoloris, noueux depuis qu'il s'est levé. Quoi ?  
-S'noir.

Il pose son bol vide et s'approche de Slit dont il touche la peau assombrie par des contusions.

-Sale p'tètre ?  
-Mhm, dément Nux avant de tremper ses doigts dans l'eau de Slit.  
-Hé!  
-T'est cogné ? il avait chassé l'argile de ses doigts, aidé par l'eau, et révélait ainsi toute la couleur des cercles violacée parsemée de cramoisi sur son corps.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de Slit, accompagné d'une crispation remontant dans sa gorge depuis le plus profond des ses tripes.

-Ahein.  
-C'ment t'fais ça ? s'enquiert le Warboy au regard innocent.  
-Coma 'tai bloqué hier, bougé 'ne pierre, m'suis fais mal. Hm. élude-t-il.  
-Oh. T'vas t'laver 'jourd'hui ?  
-A-hun, pas 'jourd'hui.  
-Mh, 'k, vais y aller 'lors!

Et sur ces mots il laisse son Lancier,une main sur son muscle endoloris, à ses pensées. Heureusement que le gamin était pas très suspicieux au demeurant. Pas motivé à grand chose il se recouche, couvrant de nouveau son corps sous les couvertures sales et poussiéreuses. Il ferme les yeux, sa main toujours arnachée à ses contusions.  
Bordel Bullet y était vraiment pas allé de main morte si même l'argile ne cachait pas les marques qu'il lui avait faites. Enfoiré. Pas étonnant qu'il ait les muscles aussi noués avec tout les capillaires qu'il avait du y faire éclater. A croire qu'il y avait mis de la passion et pas que de l'animosité. Il renforce sa prise sur son trapèze et de nouveau, ce même frisson le parcours. La douleur fais resurgir le souvenir humide du moment où elle lui fut infligée dans un grognement. La force qu'il avait dut déployer pour lutter contre lui. Le souffle animal d'un visage contournant sa nuque pour planter ses dents dans son cou. Sa peau rude contre la sienne, et une langue brûlante se délectant de sa sueur, bardant d'eau sa peau sèche. Et lui, tête baissée, nuque à découvert, abandonné à ses sévices.  
Slit chasse le fourmillement lattant dans son pantalon d'une poigne sur son sexe. Pourquoi ça lui collait une mi-molle bordel ?  
Putain certes Bullet était un homme qu'on pouvait considérer désirable. C'est-à-dire par là, qu'il n'était pas affligé d'une déformation physique particulièrement rebutante, contrairement à lui. Il était bien bâti, sans conteste grand, raisonnablement musclé et il avait de la prestance, pour sûr; c'est ce qui l'avait frappé en premier chez lui. Cette impression qu'il collait de pouvoir faire taire le plus insubordonné des gars, rien qu'en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le rendait d'autant plus impressionnant, dominant... Il savait faire comprendre qui commandait, que le gars ferrait mieux de ne pas jouer les fortes têtes, parce qu'il aurait aucun remord à lui apprendre qu'il vaut mieux se soumettre à ce qu'on ne peux défaire; et c'est un peu ce qu'il avait fait avec lui d'ailleurs... On sentait clairement qu'il pouvait entrer dans une pièce et réduire chaque individu présent au strict minimum niveau décibels : respirer. C'est encore une fois, un peu ce qu'il avait fait avec lui...

Enfin il avait une capacité impressionnante à se faire comprendre clairement et, le cas échéant, prenait les choses en main avec les plus hésitants, que vous n'ayez aucune question à vous poser, seulement lui obéir. Prouvant qu'il saurait faire les choses comme il faut pour que vous n'ayez qu'à vous exécuter. Sûr, en tout cas, qu'il avait une force de caractère qui poussait à l'admiration et rendait difficile de lui résister.  
Difficile de résister à ce qu'il provoquait en vous, en lui. Alors Slit s'y abandonne. Peu importe qu'il se soit refusé ce plaisir aussi longtemps pour y céder maintenant. Il défait d'une main gauche ses ceintures et enfoui son visage dans le creux de son autre bras. Se remémorant chacun des évènements de la veille en s'efforçant de réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas qu'un rêve nébuleux, il glisse une main sous son vêtement.  
Il se souvient avec quelle force il ne lui avait donné aucune échappatoires, se conforte dans l'idée qu'il y avait été contraint. Le plaisir coupable qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment le submerge à nouveau alors que son épiderme évoque la caresse dure des mains du Tireur, la sent presque de nouveau le long de son torse. Son dos se couvre de la chaleur du Warboy, il s'abandonne à ses bras, contre sa peau qu'il sentirait presque... qu'il sent même clairement.  
Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?!  
Se relevant soudainement, les yeux écarquillés, il se tire de son égarement mais perd l'équilibre. Il cherche à se rattraper à sa couverture et chute lourdement sur le dos.

-Vas ?

Il cligne des yeux, Nux se trouvait là, se peignant la face en riant. Pas Bullet. Se laver et faire l'aller-retour sans traîner avait bien dût lui prendre deux heures, plus si il avait perdu du temps. Et il avait bien dut. Il se redresse et lance un regard vers sa taille... ceintures fermées et... Depuis combien de temps il était en état de rêve lucide ? Et bordel qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces lubies ?!

Nux le regardait de toute sa hauteur, hilare.

-Ksst! 'Rrête d'te marrer! grogne Slit.  
-M'vais rêve ? tente Nux, toujours souriant.  
-Ahein. B'coup.

Le rictus de Nux ne retombe pas alors que Slit se relève, encore déboussolé. Il jette le tissu au quel il était encore agrippé et passe à côté de lui, sans manquer de lui coller un gnon dans le bras pour lui foutre du noir partout sauf où c'était prévu. Douce vengeance. Sous les plaintes déjà lointaines d'un Nux agacé il entreprend d'aller se dégourdir les jambes, histoire de faire retomber sa trique monumentale.

* * *

Oah ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé 15h en salle de travail avec ce chapitre..  
C'est ça l'effet que ça fait de délivrer un gamin ?  
Merci maman.  
Mais non merci, j'irais définitivement pas infliger ça à quelqu'un.  
Deux mois que je suis en galère avec ce chapitre bordel, et le voilà, dans toute sa crasse! "Deux mois pour faire ça ?" Vous allez me dire, mais ouais. Beaucoup de boulot en ce moment mais très peu sommeil donc très peu de temps... du coup 80% à été torché en un coup y à deux mois de ça et après 15% de "putain je viens de me relire c'est nul à chier" et encore 5% pour terminer tout ça... voilà voilà.  
Enjoy! (enfin j'espère)

~(S)he loves you leon, leon, leon, leon yeah, (s)he loves you leon yeah, (s)he loves you leon save her now, because (s)he loves you Leon, You're a pro, kill 'm kill 'em all, 'cause you're a pro save her now because (s)he loves you Leon~


End file.
